Cheating time, Unwilling fate
by phoenixluv
Summary: Harry goes back in time after the war. His longing for his family lands him in far more trouble though. Slash HP/LM Chapter6 reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Cheating time, Unwilling fate.**

Chapter 1

It was done at last. Voldemort died along with many of his Death Eaters and his other minions. The battle of Hogwarts was over. Harry looked around the hospital wing. People were hugging their friends and relatives, and tending to the wounded. His eyes swept through the makeshift hospital wing erected in the great hall. Healers were scurrying around all over the place looking after the injured, the elves were busily distributing food and drinks and the Aurors were combing the castle for any hidden survivors or death eaters lying hidden waiting to ensnare any possible victim. He took a deep breath and walked out into the grounds. Signs of death and destruction were everywhere. The castle had a gaping hole in the front where the huge doors used to be; the door has given way and was lying in a heap on the side, numerous scorch marks on its once magnificent front. The walls had sustained heavy spell fire last night; thankfully most of it had survived. It could be remade and redecorated again to its former magnificence soon.

After a hectic morning Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Burrow to rest and make arrangements for Fred's funeral.

The funeral was a sad affair. Harry stood up, careful not to shift his feet and walked to the small copse behind the graveyard. He grabbed the thing he had been fingering for so long, the ebony box in his pocket. He sighed. He had spent a fair amount of time figuring out what he wanted to do now. The real cost had been too much for him to bear. Remus was dead and with him the last of the Marauders was gone, the last link to his parents. Seeing Sirius and his parents last night had bought home the personal cost of this war to his life. His friends were here but his family was gone. He remembered his Mother's face and felt a keen sense of loss. Nobody has ever talked about her to him, except Slughorn in his sixth year and even those were tiny pieces he had hoarded over the years. He had never known the woman who gave him life and then gave her life for him. Dumbledore had even used her memory to blackmail Snape. He may have forgiven his own death but all the manipulations around his life were too much for him to forgive. Thanks to Dumbledore his whole life has been one long horror story which had lunged from one disaster to other.

Professor McGonagall flooed in at Burrow in the afternoon next day and asked him to visit as soon as possible. Harry, Ron and Hermione flooed to Hogwarts and found that the Governors were demanding the school to close, citing the heavy damage to the castle and loss of life. McGonagall had persuaded them to keep school open if the Ministry doubled the Aurors stationed in Hogsmead. Kingsley had complied with the request promptly but insisted on a meeting with him. In the end, Hogwarts was granted permission to remain open with the crumbling walls being repaired as soon as possible.

Harry went straight to the Minister's office and met with Kingsley. There he was apprised of the more grim news. There was a major power scramble on, in both Wizengamot and the Ministry. Not all the Death Eaters were caught and the Ministry was rife with corruption. Many of the Death Eaters or their sympathizers, mainly Purebloods were either dead or incarcerated in Azkaban at the moment; but the allies were stepping in fast, to gain the lost ground. Kingsley himself, with the Order of the Phoenix, was in a tussle to secure prominent seats in the Government. Harry was also warned of some laws which were in draft before the battle of Hogwarts took place. His hackles rose when he read one of the chosen few. Had he been a few months late in getting rid of Riddle, Muggleborn witches and wizards would have been auctioned of to be broodmares and studs for the incest riddled Pureblood families. He was thoroughly disgusted when he finished reading the other drafts. The next few hours were spent in meetings and politically maneuvering through the grim reality that was the Ministry. It left him with a strange sense of disgust with the system. How had the rot reached till the very core of the administration? It was a precarious disaster held together tenuously at the moment and in need of a thorough clean up. It also opened his eyes to the very real danger to him. He could very well be arrested for his rebellious role against the previous government. It was time to put a contingency plan in place.

When Harry left the Minister's office, he directly went to get his Apparition License. Harry had then gone to Gringotts. The Potter vault and his other vaults contained money, jewelry, a few magical artifacts, lots of books and some papers, papers that might give him a place and an identity to hide. Harry had the vaults emptied and transferred to his personal vault. He then went to buy a trunk much like the one Moody used to carry but shrinkable, then went back and put about half of what he owned in his trunk, shrunk it and put it around his neck on a chain.

###################

Harry wasn't too happy with the end result of the war. In his view, his task was done. Voldemort was dead. He wanted to just close his eyes and wish for the world to disappear but he knew that his chances of doing that were nil unless he can completely disappear. They would most likely soon call him to account for his lawbreaking, while on the run. Yet, leaving was like admitting that things weren't going to get better, wasn't it? He was still a target. His friends certainly wouldn't stand for the kinds of nasty allegations people would level at him. Ron was going to have a little tough time but he had his family and Hermione for support. Not that he didn't deserve happiness, finally. But still... sighing, Harry added a couple of items to one of the mental orders he'd already gone through. Hermione was less difficult to decide about. She was relatively safe and she had Ron.

Harry was tempted to skip dinner, but he had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be so tolerant. Besides, he was hungry, so cooping himself up in his room was a bit immature. Even he could see that, mad as he was at delegation from Wizengamot that had the audacity to show up when he was with Kingsley today, and demand his compliance to the law and provide an _accurate_ account of the battle i.e. his culpability in the laws broken that day. Kingsley may be the temporary Minister, but he was still figuring out his control. Later in the day, he had picked up hints of a certain law being tossed about; a potential decree for everybody to become baby producing factories, a compulsory marriage law. It set his teeth on the edge. He had no desire to ever get chained to anybody. He had his escape planned; a villa in France which he had inherited would be perfectly suited, if things came to a head.

###############

The evening sun soothed his frayed nerves. He had never slept last night or this whole day. He simply wanted to rest; rest in peace for a long time where nobody could disturb him. His hands dug into his robes and touched a box residing there. He bought it out, opened it and eyed its content curiously. He had accidentally found it in the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year and later hidden in the Room of Requirement, never knowing what it was until the night of the battle. It was a 'Time Portal' which could transcend through decades altogether with appropriate spells; much advanced than a regular time turner and powerful enough to cut off an entire timeline without the fear of paradoxes if certain requirements were met. It was _his_ backup plan up until he had discovered that he had to die first. The rest was history.

Now, he was still alive and his life was _still_ free for him to do as he pleased. This afternoon he had named Teddy Lupin as his heir, reinstated Andromeda Tonks into the Black family and given both Hermione and Weasleys a considerable fortune as gifts via Gringotts. They would find out once he was gone. He had done everything he ever wanted to do. There was nothing else left for him here. The afternoon's confrontation was still clear in his mind.

'Maybe there were more members of wizarding community desperate to curry his good favor than bad, now that he had emerged a victor', Harry mused. The surviving members of Order, along with Kingsley were firmly in control of the Government. That would explain why McGonagall had been less worried about Harry's safety while he wandered around the still being repaired castle. There had been several attempts to gain access to him, Ron and Hermione already, most of them bordering on ludicrous, due in part to the sheer numbers of trusted Aurors, who were screening all the mail and persons, in and out of Hogwarts. All three of them were bombarded with outrageous numbers of marriage proposals, contracts and offers of businesses asking for patronage; some left them in stitches, some left them glowering at the indecency of it.

Hermione had tried to talk to him about sanctioning some of the proposals which while looked and sounded good but his instincts screamed at him, not to consider. Hermione had not taken the rejection well. Ron was well Ron; he simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his lunch.

Shortly thereafter, he had been cornered by a Wizengamot delegation, again headed by not yet arrested upstart Garret Thicknesse, the nephew of Pious Thicknesse who was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater (Minister while Voldemort was running the Ministry behind the scenes)

Flashback-

_Harry opened his mouth to say a few choice words, something along the lines of I have it on good authority that you can't force me to accept any of your drivel, if that's what this is all about, but before he could speak, Garret Thicknesse was opening the conversation himself._

_"Mr. Potter," he began, "We were hoping to see you this evening. The Wizengamot today had an open session and have decided to grant you and your friends, a full pardon on any laws you and your friends broke during the Dark Lord's reign." He bit out as if it was painful for him to utter the good news._

_Recognizing the placation, Harry lifted his nose a fraction and airily asked, "Oh, was that all? Given that I saw you just yesterday harping a different tune I would say this came as a surprise."_

_Thicknesse gave him a smile as thin as a razor's edge. "I needed time to consult with my colleagues and the Wizengamot before I could do anything. Anyways, the Malfoys are grateful for the help you gave them during the battle. I dare say they still have vaults to flaunt."_

_Harry relaxed a bit, though he was thrown by the fact that Malfoys were still able to smooth things over by throwing down galleons, even if they were in Azkaban; he guessed saving Draco's life counted for something. Harry narrowed his eyes, "I see. Its' good then, that I did."_

_A ripple of discontent coursed through the visiting group, so palpable that Harry could practically smell it. The Malfoys were definitely not popular with this bunch._

_Garret Thicknesse, however, appeared a bit stunned. "You know that both the senior and junior Mr. Malfoys were Death Eaters?" _

_"So was Snape." He leveled a glare at him, as if to say, Did you miss the part where I mentioned that he was a spy till his dying breath?_

_Thicknesse looked away but a minute later focused his gaze back on Harry. "I didn't mean any offense. I hope you understand it's just that the whole thing seems... weird." _

_"It's not weird to me," Harry announced, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And I happen to think that my opinion is the only one that matters. If you have a problem with me being influenced by other people, it's your problem, not mine."_

_Thicknesse set his lips in a thin line, looking as though he most definitely had a problem, but what he said was, "We're not here to argue with you, Mr. Potter. We thought you might appreciate a show of support."_

_Harry sneered scathingly and hissed, "I know about the law you were trying to pass in today's session, Garret Thicknesse. Compulsory marriage law. It's good riddance that you couldn't pass muster or I might have to tear down the Wizengamot too." _

_Garret Thicknesse looked in his eyes and retorted." War takes a lot out of us, Mr. Potter. The wizarding world needs to regroup and reshuffle to adapt to the new realities. We must make hard choices….." _

_"….For the grater good. Wasn't that Gridenwald's slogan."Thicknesse flinched. Harry glared malevolently over to the rest of the group and walked away._

_##########_

He had to leave. There would be other plots soon enough. In that moment, he took out the box in his pocket and seriously contemplated his decision. He was going to hide in his past, perhaps meet his parents and live his life unencumbered. Changing Fate may not be in his hands but at least he could be around them as a friend. He took out the Time Portal.

"Harry", someone he knew very well called. Looking back he saw Ginny standing behind him. Her long hair flaming past her shoulders gave her an amazing aura in the sunlight. She was one of the reasons why he had not outright plunged in the Time Portal the night of the battle.

"Ginny," he whispered, his voice intense. She gave him the blazing look that had always made him weak.

"I know you are leaving." At his startled look, she smiled, "You're angry at everybody …. Go." Her eyes were tinged with both sadness and hope, "They say that if you love someone you set them free. You need to heal Harry. If we are meant to be, you will come back."

He nodded releasing a breath he never knew he was holding. Taking a last glance back, he murmured the spell he needed, opened the locket and stepped through the wormhole. A brief flash of light…..Harry disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Cheating time, Unwilling fate.**

Chapter 2

It was a closely guarded secret of the Black family. Sirius had told him about it in his fourth year, while he was hiding in the caves beyond Hogsmead. Ron and Hermione had had a screaming match after the Yule ball and Harry found himself with his Godfather alone. Sirius explained that Harry was his heir since his birth. He did it, just to spite his mother since he was the only _alive_ direct heir after Regulus vanished.

The Blacks and the Potters used to be quite friendly despite their antagonistic political affiliations. There was once a contract of marriage drawn between Dorea Black, Sirius's aunt and Charlus Potter, Harry's Grandfather. They even pursued a brief courtship; but then, Charlus fell in love with a sweet, green-eyed French girl named Raphunzel Denise Merci and begged his parents to break the arranged marriage contract. The Blacks were furious, but Dorea remained a dear friend to Charlus. She was however, shipped off to France, following the scandal and returned only to attend Raphunzel Potter's funeral five years later. Raphunzel's death was purported to be caused by complications of pregnancy, which neither she nor her babe survived. However, Dorea and later Sirius, found out that Raphunzel was brutally murdered along-with the baby and the assassins were hired by Black family. When Dorea found out the truth, she eloped with Charlus overnight and renounced her family quickly thereafter. Theirs however, was a marriage between good friends. James was born mere months later, taking the place of the lost heir and by then they had a very close bond. Dorea never forgave her family though.

Harry had not given this story any serious consideration at the time. Later, after Sirius's death, he had visited his family's vaults and discovered another secret. Raphunzel's baby was a beautiful girl who didn't die in the assassination attempt. Thanks to quick thinking nurse who transfigured a cat into the sleeping baby boy in the cot, the babe survived. The Potters, fearing another attack, lest the news of her survival leaked, quickly sent her away to her maternal (French) relatives and proclaimed a dead son. It was probably helpful, that the girl had curly dark brown hair and looked nothing like blond haired Charlus, but had the beautiful features of Raphunzel's side of family. Harry, by the stroke of luck had green eyes like Raphunzel and messy hair typical of Charlus Potter and looked like the perfect lost heir. He had taken Raphunzel's locket from his vault, a few of her personal books, a photo album, his birth certificate (fake for Alexandre Antione Potter) and her diary.

##############

Harry found himself twisting in a gale of sand; there was a roaring in his ears and his eyes screwed shut on their own against the buffeting air. Unknown to him a sliver of the original gem on the locket detached itself from the locket he still held in his hand and fused with his skin...it was terrifying...and _screaming_ through the murky depths of time...he fell from the sky.

#########

Harry found himself flat on his arse in a corner of Diagon alley, which made him nearly growl. For a long moment Harry sat blinking, then took a deep breath, trying to figure out what else he could do to free himself of the Destiny's sick pleasure at his expense. As always, the Diagon alley was the same, filled with the hustle and bustle of everyday folks, before the terror had gripped the very heart of the wizarding Britain. It was the heart of the commerce whether legal or illegal. Voldemort may burn it to the ground, demolish it to all hell and back, and still it would survive.

"Why can't any form of wizard travel be nice on my case," he grumbled petulantly.

"All right there, young man", said a cheerful voice. Harry looked up and saw a younger version of Mr. Blotts, one of the owners of Flourish and Blotts in his past.

"Well I made it here, in one piece. I am not insane, nor lost any body parts or cloths. Yes! I am perfect, only if my arse thought so too," he said sarcastically.

The other man laughed and helped Harry up. "Nice to meet you too Mr…?"

Warm courtesy was probably the right note to strike then. "Alexandre Potter. But call me Alex."

"Andrew Blotts. Andrew to you," the other man offered shaking his hand.

"Can I borrow your newspaper?"

"Sure."

Harry furtively glanced at the newspaper._ 'Yes, I am in the year 1978 in the middle of August.' _He was aiming for July. _'Not bad for accuracy. A few months off and I would have missed the chance to meet Dad.' _The idea still made him feel sick inside, like his intestines were twisting themselves into knots._ 'First stop Gringotts.'_

"Thank you Andrew. I will see you again, I hope. Right now, I have business at the bank." Harry motioned toward the Gringotts.

"Guess, then we will have to meet again. Bye."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and walked toward the bank. He opened a high security vault and deposited most of gold in his trunk, the 'Time Portal', duplicated his papers and secured the originals. His identity secured he walked out toward the apparition point.

'_Time to see my family_, he thought tersely and a sudden grin made way onto his face. He turned on the spot and vanished with a crack.

#####

He appeared in the foyer of his ancestral home. In his time-line this house had been sold by James Potter to supply the war effort after his parent's murder in 1980. Sirius and James had both grown up in the home and their deaths took a toll. None of them had the strength to stay in the place afterward.

Harry wanted this home. A strange shiver coursed through Harry as he looked around with hungry eyes. How on earth his Dad ever could sell this house? It was his ancestral home. If not for Voldemort & Dumbledore, he _would _have grown up in this house. His resolve hardened now. Fate or not he will not let Dumbledore dictate his Father's life and fortune in this timeline, even if he had to take extreme steps to ensure it. Technically, he was the heir to the Potter family, so there.

"Master Potter! You is needing something," a squeaky voice exclaimed.

Harry took in the small elf standing at the door and grinned mischievously as he ascended the rest of the steps, "Why, I need to find my Father of course. Where is he?"

"He's in parlor, Master Potter, with the mistress," the elf pointed his fingers towards the room.

Harry strode to the parlor, opened the doors and moved to lean against a stone wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He spoke cheerfully, "Hello, Father."

Charlus Potter who was in the middle of his scrambled eggs choked upon hearing his voice. Dorea thumped his back and passed him some water. She turned and glared imperiously at the grinning young man, standing by the door, mistaking him for her son. "You are supposed to be in the Paris, young man."

Harry inclined his head and walked into the room, taking the seat by his Grandfather's side. "That would be possible if I wanted to be there," he announced. Harry's voice was smooth, but rough edges of pain and joy lurked beneath the surface tones. Edges, he was consciously trying to blunt. Dorea and Charlus took in his grinning face and green eyes and gasped. "Alexandre Antione Potter at your service," he grinned, sealing away his resentment at Dumbledore, for depriving him an upbringing in this house. He poured himself some tea.

Charlus narrowed his eyes and spat, "There _is _no such person as Alexandre Antione Potter." Dorea looked critically at him.

"Well." Harry took out Raphunzel's locket from around his neck and handed it to Charlus. "That depends on how good you both are at occluding." said Harry, gesturing.

Charlus gazed wildly at the locket. "We can keep our secrets," Dorea answered dryly.

"Well then, I was too young when you both died. I wished to see you and Dad and spend time in this time and _was _cunning enough to obtain the means to do so. Hello, Granddad and Grandma. I am your Grandson Harold James Potter," Harry cocked his head to one side innocently and looked at the slack jawed expressions on his Grandparents Face," Do close your mouth, Dear." He took a sip of his tea and grinned.

The Potter couple regained their composure remarkably quickly. Their eyes, however, were fixed on his face. "You look so much like James yet you have Raphunzel's eyes; how is that possible," Charlus murmured.

"I have my mother's eyes, Lily Evans. She has green eyes too. Alexandre Antione Potter was a good alibi. You can say, I was in hiding in France. So here I am and I prefer the name Alex."

Charlus smiled at his Grandson," Trust James to have a son who is bigger troublemaker than himself. Time-travel indeed." He looked fondly at the locket and put it around Harry's neck. "It suits you."

"So, how old are you? What do you do for fun? Any girlfriends? Why did she let you slip out of her hands?" Dorea grinned wickedly as Harry went red.

"Almost 18. I love Quidditch. Yes, I had a girlfriend. She was very understanding." Harry finished his tea and started on the toast. "After your deaths, Dad sold this house. I have always wanted to live _here _with you." He swallowed a lump in his throat and crowed," And prank you all I want."

He saw Charlus and Dorea exchanging a puzzled glance and dawn of understanding on their faces. Dorea stood up and hugged him tight, arms curled around him from behind even as Harry turned into the hug burrowing his face into her hair. Charlus smiled at his Grandson. "You _have_ _us_ now," he reminded the boy, his voice intense.

"Seems like a nice day out." Harry smiled at them both, trotting out the words as though he hadn't a care in the world. "_And you have me_," Harry silently vowed, his eyes shining with strange intermingling of sadness and hope, when he looked at them.

Then, the conversation turned towards other topics…. Harry wondered what they had expected from him but the rapid-fire discussion kept finding points to talk about. Harry's friends ….. their adventures, his likes and dislikes and life in general. Harry answered carefully, editing out everything that gave too much information and basked in the company of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, I shall be a manipulative war goddess of ancient Greece. I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wish that Harry Potter was rotten by me. Wink! wink! Alas ! I am making no money from this work of fan-fiction.**

**Cheating time, Unwilling fate.**

Chapter 3

It was his first night in the Potter manor and damnit, Fate must really hate him. Harry was in a vision that he so loathed. He looked down at the teenager bowing before him, his robes plastered to his impressing physique and his intense grey eyes almost dilated with … with what? Anger, indignation, and fear? A first he had seen in a few months of new recruits. Harry's lips curved up in a cruel smile. Behind the boy, kneeling was his father, who shuddered at the sight of his smile. That treacherous smile could make a corpse sit up and beg for mercy.

"_Crucio_," a high cold voice issued from his lips, a voice he was just as familiar as his own. He smirked as screams tore from the throat of a blond hair teenager kneeling in front of him. His eyes remained fixed on the prone body and a feeling of unwavering lust rose in his chest. He took the curse off. Though twitching and hurting, the boy rolled onto his back, moaned and resisted his instinct to flinch as he regained the control of his flailing limbs. The robes have slipped off one shoulder and gave him a tantalizing peek, at the young smooth skin hidden within their depths. '_Definitely luscious.'_

His posture screamed reluctance which further stoked, the fiery lust lapping at his chest. No-one knew that defiance was what he looked for and prized, breaking the will of his submissive; that was what made the torture sweet, while he consumed the mind and senses of his lovers, bit by bit. He would enjoy breaking this one. It would be an exquisite pleasure. He looked and sounded too delicious to him, to escape his bed or suffer damage by any more dark curses. He knew Abraxas. He also knew of his favorite methods of keeping his progeny in line. No more. Tied to his bed and naked with his silvery blond hair fanned below on his pillows, he would make a decadent sight. _Yes_, this one, he would _have_ for sure.

"Abraxas, you have done well. I shall mark him on his seventeenth birthday. This year he has a full assignment. He would keep an eye on all the potentials this year and report to you. Anything important, should be relayed to me quickly. _Lucius_," he caressed the name on his tongue. The boy lifted his head up, now trembling with terror. Defiance lurked behind those wide fearful silvery eyes, for a second, before vanishing behind that famous Malfoy mask.

He was disappointed; but hope of seeing both emotions again there next time, placated him. Yes, he will mark this one and then make him _his_ for a long time to come. _'Another Black is there to follow in two years time. Yes, Lucius will do quite nicely until then.' _

He gazed at the boy and quirked his thin lips," Don't disappoint me." The boy gulped and nodded. '_Now to deal, with the father. The boy would not to be damaged any further by dark curses.'  
_

_##################_

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. His breaths came in broken gasps. He slipped on his slippers, headed to the window and sat down in the window seat. As he breathed in fresh air he took in the breathtaking view. The location of the Potter villa was prime grounds, remaining in their sole control for many centuries and was the envy of many. His rooms were located in the heir's wing and presented many charming views to his wandering eyes, of the valley, within which the Potter villa was archaically encircled by a girdle of steep hills, with the long range of woods overspreading many miles of fertile soil, and occasionally part of the stream. The forest that surrounded the villa was ancient; more ancient than the Potter's name. They had seen many centuries pass, and he felt their strength, had felt insignificant compared to them. Those trees did not care if he were good or bad, right or wrong. More importantly, they did not care he was heir to the Potter's name and legacy.

Since their businessmen ancestors, natives of Rome, who having acquired a very handsome fortune, wished to settle in this new country, they commissioned the villa in early 1200's. Numerous innocuous and nefarious protections were added to it by its subsequent masters, predominantly light aristocrats, who married into families descended from Peverell brothers on his grandfather's side and Godric Gryffindor from his great-grandmother's line. Succinctly put, it was a formidable fortress. The villa was complete with a set of four hidden watch towers, fit for the heirs of Godric Gryffindor in its suffused grandeur and opulence, without being ostentatious. It was _his_ bloodline that curled the prophecy's claws in his _direction_ as he, half-blood notwithstanding, was presumed far more dangerous to heir of Slytherin. It was also, one of the reasons why, Voldemort targeted the Potters, not the Longbottoms.

As Harry watched, the morning sun peeked through a smattering of clouds on the horizon and illuminated the woods where, in spots, the opening of the trees gave the eye, power to wander, into a myriad of swirling colors flush with evergreens and a light early morning fog. As if growing bolder it creased forward, bidding a greeting to the river before the woods, for a while, then ascended some of the higher grounds, its radiance spilling over his fields and vineyards.

In its northeast direction, the valley descended among hanging woods, to the edge of the water rich with fish. Further in the narrowest parts, the valley contracted into a glen, allowing room only for the stream, and a narrow walk ensconced amidst the bristled woods, which bordered it. In short it was a location, which could have weathered the onslaught of Voldemort's attack at his prime and not suffered the loss of its master, due to its naturally defended position, and many ingenious and treacherous wards securing it. Even Dumbledore, would have had trouble unraveling the magic strengthened by the blood, nobility and sacrifices of generations of pureblood tradition and rituals.

The Potters were prominent suppliers of potions ingredients since the Green Houses were added to their already existing conservatory and their business expanded. Many of the exotic and rare plants were grown in their Green Houses, thanks to the climate controlling charms, heavily infused into the walls and the ceilings. It also had an attached fishery where fish were reared wild and only sent to markets when they grew too plentiful and were considered true delicacies due to unique flavors, with a wild tinge of herbs growing on the grounds.

The cool wind soothed his agitated mind and calmed his nerves. '_No'_, he reminded himself forcefully while he analyzed the facts, '_There was no prickling in his scar_. _No pain either but it seems the connection had remained despite the destruction of horcruxes._ _And he was feeling lust toward Lucius Malfoy of all people_.' His face scrunched up in thought.

He should have felt disgusted but the idea faintly attracted him. _'Why? Was he gay instead of a bisexual as he had believed previously? But, what about Ginny? But then hadn't he felt some feeling towards Draco? Was it this feeling or genuine care that made him save Malfoy in the Room of Requirement?'_ He remembered that night and shivered suddenly.

He took his head in his hands and groaned._' Oh god! I am attracted to Malfoy of all people…..__That arrogant, overbearing… gorgeous man … gorgeous?_ He couldn't deny that Lucius was a very handsome man; he had thought him so right from the first encounter in the Diagon alley.

'_But then we all want what we cannot have. You are just like your father, Potter. He chased after your mother because she never gave him any chance. She was the forbidden fruit, just as Lucius Malfoy is to you.'_ Funny his conscience sounded just like Snape of all people. '_Why can't it sound like Sirius?'_

_ 'It's your delusions,' whispered an amused retort. Your father tormented Snape, even after his death and Snape in turn tormented you. Tis a bond of hate and love that shall linger, for they cannot be separated by plane of existence whence they occur between souls.'_ Harry's lips quirked. The voice _so_ reminded him of Snape. Of all the people, he had to have Snape haunting his head.

'_Wait and watch Potter.'_ The snide voice in his head murmured. _'Some things can't be helped. Time provides many, if not all the answers. Rest your dunderhead brain cells and watch as the life unfolds. The reason and decisions will come, but in time.'_

"Just like Voldemort, just like my mother," Harry whispered. The voice was silent but the silence confirmed the mark of truth without words.

'_Malfoy, eh!,_' the voice quivered with suppressed amusement. Harry smiled throwing out one last glance out his window and went downstairs for breakfast with his family.

############

They had nearly done breakfast, when Charlus proposed a visit to the Diagon alley and later to Gringotts. Eager to accompany his grandparents, he agreed swiftly. Thus, began a day of dawning of truths, where he was taken to Gringotts and officially designated, the Potter heir. He found out that he owned several vaults in both time-lines, though he had had limited access until his majority. As Alexandre Potter, he had come of age on 25 December, 1977. His personal vaults now included, the Peverell vault, the Gryffindor vault, and the Black vault of Dorea's dowry in addition to the Potter vaults. He had only known about his own vault in his time-line.

_'What had happened to his other vaults?'_

They contacted the French side of the extended family and with the help of only trusted lawyers and goblins, laid a false trail of Alex's existence in the world. James was summoned home at the earliest possible time, along with his step sister Denise, who until now was introduced as Denise Merci and had studied in Beauxbatons. It was time for the family to come together.

Dorea marched him to to an oculist who fixed his eyes. Later, he was pushed into _Madame_ Taffeta's exclusive wear and entrusted to her personal dresser/tailor ordering him to dress him like a rich pureblood heir, he was. All of Harry's protests were dutifully ignored either with a proud sniff, with the quiet threat that it was her right to pamper him silly as his grandma or skillful guilt trips that she may not have much time to do so anyways in case Harry decided to return to his time-line sooner than she thought. As Harry had not made it clear that he had no intension of ever leaving this time, he had grinned and bore everything with a long suffering expression on his face.

Dorea sat in a quiet corner sipping tea while _Madame_ Taffeta's assistants ran about left and right, with different types of clothes and patterns. Harry was enjoying his first shopping experience in grand style; in a private sitting room blessed with a non chatty full length mirror while he changed and critiqued the robes. He was currently dressed in elaborately embroidered, green silk robes. He was trying on a black masked ball mask, topped with soft black feathers, liberally sprinkled with real (permanently attached) dew drops when he caught sight of a platinum haired teenager swaggering through the alley.

Minutes later, Lucius Malfoy entered the shop. Harry hidden behind the veiled cloth of, now open changing room could scrutinize him clearly. Lucius dressed in soft grey robes, had no such privilege. Harry gathered from Lucius's short conversation with _Madame_ Taffeta that the blond had come for the trial of certain new robes, previously ordered. He was shown into the adjoining changing rooms. He closed his door with a new robe in his hands.

A feeling twisted his stomach. Was this what desire felt like? What desire _looked_ like? Harry knew now, without a doubt, Desire … for him.

"_Verto Perspicuous_," he murmured. The wall between the two rooms turned transparent, albeit only one way. Harry watched as Lucius shook off his cloak first, then his robes. Harry hissed. He could see marks peeking beneath the sleeveless tunic that the other boy wore. Angry red marks that suspiciously looked like whip marks, adorned his neck and arms.

Something from his visions came floating back…._He knew Abraxas... He also knew of his favorite methods of keeping his progeny in line. No more..._

Harry's jaws clenched. No wonder, the man was a ruthless bastard. Harry had undergone a similar transformation, where he had silently chipped away his naïve self, after years of abuse, both at the hands of Durselys and Voldemort. There was another feeling bubbling in his chest now. It was protectiveness, far more fierce than lust ever could be, and it made him reckless.

He whispered a Notice-me-Not charm, then a _Silencio_ charm, and merged the two rooms together with another wave of his wand. The walls fused and cleared away a path in the middle.

Lucius whirled and pressed himself against the wall. He blinked once and hissed. "What are you doing, in here?" Harry stalked forward slowly; shifting in sync with the blond till he reached the boy, loosely pressing his arms on blonde's both sides, and trapping his quarry. Lucius stood rigidly while he scrutinized the stranger. Soft lights highlighted the tops of his cheeks and his nose, touched bits of his dark, messy hair, and shone in his brilliant green eyes, the rest was covered by a black mask.

"Who did it?" Harry probed softly.

"What?" Lucius stared angrily at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, tentatively pressing himself against the tense blond. When the blond shook his head, Harry touched a laceration on his lower neck. Lucius hissed but otherwise refused to show any emotion.

"You can heal them easily, with magic." he said softly.

"I….." Lucius struggled with his emotions, his body held terse, and then sighed, "I am underage still… I…I have no wand."

Anger coursed through Harry at the lie, underage or not nobody could take his wand away from him; Abraxas, the bastard must be punishing Lucius, in creative ways, but he merely tilted his head, "Hmmmm?"

He brought his wand to Lucius's side, whispering a healing charm on the laceration. Within seconds the skin knitted together and the wound healed. Lucius released a breath he was holding.

"Disrobe." Harry murmured in his ear, his breath coursing over soft cartilage. Lucius twisted slightly and Harry saw the problem. The tunic had no sash. It was buttoned up tightly up to the neck in the back. Lucius was unable to open it; obviously dressed, by the servants in the morning.

_"Effringo_." The tunic pulled free and slid down on the floor. The blond turned completely and Harry had to swallow his rage. His back was littered with criss-crossing, whipping wounds. He moved his wand meticulously, cleaning and closing the torn flesh. Thank Merlin, it wouldn't scar. It was a painful process for Lucius while for Harry it was simply very tiring. At the end of it, both were panting heavily. Lucius's back been once more pale and smooth, with muscles rippling beautifully under his touch.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Lucius slowly turned, gazing at him inquisitively. Harry found himself trapped in his gaze and even stepped closer. The very air seemed to spark between them. "Who….. are you?"

"Alex, my name is Alex?" Lucius could see, he was breathing hard as well and found his gaze suddenly locked on his full lips, watching as his breath moved in and out and he found herself inexplicably wondering what they would feel like against his, "I am Lucius. Thank you."

Harry tipped his head and turned to leave, but a soft "Alex?" hindered him.

He turned back.

"Kiss me….please."

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to stop."

Lucius suddenly felt powerful and energized by his reaction to Alex. No one had ever chosen _him_ first, desired _him_ above anyone else, no one had ever healed him so lovingly, not even his mother; all everybody else saw was his father's wealth and his status as Malfoy heir, and the feeling was almost overwhelming. _Alex_ desired him. '_And Voldemort too._' His mind whispered. He shivered. He knew what was going to happen on his 17th birthday. He wasn't a naive boy, but a virgin nonetheless. Virginity was precious and highly prized in dark rituals. The cause of all those propriety talks suddenly became clear in his mind. He and the rest of his Dark family scions were being groomed for _Voldemort's _bed_. _

Lucius grabbed the front of Harry's robes and, on his tip-toes, raised himself and Harry finally felt those harsh lips press against his. When Harry pulled away, Lucius stared into green eyes that were sparkling; and kissed him again, this time with an open mouth, discovering what scorching _meant_ for the first time. The kiss ended reluctantly and Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. The feel of Lucius's hard body fitted so tightly against his, spun his head. His hands seemed to have a life of their own as they worked their way around his waist to caress his strong back.

"Lucius?" he whispered, his voice husky. "What are you doing to me?"

"Shh," Their noses rubbed together in an affectionate touch.

"So beautiful … so delectable…," Harry murmured as his lips continued scorching a path down his neck; his hand found purchase against calf of younger boy and lifted that one leg up, finally bringing the two to each other's level. Lucius's leg wrapped around his waist and Harry supported his whole weight as their backs arched together. His fingers burrowed in Harry's open robes, grazing his taut nipples. Harry groaned in pleasure and roughly pressed his lips to his neck, biting strongly till he drew blood.

Persistent knocking on Lucius's door brought back reality to them. He kissed Lucius once more, softly letting him down, and cast an illusion spell, which replaced the impressions of marks on Lucius's body. "The spell would last for several days or until you want it gone."

"Will I see you again." Lucius voice was reluctantly hopeful.

"You are _mine_, and I _will_ find you. Soon…." Harry promised, giving him one chaste kiss. He backed out of the small room and reversed his spells. Opening his door, he was soon bombarded with another armful of cloths he was supposed to try.

############

He _knew_ that both his Grandparents _knew_ that he wanted all these experiences. The thrill of being bothered by his family and being able to bask in their attention. At the end of the day, he had hugged them both, plopped down on the sofa in their room and slept through the night peacefully, perhaps for the first time in a long time. Unknown to him, Charlus and Dorea had sat for long hours that night watching their grandson sleep with an innocent expression on his tired face and thanked the gods for giving them the opportunity to have this experience.

The next few days passed like his first day. Both Charlus and Dorea took their new son to important places to visit in England, Wales and Scotland.

James and Denise were scheduled to arrive today and Harry was eager to meet his father. Charlus, Dorea and Harry had decided to introduce Harry as Denise's twin brother, separated from the family because of attempts on his life. Now that he had crossed the age of majority both Denise and Alex would rejoin the family. Harry's scar was to be explained as the curse scar from the same attempt.

######

Slipping through the large front doors, he stepped out of the villa and into the refreshing night air. He took a deep breath and began leisurely walking towards the lake. His boots were accepted softly into the grass, and he took a drink of his fire-whiskey, feeling the warmth pass through his throat, then chest, then stomach. He softly lowered himself in the sands on sparse beach.

Harry pondered over last few days. He was both thrilled and filled with great sadness that in his time-line he had never known his Grandparents. Yet, it had been drilled in his head by Hermione numerous times, that to interfere with Fate and time was a dangerous and a risky business, he should avoid at all costs. _He_ knew, yet he had come here.

'What _should_ I _do now_?' he asked himself.

He had the knowledge and means to effectively cripple Voldemort. _He could do_ whatever _he_ wanted? Should he interfere or should he let the time-line go on, as it were. What should he do? '_Should I leave for France with family or stay here with James? Should I try to save my family?...and Lucius?' _So many uncertain implications of the numerous ways his decisions could backfire filled his head with worry. Yet, he would never trade this time with his family, with terse but peaceful after-war quasi past/future for all the gold in the world.

He still had about one year of peace with his Grandparents, at the end of which Riddle would start the killings. Right now, he was busy gathering followers and strengthening his position. But soon the time of bloodshed would come. What was he supposed to do? There was no more residue of Tom's old soul clinging to his body, yet his gift of parseltongue remained, along with his ability to get into Voldemort's head and listen to his thoughts. _Eww_. It seemed that the transfer of powers happened due to that blasted prophecy, which was valid until the end of time and not because of the horcrux. Does that mean his mother could have survived with him or was she merely a vessel through which Fate had played her game? All the questions without any plausible answers were driving him nuts.

########################

Reference pose: on profile's page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, I shall be a manipulative war goddess of ancient Greece. I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wish that Harry Potter was rotten by me. Wink! wink! Alas ! I am making no money from this work of fan-fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

"How _did_ I end up _here,_ in of all the places?"

Harry grumbled as he looked around. Minutes before, he was walking down the stairs. Suddenly his foot slips and BAM he is here. He knew this place. He _has_ been here before. Well! If he could accept being in limbo so calmly, he better be Death's favorite. Whether it was good or a bad, he is yet to find out. There, visible through the thinning smoke, was the King's Cross station, the limbo version, _again_.

He muttered under his breath. "I am back again so soon. At least, I am not naked. I got to know my grandparents, before I died this time. Should I say, 'Fate has an annoying obsession with me?' Why, she likes to kill me over and over. Let me recall, it's two times now, minus the innumerable attempts."

"That would be correct", a voice behind him replied. He turned sharply. His visitor, this time was not Dumbledore. He took her in. She looked about fifteen with a beautiful face and deceptively calm eyes. She was dressed in beautiful green dress and wait she had in her hands a time portal.

"I am dead, aren't I? Finally, stretched my luck too far!" he looked around calmly.

The girl grinned mischievously. "Congratulations you just won me a bet against Fate. I told her you would be calm about this and she was adamant you won't be. And yes, you are dead for the time being."

He gawped, a little agitated, "What do you mean for the time being? Either I am or I am not. Get me on the train to the next great adventure", he muttered sarcastically.

"Your adventure has just begun! I am sorry, we had to meet like this, but this was the quickest way for me to talk to you. Otherwise, I would have to needed to create a bond with you and I think you already have enough of them. Do you want another voice in your head dictating what to do with your life?"

Harry shook his head.

"All right listen. We immortals have a very limited means of entertainment. So, we kind of try to influence mortals sometimes, just for the fun of it." Looking at Harry's indignant expression, she added quickly, "Mortals still have their free will. Let's say, we can manipulate a bit of situations here and there and place bets on the outcome. What mortals do with their chances is their decision and we win or lose bets on the basis of the outcome. It's like playing live chess. Fate though, likes to play dirty. She had all these twisted plots and designs involving mortals, especially you. I personally think she is a bit obsessed with you, because you have made her lose more than a few bets. Must I mention your knack for surviving against impossible odds, kid? That is why, she encouraged so many people hell bent on manipulating you. What she didn't know that I and Chaos, my card partner you know, have protections placed on you. We managed to keep you alive quite famously. Your mother's love helped too."

Harry stared. "So, you have bets placed on what I do with the chances I have been given." He looked at the time portal, realization dawning in, "You gave me that didn't you. When I went into the Room of Requirement to hide this the first time, there was no information on how to work it. Second time though, there was a book beneath it."

The teenage goddess grinned, "Who made the Room of Requirement available to you? Wouldn't you like to know? After all, the Marauders never found it when they were at Hogwarts. Fate only helped Tom Riddle to find it. Didn't you wonder why Neville got the room to work so flawlessly? He was the one supposed to find it and use it in the first place."

Harry smirked, "Now, you are going to tell me that Neville was supposed to be the Boy Who Lived."

The girl stared at him, "How did you know that?"

It was Harry who was speechless now, "What?" he screamed. "Oh! If I ever meet Fate, I will have few choice words to say."

"It was your mother who saved you, just like mine did. And Fate's a bitch who likes to screw everyone, even immortals."

"Your mother."

"Another story, another time, Harry. So, I wanted to tell you a few things. Don't try to go back to the future. Fate was mad, when you went back from limbo. Neville was supposed to kill the final horcrux and then Tom Riddle. She had it all arranged nicely. But then you foiled her like you always do, and did I mention you are my favorite mortal.

Then she began to plot so that people in the Wizengamot, sad traitors they are, would agree to send you to Azkaban because of fear that you might turn dark. Ginny loved you with all her heart, but in time she would have been twisted by Fate too. So, I sent you the book to ensure that you got out of her reach. The portal has done its work. Now you no longer are Harry Potter, but truly Alexandre Antione Potter. Your death was necessary to bring about the necessary magical and physical changes. In this time, it will be hard for her to find people who will want to manipulate you. She will find someone, so stay on your guard. The future has not yet happened in this time. I am sorry but, I cannot allow you to go back."

He groaned, "I get it. Hell, if the future is going to be that, I am happier here. What about the real Harry now?"

She smiled, "Maybe, you will never be born; it will be easier that way; don't you think?"

Harry mentally agreed. It would be just too weird to see himself as an infant. "Are we quite finished here?" he asked, his voice strained. He bit his lower lip to keep his emotions in check.

"_Yes, now is the time you go back."_

Harry found himself drifting back. "Wait! At least tell me your name."

"_Persephone."_ The name lingered in the air around him.

* * *

Harry woke up and found James Potter looming over him, a look of concern on his face.

"Er, Hello!" He said sitting up on the sofa.

"Dad", James bellowed, "He woke up just now."

Charlus and Dorea rushed in and sat down on the couch he was laying on previously; then began checking him for injuries frantically.

"Are you all right? You stopped breathing all together. Oh god! I thought you died. I was calling for a healer." Dorea exclaimed.

"Yes I did.'' he said quietly, then reached out and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"What?" she cried.

He leaned in closer and brought his mouth near her ear, whispering, "Er, Charlus, Dorea. I am fine but we need to talk in private."

They nodded and walked to Charlus's study. Harry threw a few charms on the door and secured the room.

He began quietly, "I kind of died." He held a hand up, indicating he would brook no interruption considering the questioning looks sent his way. He elaborated, "I came back by using a Time Portal to see you. All of my family is dead in my timeline. I never got a chance to know anyone and I wanted to find sometime, so I could heal because of all that Fate has thrown at me. I just found out that I, Harry Potter wasn't supposed to survive. I lived because the other deities plotted behind Fate's back. They have also managed to turn me _really_ into Alexandre Antione Potter. Magically, I am your son Alexandre Antione Potter, for all intent and purposes. I am here to stay, dad."

As he had expected, they stared at him but then Dorea rushed at him and hugged him. "It's been hard on us all. All the lies and deceptions." she said finally with a slight quaver in her voice.

Harry smiled. "I am here to stay as your son. You sure you want me?"

Charlus stared at him boggled by his sudden shyness, for a few minutes, and then squeezed his shoulder. "Hello Alex, I am your father."

Alex nodded. "Hello Father." Magic swirled around them confirming their acceptance of each other.

He smirked added seriously, "The secret stays with us." All three of them nodded.

* * *

Alex and his parents walked back to the sitting room. James, Sirius and a beautiful girl who looked exactly like his twin sister would look like, _if_ he had one, were nervously sitting around. _Denise Raphunzel Merci_ soon to be Potter, was sure to attract a lot of attention. Harry was sure he will have his hands full with responsibility as her older by five minute's brother.

Charlus cleared his throat. "All right kids, we had a few things to tell you. James, you have known Denise as your cousin for a long time. What is not known to anyone else is that she is your older sister, and Alex here is her twin and older brother." He pointed his thumb towards the other side of the room where Alex stood, leaning against the wall. "When they were mere days old, there was an attack on the manor. So, I sent them in hiding for their own safety. Denise was sent to France to her mother's family and Alex was raised in muggle Britain by a friend. Alex, being the oldest son is also my heir."

James's eyes bugged out as Charlus finished his speech, "You mean these two are my real older brother and sister," indicating both Harry and Denise. James has always hated the responsibilities and pressures that came with being a pureblood heir. Now he was free of them. _HE WAS FREE_. His brain was dancing tango. This was the luckiest day of his life. He looked at his dad.

Charlus nodded answering his unspoken questions. "Cool." He breathed and bounded out of his seat, "Hey older brother and sis. As your official and only younger brother, I offer you my heartfelt condolences to survive all the pranks, I am going to get away with now." he smiled and gave them puppy dog eyes.

The adults laughed. Harry smirked. "We'll see little brother." Denise giggled at his antics.

"Err! What happened to you before?"

"I tripped and fell from the stairs and passed out for a while, not a feat I would like to repeat in near future." He taunted playfully.

Alex walked over to Denise. "Hi, little sis." She grinned at him and he suddenly found himself with an armful of his sister.

"Hi, big brother", she whispered. Something in him clicked, as if a long lost piece of him has just slid back into his heart. He held her closely, for a few moments. 'He might have gone to live with her had she been known to the world in his time. Maybe Dumbledore had found a way to get rid of her too.' He didn't know anything about her later life, but he intended to save her this time.

Harry caught the interested glances Sirius was throwing in her direction. Maybe, he wouldn't have to be so worried after all. He knew Sirius had been quite the Casanova in his time at school, but it was nothing a few well placed warnings couldn't cure. He nodded at Sirius showing his acceptance. Sirius's eyes widened and he nodded back. Harry released Denise, placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. He approached the teenage version of his ex-Godfather.

Sirius stood up and offered his hand, half-grinning, half-nervous. "Sirius Orion Black also called Padfoot, at your service." Alex took the offered limb and gave Sirius a half hug. His nose was at Sirius's ear and his voice was a low growl, "If you hurt her, I will tear you apart from limb to limb," he hissed. Sirius stiffened marginally and nodded. Alex surveyed him from top to bottom which left Sirius squirming slightly, then went back to his parents.

James and the others watched the interplay curiously. The adults grinned. It seemed that Alex was quite a fierce defender for his sister. Sirius was almost Family. They could breathe easy. If it worked out, they will soon have him, as their son in law.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, I shall be a manipulative war goddess of ancient Greece. I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wish that Harry Potter was rotten by me. Wink! wink! Alas ! I am making no money from this work of fan-fiction.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was in King's Cross. _Again_. He cursed loudly. "Why I am kept in this infernal loop of limbo and life? It makes no sense."

"Hello Harry Potter." said an ethereal voice.

"Meetings like this have to stop. I refuse to be a constant source of entertainment for immortals." muttered Harry.

"I am just amused because you are wasting your strength on a fruitless task...Who did you meet last time?" the voice asked.

"I…" he stopped himself. It wasn't Persephone's voice. Harry peered around suspiciously and concentrated.

After his last near death experience, his eyesight had improved. He was stronger too, with a lean and lithe body unaffected by years of malnourishment. It almost made death worthwhile. The next day, he hadn't recognized himself in the mirror. Courtesy of Charlus, he was spared from providing an explanation. Charlus had explained the changes easily. The Family Magic's have formally recognized him as his son and heir when Charlus had accepted him as his son. His face had changed too. He now sported long raven locks which framed his pale face. His green eyes sparkled brilliantly with determination, softening his set square jaw. He was a masculine beauty, with strong features, unlike the waif-ish boy he was earlier. He had wondered whether Lucius will still find him attractive.

The mists cleared and the visitor's face came into sharp relief. She wasn't Persephone. She was a very beautiful young woman. She looked to be about 25. It was no doubt she was one of those _damned_ immortals. He wondered if she was Chaos.

She smiled at him but instead of soothing his fears her smile sent a chill down his spine and he instinctively backed away. Whoever she was, she was _not_ his friend. She kept moving forward steadily and Harry found himself backed in a corner.

When she spoke Harry flinched,"Chaos, cheated you know; sent you, out of my grasp. I can't kill you here right now because you rent apart the fabric of time itself, evading my plans. But I am stronger than you. I will have you, _Harry Potter_." She grabbed his face in her hand, and Harry froze staring at the expression on her beautiful face. It was contorted with fury. Her cold touch made him want to shrink away but her grip was too strong.

"I and Death have a little bet going on. Before, she merely wanted you dead. Now, she wants you to suffer before you die and I will make sure of that. You cannot fight me, Mortal. I know you cannot go back now to future. Till now, you have slipped enough times through my hands. But I will set things right this time. You will be born but your mother will resent you. Yes, that will ensure that you die here, like you were meant to, in both timelines."

She smiled vindictively and released his face, "Sleep well, Harry Potter. Your time is coming." Harry flinched as he was released.

* * *

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. Of all the things that he had valued in his life he had valued his mother's love the most. That damned immortal was planning to take even that away from him. No, he would ensure that he will not be born in this timeline if that was the only way to survive.

He took his face in his hands and groaned. "Oh god! I have to separate my parents."

'_You are so selfish Potter. For your survival you want to separate your own father from his love.' Snape's voice hissed tauntingly, in his mind._

Harry seemed to have cottoned on to his sarcasm. "Won't that make you happy? Lily hates James now, doesn't she? I just have to ensure that she continues to hate him for just a while longer. I was born in the July 1980. That means I was conceived around Halloween in 1979. I have to keep them away from each other, until November 1979 or till my birthday, just to be safe. Fate likes to play dirty, doesn't she?" Harry thought irritably.

_"That she does, Potter. That she does. Be careful."_

_

* * *

_

It was necessary that he move fast. James was the Head Boy and Lily Head Girl, for the coming academic year, and they will reside in adjacent suites. This posed a huge problem in keeping them apart, as they will live in close contact throughout the year.

When Dumbledore had informed Charlus about his decision, Charlus had tried to get Dumbledore to reconsider. He thought that James was a bit too immature for the job, with his history of pranks but the Headmaster wasn't swayed. Harry needed to resolve the situation quickly and effectively. In his mind there was only one solution effective and binding enough. He intended to see it through. He found Charlus in his study after breakfast.

"Dad, I need to discuss something very important."

"What is it, son?"

He hesitated, debating, "I need to nip a few problems in the bud. I need you to start negotiating for marriage contracts." He glanced up just in time to see a look of shock on Charlus's face.

"Who are you planning to get hitched sonny?" Dorea had joined them in the study.

"I and Lucius Malfoy, James and Narcissa Black & Sirius and Denise." It'd been a bit of a scramble, looking at their astonished faces. He quickly added. "Sirius will run away from home later in this year. I want to give him another reason to end up here with Denise. James's contract could be made with an exit clause. Trust me mum, James can not be allowed to pursue Lily at this time. It is very dangerous. Later, when it is safer we will see."

Dorea stared at him while all the reaction he'd gotten from his Dad was an indulgent acquiescence accompanied by a shake of his head. "Lucius Malfoy, Harry. The family is as dark as Blacks. You are the heir and of age; so your decisions are as good as ours. Are you sure?" Harry nodded.

"Why?" Dorea asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?" At their assent he continued. "In my timeline, Lucius became one of the most infamous Death Eaters, who were followers of Voldemort. He was cold, ruthless and a destructive killer; but he loved his family. When Voldemort threatened his family, he balked. He didn't fight in the final battle with Voldemort. If he is in contract with us, the allegiance of Malfoys will lie with us; same for Narcissa, we need to extend an olive branch to your estranged family and salvage what can be saved _now_. We need the support of family even if they are Blacks. A war is coming Mum, and I intend to see my family survive. After the threat is over, we will see about James."

"When were you born? Won't you die or something if you were never born?" Dorea asked worriedly.

Harry smiled. "No mum. I am Alex in everything but mind. If I am born again, there might be a greater chance that I can die, though I doubt it. So help me. James and Lily died trying to protect _me_, you know. I know it's hard but I cannot allow that to happen again."

"I will start the proceedings. Are you sure to go through with it?" Charlus asked seriously. Harry inclined his head. "Very well," he sighed.

Harry rose to leave. "Harry… Alex." Harry turned back. "Dumbledore and McGonagall are coming tomorrow to test you and meet Denise, for your seventh year in Hogwarts. I told them that you were home schooled for security reasons, but now that you are of age you will go to Hogwarts for your final year. Denise will be going with you."

Harry nodded. "See you then." He left.

As the door shut on him, Dorea looked over her shoulder at her husband, genuinely shocked, "He thinks like a Slytherin. I think he has taken after my part of the family. Where do you think he will be sorted?"

He nodded, understanding. "After today, Slytherin is a very good possibility but something tells me that he will be very happy in Gryffindor. He can rein in that raging chaos called Marauders." Charlus smiled affectionately. "He is more mature and capable of leadership than Remus and James and that's saying something. Dumbledore shall never find it out. The secret remains with us." Dorea nodded.

* * *

"Alex, these are Remus and Peter; James's dorm-mates at the school." Dorea introduced the two boys who had joined them for lunch.

Alex inclined his head in greeting towards the two boys and kissed his sister and Mum on the cheek before meeting his brother's gaze. James' eyes glinted in suppressed rage. Charlus had approached both the Malfoys and Blacks for the contracts. Both families have responded positively and it seemed the old feud was buried under new negotiations. James and Sirius had found out about the contracts at breakfast today. The former was delighted but the other was infuriated. Denise simply blushed and left the room followed by Sirius.

Then James found out that it was Alex's idea. Since then, his wrath was centered on him. Now, he refused to even acknowledge his brother. Harry had borne James's anger with grace. He was partly distracted as Dumbledore was scheduled to arrive after lunch. He was caught up in pondering the best way to deal with the old headmaster. According to his parents, being polite and aloof would be the best choice in the matter. He concurred.

After lunch, the four boys sat quietly in one corner, heads bent together. Harry was sure that they were plotting revenge but he paid little attention. Denise was out in the garden. Charlus, Harry and Dorea were arguing the finer points of contracts.

At quarter to three, an elf announced the arrival of the teachers. Dorea greeted Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick in the parlor. Denise then walked in and was introduced along with Harry/Alex. Alex passed his exams quickly and with flying colors. The professors were satisfied with the level of his work and his admission was finalized. Alex tensed. It was time for prying quuestions.

"So Alex, where in muggle Britain did you reside." McGonagall asked casually.

_'And so it begins'_ Alex thought. He met her eyes and spoke clearly, "A small town near London. I lived with one of my father's friend's squib relative though I had foreign tutors." It was the truth but not much could be gleaned from it.

Dumbledore was mystified by this calm and confident teenager. He looked definite Slytherin material and that worried him. Voldemort was almost out in the open. The attacks were very minor and scattered but he was afraid that things could escalate very quickly if not contained. The ministry had even refused to identify it until very recently. Things were moving exponentially and could explode at any given moment. This young and impressionable teenager was one of the things that Tom would be keeping his eyes out for. He had to nudge him slightly in the different direction. Perhaps he could be a Ravenclaw. His sources had informed him that Charlus had initiated negotiations for a contract between Alex and Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, Alex had taken a fancy to the Malfoy heir and the Malfoys were ecstatic. The Potters were a fairly influential and old aristocratic family. This could be dangerous. No, the contract could not be allowed.

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts, Alex. Which house would you prefer?" Dumbledore asked probing at the same time with _legiminency_.

"Yes, either Slytherin or Gryffindor would be fine. I think any of the two may suit me given my conflicting tendencies and moods at any time." Alex answered coolly strengthening his mental defenses. Alex's occlumency shields rivaled Dumbledore's courtesy of his grandparents. "Ravenclaw isn't bad either." He inclined his head towards professor Flitwick. Flitwick beamed. Alex smiled back. Dumbledore frowned as his probe was repelled. He had gathered that the boy was sincere but that was it.

"Very well; the term begins on September 1. These are your letter and school supplies list. You will be a seventh year along with your brother and sister. We shall see you then." Dumbledore finished. Alex bowed his head and walked out gracefully.

Minerva looked at Dorea. "That boy is sure going to break a lot of hearts this year."

Dorea looked amused. "He already had his eyes set on Lucius Malfoy. He is quite the looker too. They will make a good pair." Minerva was slightly dazed at the news, and she hurriedly agreed.

Dumbledore interjected delicately. "Are you sure that is wise Dorea. Malfoys are quite the supporters of pure blood supremacy."

"I care about the happiness of my family, Dumbledore. If he wants that boy, we will get the boy. The Malfoys are delighted with the alliance. They were aiming for my eldest niece but I have offered for her too; for James."

Dumbledore's mind stuttered to a stop. Minerva was speechless. This was news indeed. That explained the sour glances James was throwing in the direction of his parents. James had always proclaimed his love for Lily Evans but the girl had yet to pay him any attention.

He mused silently. _'So_, his family had decided to get him engaged to Narcissa.' It was a good match and the old feud between the two families was nullified. It was a bad news for him. 'The Potters are dangerously tethering on the lines between light and dark now. If they turned it will be a major blow to the light faction. Damage control is needed and quick.'

"As per my knowledge, James has always pursued another girl. Is he happy with the engagement?"

Dorea pursed her lips. She had to be careful now. Charlus squeezed her hand and answered. "Alex suggested it. James has been chasing after this girl for years and she has not responded well. So, we decided it is time James should learn some responsibility and court another girl who is not so disdainful of his efforts. He is at an age where new attachments are easily formed. The sooner he realizes that something's aren't worth chasing the better he will be. Dorea and I concur. Narcissa is beautiful and well tempered; she can help in James' wild ways. It will be a good match for our son. Sirius and Denise are to be engaged too. The kids haven't stopped blushing since we told them the news. We will be signing the contract soon."

Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall were astonished. Three contracts were big news; and between three very influential families. They exchanged glances and offered well wishes. Dumbledore's thoughts were in furious turmoil. The hidden heir and daughter's return to Potters' was a big enough shock in itself. The Blacks were thoroughly shamed in the pureblood circles upon receiving the news; both for trying to kill the heir and then failing to achieve it. The marriages however would both enhance their status and bury the old feud, solidly binding the two families. Alex has proven himself to be a master. In one fell swoop, he had ensured the protection of his family from both sides of the war.

'This will not do.' Dumbledore thought furiously. 'Alex didn't trust him at all. If James somehow, broke the contract, Charlus and Dorea could be persuaded firmly to be light. That would be the best course of action for me to take. Let the situation play out for now. The tension between the two brothers should be allowed to fester and I will take advantage at the right time.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, I shall be a manipulative war goddess of ancient Greece. I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wish that Harry Potter was rotten by me. Wink! wink! Alas ! I am making no money from this work of fan-fiction.**

**Chapter 6**

_Lucius felt anxious, and slightly frightened in a strange, intangible sort of way. _

He furrowed his eyebrows as his brain processed the latest blow to his already fragile ego. Today after breakfast, he was informed about his intended by his _Father_. The contract with the Potter scion was signed and sealed yesterday. He sighed softly clutching his wand. He had known about the rumors of twins, a brother and a sister being reintroduced into the society at the Potters' ball.

Initially, he was under the illusion that his intended was the Potter girl, whom nobody had yet seen. She was rumored to be a beauty, in the French Pureblood society though she has never been introduced. The reason has only now become clear. The Potter Heir was in training with foreign tutors and was underage. Now that the Heir was back, both twins were set to enter the society. His Father and _his _Lord had taken this contract as a major victory against the Light Pureblood faction. One of _them _marrying into Dark was a big achievement, enough for them to cast _his _life in servitude.

_He sighs. _

He had no sway in the matter of his own marriage. To his Father, he was just another pawn in the political games to be auctioned off for gain. He used to think that only women were subjected to such measures. He had hoped to marry, if not for love then a girl of his choosing. However, his right was snatched away by his Father's _Master _who had literally salivated at the idea of having the handsome Heir of the Light family under his influence.

_He suppresses a shudder. _

_Today, is the day of the coming of age ball, the Potters' are throwing in the honor of their Heir, daughter and the younger son. Today, he is going to meet the person he will be bonded to, unless some catastrophe or miracle in his case occurs._

Lucius straightened his robes. He was the Malfoy Heir. People expected him to be cold, imperious and ruthless and that is exactly what he is going to show them. Emotions had no place in his world. The only rule of the game was power; the rest of them were meant to be broken if the situation demanded.

_His mask is in place, his robes opulent. He is ready to take on the world._

His carriage was received in the foyer of the Potter manor. As Lucius had seen during the previous parties, the Villa was not much bigger than the Malfoy manor; on the positive side it was far more opulently decorated with vibrant colors and covered with a lush valley of wild flowers on three sides and a lake in the front; some of the herbs in their grounds were quite rare and the trees teemed with game. The flora and fauna on the grounds was what had initially made the Potters prosperous.

Compared to the cold Manor Lucius had grown up in, there was certain warmth that lingered sweetly in the very air here.

_His heart clenches painfully._

Was he expected to live here after bonding? Due to the political advantages the match had offered, his Father had relinquished the rights on him. All the major decisions of his life, now lay in the hand of his intended. He would love to stay here but he _knew_ better to keep his mouth shut. One slightest mistake tonight may earn him an hour of _Cruciatus_ in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius and his parents were shown to a parlor where the majority of the arrivals were mingling. These were the Elites of the Pureblood society who would have the first glimpse of the ever elusive Heir.

_He removes himself to dark shadows by the side of the window. The heavy drapery helps conceal him further. He stands white-faced, staring at nothing; his aura brooding. The realities of what is going on in his life have finally caught up with him. His life is over. He is going to be handed over to some Light oriented Heir like chattel. He feels cold and trapped. His brain is so scattered that he doesn't seem to have heard when Sirius Black calls his name. _

Sirius had noticed his tensed body. Cautiously, he walked over and stood next to Lucius; he placed his hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder. Lucius jerked and looked at Sirius.

_His eyes are abnormally large, almost as large as Denise's._

"Black." Lucius acknowledged hoarsely. They have never gotten on well together before. In school, they were in different houses and the house rivalry had led to quite a few skirmishes for him to consider the younger boy in good faith.

"Malfoy." Black nodded and started to steer him toward a shadowed door. Through the side-door, he was escorted to the first floor hallway. Black shut the door behind them, and he finally saw a row of private suites.

Black stopped there in front of the Heir's suite and looked at him with a steady gaze. "He wishes to see you. This is where I shall leave you. Words of advice, 'Do not anger him. He is not like the rest of us.' As your future brother in law it is my job to advice you. I will come back in 15 minutes and escort you to the rest of our friends."

_Lucius nearly gapes at him, but managed to restrain himself at the last minute. "Future, brother in law?" he probes tentatively._

Black said flatly, "I was engaged to his sister last week. He approves but he is scary when angered. James found that out the hard way. Take care." Then in a voice low enough not to be heard Black muttered, "I do not want to collect bits and pieces of you later." He left with a bemused expression lingering on his face, which Lucius failed to notice.

_Lucius nods to himself, takes a deep breath and enters. _

The room was wide and tall, with graceful arches, a fiery hearth and precise leading between the window panes. A great chandelier hung in the center, a number of candles burning in it, resisting flickering in the draught, casting the room in bright glow. It was tastefully decorated with white couches and carpets placed strategically.

As the door shut behind him, the only occupant of the room turned to look at him. Lucius drew a sharp breath. The stranger was running a comb through his thick black locks while the house elves fussed around him. He looked beautiful in perfectly tailored black robes. As if he could feel Lucius' eyes on him, Alex looked back after only a moment and stared at the blonde.

_It is the eyes that hold Lucius petrified. There is a glint in the other boy's eyes; a very familiar glint that he has seen before, which sends shivers down his spine._

This boy, his intended looked like a dangerous predator who at this instant was regarding him as prey. He had seen that look before once, in a very small changing room. It was _Alex_.

_His breath leaves him. He stares._

"Leave us, please," Alex softly said to elves. They curtsied and popped out.

"Do be seated, Lucius." Alex gave him a small smile in recognition.

_Lucius releases a strangled breath, nods and takes a loveseat near him, drinking the sight in._

Alex ran the comb through a few more times and tamed his wayward hair with some gel. Satisfied, he turned to observe the blonde.

"Where've you been?" Lucius asked, perhaps more tersely than necessary.

Alex grinned easily, and closed his arms over his chest lazily. "Arranging this." He stalked forth and took a seat before him.

_Lucius' breath hitches._

Dark hair strayed over Alex's eyes shadowing them and he turned away staring at the fire burning brightly in the hearth. "I've been unsettled, since I met you," He admitted. He turned back suddenly, eyes strangely bright. "I am Alexandre Antione Potter. You look handsome tonight." Harry observed him critically, "but we need to make a few changes. Come hither."

_Lucius obeys. _

Harry took his wand and started to trim his hair. Lucius, in the past has loved his long silky tresses, which were now being chopped off but he kept mum. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself being maneuvered in a standing position and moved.

"Look." Harry whispered in his ear. Lucius blinked and found himself facing a huge mirror. He was pleasantly surprised when he accessed his new looks.

_He dares to think, he looks hot._

His uneven cut hair gave him layered bangs falling in his eyes. "Now, you look roguishly handsome."

_Lucius silently concurs.

* * *

_

Harry banished the chopped hair with a flick of his wand. He liked Lucius's new look. Now, he looked like another handsome young man, unlike his Father. He knew, Draco had tried to emulate his Father both in looks and gait. Perhaps, Lucius had done the same. He intended to change that. It was absolutely essential for him to break any hold that Abraxas still had on his progeny. Lucius was now _his _legally and come high heaven or high water, he intended to keep him. Period.

Now that he took him in, he noticed that Lucius never protested whatever he had done to his hair. Lucius looked as if he hardly dared to breathe without his consent. Was Lucius afraid of him? _Idiot_, he _was_ afraid of him. He had forgotten whom he had asked to escort him in here. Sirius must have scared him silly for Lucius to be so terrified of him. It was kind of ironic. He was always intimidated by Lucius in his other life as he called his past now. Maybe it was the famous Malfoy mask that hid anything from the public that they wanted to hide. Here, Lucius was helpless, just as he was helpless before Voldemort.

Harry smiled at him. His hands gripped the hips of the other and held him in close contact. They were standing together and Harry noticed that he was slightly taller than Lucius. He dipped his head and gave the other boy a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss was sweet. He tasted of cinnamon and it was intoxicating to Harry. He ran his tongue over those lips and they parted. Harry dove in recklessly fisting up the blonde's hair in his hands. Lucius responded enthusiastically, his fears forgotten now, his hands seeking contact with the bare skin of his intended. Alex moved to his neck, Lucius groaned, arching his back against the mirror. Robes were carefully unclasped and their kisses explored each other.

Harry pressed Lucius against the mirror and bit his bare shoulder. "Look at the reflection" he whispered and Lucius looked. His eyes were captivated by what he saw. His skin was flushed a beautiful pink, his robes were handing off his shoulders and there was a wanton look in his eyes. His back was pressed against Alex's bare chest. Alex had that glint in his eyes again. "You will stay the night." _It was not a question_. Lucius nodded as he lifted his face, seeking his lips. Their lips smacked together softly, lingering with each soft caress for a few short minutes before Lucius returned his head to Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled. "Let's get dressed. I am to be introduced to you tonight. The next door on the right is where Sirius and other young people are. For the sake of propriety, we will pretend this never happened." He kissed Lucius again. It was deep and lingering, leaving both of them quite dazed at the end. "I like your new hair."

"I think I like it too." Lucius grinned.

"This is just for tonight." Alex flicked his wand and created an illusion of long hair on Lucius. Lucius rolled his eyes but Harry could tell he was fighting back a smile.

A knock was heard on the door. The boys quickly straightened tHeir clothes and Alex opened the door. Sirius stood there. Alex nodded to him and told Lucius to follow Sirius. Lucius turned back once. Alex returned the gesture with a smile.

* * *

_Lucius' irons his expression again as he enters the next room. _

Most of his friends from school were here along with several foreign teenagers. They were to wait here until all the guests have assembled downstairs and then they would be called down. The last to be called would be the coming out teenagers all of whom must be in separate parlors.

_Lucius allows himself a quirky grin. _

Instead of the normal Pureblood custom where he will be displayed to the contracted Heir in front of all and sundry, Alex had managed to meet him beforehand. He even admitted to himself that it was deviously accomplished with no one the wiser. The meeting had laid rest to almost all his fears. Alex was passionate, alluring, and devious and not to be angered at any cost; all in the perfect contrast with Narcissa whom his Father had initially offered for. Yes, he will be very happy with Alex.

_He grins at Sirius, when he watches him leaning back in his chair next to Lupin and looking at him, eyebrows raised. He looks taken aback for a minute, and then abandons his companion to lope over to him._

"That good eh!" Black whispered at him grinning mischievously, as he propped himself on the edge of Lucius' seat.

"Yes."

_Lucius shivers ineloquently, and then whispers back. _

"Thank you."

Black continued blithely, "Loosen him up a little. He is a strict taskmaster."

Lucius allowed his agreement.

"I will try."

Black laughed, "Look he's not bad. I bet he has a hard life; cut off from the family like that. Those foreign tutors sure worked him hard. When I first saw him he had this cold intimidating glint in his eyes, as if he had seen many people die in front of his eyes. My Dad has several Auror friends. The older ones have the same look in the eyes that Alex used to have. It softened up as he spent time with his family. He can be cruel too, but at least he is fair. He told James point blank that he should stop pursuing Evans and court my cousin or the consequences won't be pleasant."

"What happened?" he probed.

Black snorted humorlessly, "James refused and Alex took action. He called the Family lawyers and told them to make arrangements so that Lily's parents will be offered a lucrative job in France with place for Lily in Beauxbatons. James was hysterical when his parents also supported Alex. After that, James backed down and Alex dropped his plans. James sulks around now, avoiding everyone. Alex is concerned, but doesn't openly show it."

Yet another piece of information was added to Lucius's image of Alex. He wasn't afraid of making hard decisions. In fact, he was a take charge kind of person.

_A person strong enough to fight for him. He Is sure that Alex has taken him out of the direct reach of the Dark Lord and his Father._

He was doubtful who was worse, the Dark Lord or his Father. Indirectly, he knew he was vulnerable anywhere. He thanked his lucky stars for small mercies.

"Let's move." Sirius stood up and gestured at him. The signal to move downstairs had come. They joined the crowd and started mingling around. After all the guests have been introduced the three teenagers were called down.

They looked magnificent; Denise Raphunzel Potter was escorted by her two dashing brothers, holding her hands on either side. James and Alex looked handsome dressed in black dress robes, and though he _knew _Alex was much more poised than James, their looks were quite similar. Denise was resplendent in her red robes. She posed as an amazing 'belle' of the evening. If Lucius hadn't met Alex before, he would have been jealous of Sirius who overtook the hand of his fiancé and led her to be introduced to the maelstrom of humanity which had descended onto the Potter manor for the night.

"Lucius! Come here", hissed his Father. His Father was smiling; he could also tell that the smile was fake. His hands gripped Lucius's shoulders painfully and said scathingly. "Conduct yourself well. No mistakes." His mother merely smiled at him.

_Lucius arches his neck, as if submitting plasteres a fake smile upon his face. Inside he is smirking. _

It would be perhaps, the last time his Father could legally command him. After the introduction, he will be Alex's to keep.

"Come!" Abraxas whisper-hissed. Lucius followed his parents obediently. Alex raised his eyebrows when he saw them coming, smiled coldly, and waited.

Charlus saw them coming too and stepped forward at their approach, "Alex, I should introduce you to the one of the most important guests tonight. This is Abraxas Malfoy, his wife Felicia and his son Lucius, your intended."

Alex met the eyes of one Abraxas Malfoy head on, the glint in his eyes never ceasing. He could see the warring emotions under senior Malfoys' mask of indifference and impatience, but suspected that he would be one of the few who could. Abraxas Malfoy _loathed _him. He was giving up his _Heir _to him after all. Alex might not be friends or even friendly acquaintances with Malfoys', but he _knew _them and their masks—knew those facial expressions—when they are angry or excited, plotting or bored. Finally, Abraxas broke his gaze and looked at his son.

Lucius bowed. Alex ran a glance all over him and titled his head appraisingly. Then he shrugged, held out his hand and smiled benignly, "The roses are in full bloom this season. Care to accompany me to the gardens." Lucius nodded in acquiesce and took his hand.

"Do be careful to return before midnight, dear. We leave then", shaken by his bold move, Lucius's mother chided gently.

Alex, non sequitur, head cocked innocently to the side exclaimed, "He would be staying, _Felicia_. We need to be properly acquainted over the summer. After all, not much of the summer is left. Oh! Do not trouble yourself to send his things. I need to learn to take care of him." Then he gave her a condescending glare and steered his intended out of the gathering and into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Chapter 7

Dumbledore spoke, "It had come to my notice that you had been engaged to the Malfoy heir. I think congratulations are in order." Harry knew it would not do to look stumped by his parent's confidants identity _yet_; he had to discourage the old man from his meddling.

Alex stared at Dumbledore fixedly. "Really! the news isn't even public, _yet_. Only the families and department of magical contracts had any inkling about it let alone confirm it. I must have negligent in my thoroughness if somebody got their hands on my personal information that easily." He knew quite well that it was his parents who must have told the old man but he chose that the inflection in his voice carried both threat and promises of pain for those who betray him.

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "Your parents told me tonight. Mr. Malfoy is a handsome young man. If he wouldn't have been bested by James in grades, I would have chosen Mr. Malfoy for the head boy this year. "

Harry wasn't fooled for a second. He knew the old man had wanted James in his confidence and later Order. As the head boy Dumbledore would have had valid excuse to build up an understanding between them. Until this summer James was the scion of the Potter family. His family was a light supporter and though the male heirs had a penchant to go after all kinds of witches, they remained wealthy and influential. Dumbledore wanted him now. It was clear that he would be persuaded to stick with light. Dumbledore didn't know that Harry had no intention of turning dark. He however, preferred to keep the old man guessing.

"Yes, he is isn't he? He caught my eye when I was merely twelve and didn't even know the meaning of word love. I would have killed to have him. "He said perfectly sincerely.

Dumbledore stilled. The boy no young man in front of him spoke with conviction. He had no trouble believing he could kill to get what he wanted. The implications troubled him. His eyes promised what he said with words and the words were meant for him. Had the boy somehow found out about his efforts to stop the negotiations for his marriage? If he had, his chances to influence the boy would be severely affected. He had to tread lightly.

"Then I must offer you my sincere good wishes. He, however is in Slytherin. When in school, you might find it inconvenient for two of you to be in different houses. No Potter so far had ever been in Slytherin."

Harry smirked. "_If_ we are in a different house then I might request the founder's suite as I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor. It wouldn't suit me to be separated from my fiancé." He watched as Dumbledore merely nodded. His reaction confirmed Harry's suspicions. The old man knew that the importance of Potter family was far greater than a mere light family and never bothered to tell him the truth. His loathing for the man grew tenfold in that instant.

Lucius came back then carrying their drinks. Dumbledore smiled and offered his well wishes. He sipped his drink and kissed his fiancé and the old man retreated.

* * *

It was two in the night. Harry was mightily tired. It had been a good night. Almost all of the elites had been invited, except those he had purposely chosen to slight. He had made his displeasure clear to the Black family about the negotiations for Bellatrix with the Lestrange heir, slightly hinting that he may reconsider the other two contracts if they ignored his wishes. The Lestranges, according to him weren't worthy enough to be included in his extended family. Walburga Black had tried to accuse him of bias against dark families and he had gleefully thrown up the Malfoy negotiations in their faces. The Blacks had catapulted. It was a major victory for him. Though he wished he didn't have to deal with Bellatrix he would not let her fall in the hands of Lestrange family. They were known for being slightly deranged due to enhancement rituals they had the habit of performing both on their spouses and infants. Harry suppressed a shudder. Dealing with a mad Bellatrix Lestrange once in a lifetime was enough in his book.

He was quite generous towards his ex- godfather who was probably the only person in this time who could get away with annoying him; Denise could be included in that list too. He had restrained himself in front of her even when he and James were had a flaming spat last week. Like all over protective older brothers he thought his sister was too much of an affectionate soul to deserve any of his anger. Charlus had later commended him for his maturity. He later dealt with James in the privacy of their father's study. James had not talked to him since and his pranks on him grew in maliciousness. His innate sense of self preservation, developed by years of experience with the Weasleys served him well. He had yet to be fooled by any traps set by the four boys staying in the house; Sirius was mostly a reluctant participant and very helpful in warning him. Harry smirked. If only James knew that Harry himself had told Sirius to stick to his side, there would be hell to pay. It however, prevented any dangerous mischief his father may get himself into.

He had stood beside his parents to bid the important guests good night. In a pureblood society you never knew whom you had to curry your favor next. It helped to have a good image. After conversing with many guests' especially young ladies and their persistent mothers he had learned that the general perception of him was of an imperious and determined young man fit to take on the reins of the family. It was a good image to have. His parents were pleased. The only sore points of his nights were James and Dumbledore's army of misguided idiots who have tried to drop hints that the Malfoys were not good for him and all such rot. He _knew_ that Malfoy was not good for him. That was the whole point of this marriage.

Malfoy, no Lucius had surprised him though. When he had come into his room his expression had been of a classic heroine one who had been forcefully wed to the villain of the story. The comparison amused him. The encounter was pleasant but he was forced to rein his emotions in. He wanted Lucius that was certain. The extent of his lust had even surprised him. He had always found Lucius Malfoy, the man alluring; he had a handsome but dangerous aura thing going on in his time. If the man hadn't been his enemy he would have crawled in his lap the very moment he had discovered his hormones. Cedric had been his object of lust for quite some time. After his death though, he had smothered that part of him. He only did what was expected of him afterwards. Ginny had been a wonderful distraction from the chaos that was rampant in his life. He had grown to sincerely love her but it wasn't meant to be.

He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. In the past two weeks much had changed in his life. His physique had changed. He no longer looked like a starved thirteen years old. His body was broader, leaner and muscled throughout. He ate well and trained every day with the dueling tutors Charlus had arranged at his request. At the moment he looked like the perfect blend of his parents. He finished changing and came out into his bedroom. Lucius was lying on the top of the covers in his pajamas. In the room light of the burning fire provided him an ethereal view of his fiancé.

"Thank you." Lucius whispered. Harry looked intently at him as he approached and kissed him lightly.

"I wonder what you are thanking me for."

"Mmmmmm…… for making me stay. I had always liked the house. It's cozy." Lucius answered.

"Really, if it was up to me you will not be leaving this house; ever." Harry smirked and kissed him again. He raised the covers and they got in. The boys cuddled together for a while. Harry rested his head on the shoulders of the other boy and sighed. Lucius had been a brilliant strategist and politician in his time. He was hesitant to let the boy into his heart. He wasn't yet sure which side Lucius was on. His attitude so far was entirely different than the person he knew; or he thought he knew. Sex was one thing but the lives of his family depended on his decisions.

"Harry," he said quietly. "Call me Harry, when we are alone." Lucius looked at him questioningly. "It was the name I was called when I was away. For almost 17 years it was my identity."

"Harry. I like it. Harry ……" Lucius whispered. The roll of his real name from those lips led to another round of fierce kissing. They panted together and tangled themselves up basking in the embraces. Tonight, he wasn't yet ready for anything more. He contented himself in the embrace of the other young body; they fell soon asleep.

* * *

Their morning breakfast was punctuated by catcalls Sirius managed to emanate in Harry's general direction. Lucius on the other hand was received generously and was internally amazed by the atmosphere. James was annoyed. Remus and Denise smiled and Peter nervously ate his breakfast. Harry ignored Sirius quite thoroughly but smirked and scowled sometimes. In all it was an entertaining morning after the big night. He led Lucius into the grounds after breakfast. They spend most of the morning sprawled in each other laps by the lake, kissing and talking about their lives in general. He preferred to tell slight truths and kept the information general. Lucius did the same.

Later Sirius had dared to intrude in their sanctuary. He ran in cackling madly with a red faced James on his heels. They skidded to a stop in front of the couple. James stopped stared at his brother; then turned sharply and stomped away.

"What was that all about." Harry asked.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I found him doing research in the library. Turns out he had been trying to find out a way to get out of the contract. He had all these books and more booklists hidden away in his trunk. I don't even know where he got the names of the books and lawyers." He handed Harry a large parchment.

Lucius read over Harry's shoulder and frowned. "Most of them are Dumbledore's friends. The books I have no idea." Harry seethed with anger. Damn that old coot. He should have never believed that either Dumbledore or James would back down so easily. The old man had been manipulating his brother behind his back. He couldn't yet break the contract because James wouldn't be turning 17 for a couple of months. This was a betrayal of the highest kind. This he would personally deal with.

He hurried into the house. Charlus had been gone for the day. He sent an elf to find him and asked about Dorea. She was available and she was exactly what he needed now. Lucius and Sirius followed him apprehensively; the former had seen his father in few too many rages and the latter had seen Harry. The expression on his 'brother in law to be' was murderous.

Dorea looked up when they entered her room. She saw the expression on her son's face and understood. The three boys took seats by the fireplace. Dorea poured two finger of scotch each and handed the out glasses.

"James?" Harry nodded. Dorea sighed. James's indifference to Narcissa had hurt the girl. The family had supported her and she had a tolerable time last night but this kind of behavior from her son had appalled her.

"James had been trying to nullify the contract with Dumbledore's help." He spat out.

Dorea paled. They nursed their drinks in silence for a while.

"You can sign an unbreakable contract." Lucius offered. Dorea looked at her eldest who shook his head. It would not do to give Lucius ammunition against family so fast.

"I never wanted to force my brother." He bit out. "I suggested Narcissa as a way to make him realize it isn't worth it to chase after someone who doesn't care two hoots about him. Narcissa, bless her is far more patient girl than many. She could have slapped him and walked away after his dastardly behavior last night. He had tested my limit with this now. There will be consequences that neither he nor Dumbledore is going to like. He is not going to Hogwarts anymore."

"Harry!"

"Mum, removing him from Dumbledore's influence is going to be like pulling out rotten teeth. It would hurt but it is for the best. He is not going to Hogwarts anymore. He would be home schooled by teachers selected by us; preferably foreigners. He would be under house arrest. Nobody will see him out of his new suite again. His floo would be blocked and his mail directed to us. No visitors allowed except family. Also his allowance is blocked until I see fit. Do you have any objections?"

"It is a bit harsh but I agree. " Charlus was standing in the door. "I heard everything... almost."

"Dad, mum, I don't like this anymore than you do. His actions would cause us to lose face and Sirius might have to choose between family and fiancé. Dumbledore's manipulations may very well cost us our lives."

"I understand son."

"Thanks dad, mum." He hugged his grandparents and sighed.

'_Damn_ _you_ _Dumbledore_.' He cursed silently.

Lucius hugged his shoulders as they moved to Harry's room. Sirius nodded to them and left for his own. Harry was beyond frustrated. Trying to encourage love would have been one thing but this blatant disregard had shaken him.

He absently noticed that Lucius had dragged them into their suite. He was so angry that he wanted to break something. He was grabbed and pushed down on bed. Harry watched silently as both of them quickly undressed and Lucius sank in his arms. Later, they lay in the arms of each other, utterly spent slowly memorizing the other's body.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Lucius kissed his neck. "You needed to vent."

Harry smirked."It was quite an experience…………..venting."

Lucius offered. "You looked ready to Crucio somebody."

Harry sobered. "I probably would have."

"That look frightens me. " The other boy said quietly. "The pain that look promised frightens me."

Harry tightened his grip on the Lucius. "I would never hurt you. Never give me a good enough reason."

Lucius searched his eyes looking for something Harry wasn't sure about. He nodded and sank in his arms. Harry closed his eyes and was on the verge of sinking in depths of sleep when he heard the other boy quietly murmur, "I think I might love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Let me clarify a few things here. As the Fate and Death were cackling about their new plan to dispose off Harry they were spied upon by Persephone. Here I am twisting the story a bit when I say that Persephone and Chaos then concocted their counter plan. Well, they had nothing better to do.

Denise was attacked the very next day after birth and she was born at home. **Except, the immediate family and nurse none knew that a daughter was born.** In order to hide Denise, the Potters spread the news that they had lost a son and sent Denise off to Raphunzel's family. Hiding in plain sight is the best way to hide after all. In the original timeline the senior Potters died before they came out with the truth and her family considered it prudent to hide her in France permanently. So, Harry had a legal alibi when he came back in the time.

Persephone and Chaos severed his mortal ties with the future by taking back the time portal and changing most of his old body. The marks, injuries and malnutrition his body had suffered were reduced; his scar remained but it was made less prominent**. Still his** **soul is of Harry Potter. If Harry is allowed to be born the baby will act as a parasitic horcrux because then they will share a single soul. Harry's death will kill Alex, either completely or partially like Voldemort in King's Cross.** Therefore, he had to separate his own parents till the time he was conceived to prevent this complication.

Bellatrix had been introduced to Voldemort but she had yet to prove her worth. She is not marked yet and she definitely is not sleeping with Tom. She is 16 at the moment. Voldemort generally waits until they are out of school. As far as I know Voldemort did not spread terror until Regulus had joined him so that gives Harry some time to consider the safety of his family and extended family.

He is powerful as a pureblood heir and he knows his worth in the war. He would have to assert his control on the family matters and being a leader comes naturally to him. Harry is hard on James and Sirius because to be frank **James died for his stupidity** and Sirius for his recklessness. Thankfully Denise is there to curb Sirius's impulsiveness this time around. No, **James will never join Voldemort**. **Peter had done nothing yet.** Alex mostly ignores the mousy boy. The characters of Remus and Peter are not important at the moment except that they are scared of him; due to change in near future. **James will go to Hogwarts** due to some manipulations of Dumbledore. The tensions between them will further escalate.

Alex is Harry in essence but he had been hardened by the deaths and destruction he had seen. He is not going after the horcruxes because he doesn't know where they are at the moment except the tiara and the ring where they remained for a long time originally. Nagini had not been made yet and he is no longer a horcrux. I guess that concludes the explanations.

Chapter 8

He was standing in the middle of a circular room glaring down at bowing Lestrange Sr. His thin lips twisted in the form of a smirk. What news? He asked.

The Lestrange Sr. stated," My lord, the heir is a boy of 16 and a half. He turns 17 in December. He resembles his father in presence and gait. His features resemble both of his parents equally. Same is true of his sister and she is remarkably beautiful. The heir had been learning with foreign tutors whose identities are well guarded. However he had now hired dueling tutors here and trains everyday. Though they are under secrecy vows I have deduced from hints that he is quite powerful."

"The boy had strong character and is quite controlling. He had started to take over the family decisions and I dare say he rules with a firm hand. I dare say he had taken his fiancé to his bed already and they share living quarters. Abraxas was horrified when he found out this morning but he had no power over his son legally. Though he doesn't support our views yet the heir considered the attentions shown by his younger brother to a mudblood a disgrace as Walburga informed me. He had engaged him to Walburga's eldest daughter and effectively grounded the younger boy for some impertinence in the matter. He could be persuaded to join us. Dumbledore is looking for him to come to Hogwarts soon. He has plans for the boy."

"I am pleased. Tell Abraxas to invite him to a dinner and gauge his reactions for our cause. If he is amenable he would make a good addition to our ranks." He smiled as he picked the image of the heir of the Potter family. The boy was, well a tastier morsel than even Lucius……… he had hoped to catch a bigger fish with a better worm that was the Malfoy heir and he wasn't disappointed. The boy was wily and powerful, the kind that he lusted to control. He would make a very good addition to his ranks.

* * *

Harry woke quietly. He was lying in the bed with Lucius. They had slept through the lunch until late evening.

'_Never thought I would see the day. Old Voldie having lecherous thoughts about me_.' Ewww make that double ewww. Harry literally gagged at the thought.

_'So he thought he would catch me with Lucius as the bait. You lost the bait too my dear Voldie._' He smirked.

_'Don't underestimate the dark lord Potter'  
_

_'Ah here is the annoying voice in my head that I love and hold dear to my heart.'  
_

_'Listen you imbecile. The dark lord is as slippery as a snake. Hold on to your horses and carefully analyze every move before any decision. You would have made a wonderful Slytherin except for that stupid bias in your head. You had managed quite well till now.'  
_

_'Hold still my heart. I think I might have a heart attack. Snape had been complimenting me. Is it possible for a mere voice to go insane or drunk'?'_

_'No, do you think I like this. Be very careful. I can't wish for the death of my only form of entertainment.  
_

_'Glad to oblige. Now shoo.'_

He shook his head and looked at the sleeping boy beside him. Honestly the quite confession had shocked him last night. He knew that he wasn't supposed to hear those words. Lucius had thought him asleep. They had just met; how on earth could this happen. In his heart he realized that a connection had formed as soon as they saw each other. Lucius had accepted him. But was he ready to accept him knowing what he knew the boy beside him had the capacity to become if motivated differently. He couldn't afford it now. He would wait till the time was right and all threats to his family were gone before he risked his heart. He sighed.

Harry made to get out of the bed when two arms stopped his movements.

"Hey," Lucius looked up at him smiling. He was kissed thoroughly for his efforts.

"Hey. I am hungry."

Harry dragged them to the kitchens. They had a quick snack and moved to the sitting parlor where they were joined by Padfoot. He rubbed the dog's belly and laughed at the antics of his ex-godfather soon to be brother.

"When did you get a dog?"

Harry laughed. Technically it wasn't his secret to tell. "He's a stray. He lives around here somewhere in summers though he moves in the house in winters. At the moment he is his own master. I think he considers us his family and we are happy to have him." Padfoot woofed and began to chase his own tail. Harry smiled. Even in the darkest of his days Sirius had managed to cheer him up quite nicely. He might have been reckless but he had loved Harry with all his heart.

Lucius looked at him. "You wouldn't leash a dog but your own brother……..?"

Harry turned to him sharply and growled," The dog's name is Padfoot and I would restrain him or even put him down _if_ he was harmful to the lives of my family. James had done things I can't bring myself to forgive just yet. Do you not know how and why my mother was executed by my step-mother's family no less? Why I have lived my life hiding away from my family?"

Lucius touched his face. "I am sorry Harry; but he is young and dare I say is a little hot headed Gryffindor who live by their hearts and rights. You shouldn't be that harsh on him. If you push him too far he might just slip away from your hands. Take a little, give in a little and he would understand."

Harry relaxed. Lucius was right. He had been too harsh on James. But he would give in, in a few days. "Let him stew for a week and I will relent."

"You are much too devious for your own good. I wonder which house will land you."

"Hufflepuff." he ventured

"Don't insult the puffs; you belong with me."

"That I do." He kissed the other boy.

* * *

The dinner was a stressful affair. James scowled at everyone and the rest of the family tip-toed around him.

Charlus cleared his throat," Dumbledore called me an hour ago. I wanted to have a few words about his conduct with James without informing us. Dumbledore informed me that he only encouraged James to pursue his heart and nothing more. He also told me that we cannot keep James from Hogwarts this year. James had accepted the position of head boy when offered. It is a binding magical contract he would have to fulfill."

Silence greeted his words. James smirked. Alex put down his fork and nodded."Then do what you must, I would not stop you."

The rest of the table waited with bated breath for an explosion they were sure was coming. Alex walked out.

Lucius threw them a glance and followed quickly. He found Harry sitting in a hidden cove by the lake. The air hung heavy with perfumes that numerous flowers and herbs around them emanated.

* * *

"I am tired of fighting him. What he doesn't realize is that I am fighting for him. Dumbledore would use him and then throw him away when he is no longer of any use, "he murmured as he was approached. Lucius sat down beside him and held him. Harry put his head on Lucius shoulders and let out the breath he was holding. "I am tired of saving him from the dangers he to wants to rush into. I am going to ask Narcissa if she is still willing to go through with the match. If she is willing I would break the contract."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Lucius whispered.

Harry sighed and gazed at the lake. It was lit by moonlight with ripples and waves stirred up by a teasing air. Lucius looked delectable lit in the moonlight like that. Harry teased his lips with a butterfly kiss. He tasted of chocolate (dessert) this time. Lucius swallowed his tongue, their kiss never breaking as he carefully peeled of his robes. The flickering lights reflected on his shoulder made Lucius thank his gods for the sight. He had never seen anything so beautiful and vulnerable. His hair sticking up in all directions; his lips parted for only him to taste; his eyes heavy with the same lust he had seen in their first encounter. In that moment he didn't see the Harry he had been afraid of; he saw the Harry that he just might grow to love. Denise or any other girl would have never satisfied him. The wild ride that was Harry was addictive with his brimming passions and swinging moods.

Harry fisted up his now cropped hair and drew him in for another kiss while his other hand discarded his robes. He tried to remember a moment when he had been so intimate with anyone else and came up with a blank. He had had sex before with other people but Lucius was a different brand of pleasure. His pleasure. His to have for as long as he wished.

They exchanged kisses languidly laying there in sand with moonlight their only source of light. Harry laid he head in his lap and spoke softly." You are the only person who knows exactly when and how I need to be calmed down."

"I hope I would continue to do so." Lucius smirked and kissed him again. "Don't break the contract yet. Let James be, but talk to Narcissa and let her make the decision. It would be for the best."

Harry nodded. '_Dumbledore'_ his mood soured as his brain reminded him of what had caused his black mood 'the old coot may have won this round but he still had a few aces up his sleeve; Dumbledore's own history included. _'He is going to wish he never pulled this stunt but we will see now.'_

* * *

Dorea rubbed her temples worriedly. After Charlus announcement she was afraid that today was going to be similar to last week when Alex and James had a go at each other. Alex thankfully had reined much of his anger but the effort was visible to her eyes. Her grandson had had a huge responsibility on his shoulders. They have tried to help but how could she understand what Harry was going through. James's attitude hadn't helped the matters. Until now they hadn't realized how big a brat their son was. Charlus agreed. They were both exasperated at Dumbledore for his encouragement of their wayward son and constantly worried about him.

From Harry's hints she had deduced that his parents were dead when he was a mere babe and he didn't wish to loose his family a second time. James was headstrong, more than Charlus had ever been and he was proving to be difficult to rein in. Denise had effectively curbed Sirius's childishness. Maybe Denise could knock some sense in her younger son's thick head.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

One of the questions posed to me that why doesn't Alex explain everything to James or Lily. My dear if he does where will the story's angst originate. Winks! Someone's got to do it. My main reason is that they are open to Dumbledore's manipulations and the less the people know the better. Their minds are unprotected and teenagers have lesser control on their emotions. If anyone found out well it would not be pleasant.

Lucius is one of my favorite villains. The characterization of Lucius had always fascinated me. His fall from the grace was something I could not bring myself to like. In the end he truly cared for his family so there was a potential to exploit. I love the cold and imperious Lucius and he will come back (not for Harry). I don't know if I want to bring Draco in the picture. Draco was a ponce true and simple. Harry and Lucius must have heirs so I am kind of in a hard place. Mpreg is one thing I have never written about. Opinions are welcome.

Chapter 9

Lucius was sitting in the library reading an old tome titled the Ancient Magics. The book was an enlightening read about the connection of humans to nature and gods and the power of love which could even sway the deities. This kind of a book would be impossible to find in a dark pureblood family. Partially it was because the dark pureblood culture was vastly different than the light pureblood one. In his circles enhancements ritual on kids and spouses were tolerated, suppression of magical heirs until their magical majority was common, girls were treated differently than boys and many heads of the families were killed by the next in line heirs either for power or money. The light pureblood culture was where everything living was held in high regard and children were much cherished. The heirs more or less had equal power over the family decisions as the head of the family; something he wished he had. He both envied Alex in that regard and was fearful of the weight of the decisions his fiancé had to make almost every day.

The ongoing tensions between the heir apparent and his younger brother had not escaped his eyes. He had tried to soothe his frustrated fiancé but the more and more things kept coming up and tensions kept mounting. The said boy was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and his head in Lucius's lap, most likely asleep. He looked down at his sleeping fiancé and something in his held his eyes. Sleeping was one thing which softened Harry's face. At the moment there was no tension in that face. He looked peaceful almost childlike free from the trials of the world. He liked spending his time here sitting like this but he knew there was people out there who wanted his fiancé for their causes; the dark lord for his pureblood agenda and Dumbledore for his fight for the light. None cared what actually happened to them but their causes. He knew that the reason he was contracted to Harry was that the dark lord wanted him to help sway Harry towards the pureblood cause. Well he wanted no part in the tussle. He would make sure his extended family would remain neutral and emerge unscathed from the conflict he was sure would arise in the future. The cold calculating Slytherin part of him then took over and he was lost to the world with the plotting and the planning in his head.

Lily Evans was the reason of the tensions between the two brothers. Well he knew that the girl absolutely hated James. He had spent many of his prefect rounds with her not to notice that. Maybe he could turn the tables and make James see the reasons at the same time. The plan formed in his head and he smirked. It would stoke the fires on both sides and bring out the true feelings; if the girl had any for James Potter. Alex would be satisfied by the results too. Harry turned his head and opened his eyes.

"What have you done that got you smirking like that?", he asked yawning.

Lucius shut his book and kissed him lightly. "I figured out how to make James behave."

"How?"

"It's an old tactic. He had chased after her which did not work. He should make himself unavailable and clean up his act. Treat Narcissa like a queen and make Lily jealous."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his sleep befuddled head. It made perfect sense. All that he had to do was keep sowing a few seeds of discord between his parents and everything would run smoothly.

"Lucius do you trust me?" Lucius gave him a look that translated in Snapespeak 'Of course I do, you dunderhead.'

Harry took a deep breath. "You wouldn't mind if I get sorted in Gryffindor." "

"Looking at the things you do, I know you are a Gryffindor. No."

"Really?"

"Yes I would mind but there is nothing I can do about it, is there?'

"I need to keep an eye on both James and Lily Evans."

Lucius looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes I would help you. You don't have to ask."

Harry smirked. "I need to find Denise and put your plan in action. I love you, my dear Lucius." He kissed and left the stumped boy.

'He said the words. Did he really mean it? Knowing him he most probably did.' Lucius smiled and touched his lips. Harry had admitted so easily the words when it took him enormous, almost all his effort to whisper it to him when he was asleep. This was the real difference between their worlds.

* * *

James looked up at the figure standing beside him. Sirius and he weren't talking since last week when Padfoot had handed over his secret to his dictator brother. Sirius had sought solace with his brother and sister. His sister was perhaps the only person in the family who wasn't looking at him with disappointment in their eyes. He knew his punishment was probably well deserved after what he had done but in his heart he knew he couldn't help for long for Lily. Even though Dumbledore had managed to get him permission to go to Hogwarts the rest of his punishments were still in place. His Hogsmead permission had been withdrawn. While he could still visit the village as head boy he would only go to supervise the visits with other prefects or teachers. His money was rationed. He was still confined to his suites in the house and his friends sent home except the betrayer Sirius.

He could never fathom the reason why Lily never gave him one bit of leeway. He was attracted to her since he was fourteen and saw her standing with Snape of all people at the Halloween ball. His heart had burned with hatred toward the greasy git when the girl had given him a kiss on the cheek in front of the fat lady after the ball. He taunted 'the dungeon bat' after that relentlessly pranking him and making him the laughing stock of the school. Lily was not pleased. After an enormously humiliating experience for Snape he had succeeded in breaking up the friendship between the childhood friends but that only increased her ire towards him. She ignored him completely nowadays preferring to talk to only Remus, the book worm of the Gryffindor. Remus had tried to help him but Lily wasn't swayed. In her eyes he was an arrogant jerk. He was desperate for somebody to help him. At this moment his sister was probably the likeliest person to help him understand Lily Evans.

Denise took a seat beside him and silently observed her younger brother. While she had come to admire Alex or Harry as he seemed to prefer, she had developed a fondness for James. James was cheerful and full of life until Alex dropped the bomb about marriage. His selection for herself had gratified her no doubt. They had developed a mutual attraction this summer and her brother had read the signs correctly. Still, his decision regarding James was a bit unfair though technically sound. Unlike James she was not blind towards the growing unrest in Britain. Her maternal grandparents had explained to her the reasons she was hidden away and possible bloodbath her return could cause. Alex had managed to subdue the tensions magnificently but in the pursuit of higher goals he had neglected James. Now her brother was hurting. This morning she was approached by her step-mother and Alex with a solution. She had to soothe him and guide him into respecting her family's wishes and make him think that he was pursuing his goals too. Alex was a genius and she couldn't help but be proud.

"James", she began tentatively.

James took her hands and spoke quietly, "Help me Izzy. I don't know what to do. Dad and mum are angry and Padfoot hadn't talked to me since last week. When you and Alex came here I was so happy to finally have a brother and a sister. Now I wish _he_ hadn't come."

Denise stopped him. "What do you mean by you wish he hadn't come. He tried to save lives by coming back. Do you think that if he hadn't made the contracts the Blacks would have left me alone? They would have tried to kill me the moment I had reentered the social circle and our parents would have retaliated. It could be a bloodbath except for what Alex did. Are you so blinded by your emotions that you no longer care what happens to the rest of us?"

James blinked. Her spoken words made him feel as if he had been drenched in ice cold water. His sister was the sweetest person he knew and when she spoke of blood and killing he shuddered. His heart clenched. Lily was the thing he wanted most in the world but never at the cost of his family.

He hugged his sister. Denise stopped ranting and hugged him back. "I do care about you. I guess I was so mad about things not going my way for once that I couldn't see the big picture. I am sorry." He closed his eyes tightly. "I love you." He kissed her on the brow.

Denise smiled softly. She was an independently brought up girl with a fierce sense of pride. She might have her mother's looks but she had also inherited her father's determination to succeed. However she found that her softness melted the hearts of the males in the Potter house; James was no exception. It was this softness that had effortlessly tamed Sirius the Casanova of British pureblood circles after all. She smiled knowing that the family would be united today.

"I love you too dear Prongs. Treat your fiancé with respect she deserves. If Lily and you are meant to be she would see reason. Alex only wanted to make you realize that Lily isn't the only girl out there; that is why he kept a clause enabling you to nullify the contract should any one of the intended wish to marry somebody they love, when they turn 19. He never wanted to force you. He only baited Blacks with two marriages to keep them in line."

"He did."

"Yes. If you weren't busy breathing fire like an injured dragon, you would have been told sooner. He let you stew in your anger so that you could say you went in the arrangement kicking and screaming exactly the impression he wanted the dear headmaster to have. Quite Slytherin of him don't you think."

James huffed angrily. "That's ……………yes", he sighed.

"Good! now that everything is settled you would join us for dinner tonight. Your friends are coming; Narcissa too. You would be perfect gentleman tonight and I would see to it that the rest of your punishments are revoked."

James raised his hands in surrender. Denise laughed, hugged him and left. James walked to the window and looked out. He could see Alex and Lucius kissing in a grove by the lake. He was amazed with the intensity their relationship had progressed. The Lucius he knew in school was a proud and cold Slytherin, never the one to show any weakness or emotion. It was reflected in the iron fisted way he ruled Slytherin. He was the uncrowned prince of Slytherin. Yet here he was writhing in his brother's arms.

The images he saw on the night of that dinner came to the front of his mind. Flush with getting one over with his brother he had wanted to taunt him. He had found him with Lucius, naked and busy devouring the other boy. He was so transfixed by the sight that he couldn't move for a minute; blood rushed to his brain a minute later and he had fled. For that one moment in that night he had wished to be in place of his brother and he hated himself for that moment of weakness. It was wrong on so many levels. He had buried the feelings deep inside he recess of his mind but every time he saw them together something in him hurt. He wished he would find somebody who would love him the same way Lucius loved his brother. "If wishes were horses………", he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing and definitely not Harry potter. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not).

Chapter 10

Harry was irritated. No he was highly offended by the meaningless talk that Felicia and Abraxas had managed to put him through. He was invited to dinner by the Malfoys as he knew well in advance. He had prepared for this dinner extensively. His occlumency was perfect by this time and he was dressed to the nines. The Blacks and the Potters were in full attendance at the dinner. Dorea still avoided the adults of the Black family preferring to converse with the teenagers who were plentiful in number; Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Regulus and Sirius. He saw Regulus, Bellatrix and Andromeda for the first time in this timeline or rather they were all invited to his coming out party and he was too busy ogling Lucius to see them. All the three sisters were beautiful. He saw what Azkaban had taken away from the Black family; youth, prestige and good fortune. He knew that both Andromeda and Sirius had left their families sometime in this year. Well if he played his cards right there would be no such thing this time around.

"So Alex what are your opinions on the new bill championed by Chief Warlock Dumbledore?" Abraxas finally threw the long anticipated challenge.

"I am afraid you would have to be specific about that Mr. Malfoy. The headmaster champions too many bills for me to pay attention. "

Abraxas huffed at being sidestepped so easily. He knew that Dumbledore was an intimate friend with the Potters and it would not be wise to be openly hostile towards him in front of them. Still he had to gauge Alex's reactions toward his cause.

"He had proposed a new bill pushing for the increasing rights of muggleborns and their muggle parents bringing them at par with us in the legal system. Don't you think it's a tad unfair to them to expect the understanding of our customs and legal system."

A dangerous glint stole into Alex's eyes. The people at the table had recognized the question for what it was; a test of Alex's loyalties in the pureblood factions; light or dark. Lucius squeezed Alex's hand beneath the table.

Alex measured Abraxas with a cool gaze. "Seems to me that is to be expected of Dumbledore. He is trusted by many and is yet to lead them astray." He said scathingly. Alex had yet to declare his leanings but from his tone Abraxas was satisfied that he was unhappy with the light leader and a chance existed that he might join his lord. It was enough for him at the moment. The dinner had ended well.

Abraxas cornered his son soon afterwards. After pushing the boy in one of the rarely used sitting rooms he closed and silenced the door quickly. He turned and assessed his son now noticing the changes in his attire. The boy had been dressed impaeccably that was for certain but his dress had a certain Potterish quality to it that he despised. He had hated giving up his heir to that whelp of the light family but he had no choice but to comply with the orders. His son would serve as long as his lord wished. If the service was to be in a Potter's bed then so be it. In his world power ruled everything and he would be damned before he gave up his. He could live with that.

"How had he been treating you?" He asked not out of kindness or concern but to glean facts of Potter heir's actions. Lucius seemed to recognize the hidden questions too? His mask was in place firmly tonight. He knew he could die very painfully if he failed the test of his usefulness.

"As well as can be expected." He coolly answered.

Abraxas kept his temper this time. He needed reliable information from the boy not incoherent babblings of a pain ridden mind. "I mean boy what does he think? What does he think about joining our cause? Is he good enough?"

Lucius hesitated in answering. "He doesn't do much. Mainly he just hangs around the house and enjoys his estate."

His father sighed and did the impressions he usually did before his patience with his son seemed to run out. Lucius braced himself for the pain that was about to come.

_"Crucio"_, just because he was expecting the pain did not lessen the sensation of white hot knives piercing his body. He struggled to hold his screams in but failed. He bit his tongue and tasted blood as his body writhed on the floor in agony.

Lucius looked up panting when the curse ended. "Who does he trust most in the family? Why did he block the negotiations of Black family for Bellatrix with the Lestranges? His father asked.

"He never confided in me about that." He whispered; his breaths now coming in short gasps.

_"Crucio"_. This time the curse stayed longer. It felt an eternity before the tremors in his body reduced for him to lift his head from the floor. The very act of breathing hurt now. His father glared malevolently at him and flicked his wand for the third time._ "Crucio"_. Lucius didn't scream this time. He curled in a ball and shook miserably wishing the pain to be over as he had wished so many times in his life before. Just like the previous times the pain was endless.

Suddenly the door banged open and the pain was gone. Both the Malfoys turned instinctively gripping their wands. Alex was framed in the doorway. His smoldering eyes came to rest on Lucius on the floor, gulping mouthfuls of air through his bloodied lips.

_"Crucio"_, Harry causally flicked his wand in Abraxas's directions. Now it was Abraxas's turn to scream. After a few minutes Abraxas was left twitching on the floor. Lucius was picked up from the floor with a gentleness he had never anticipated under this roof. The pain had addled his senses and he could not make out the face of his savior. A kiss was laid on his brow and he relaxed. It was Alex who was holding him. He was soon placed in a small bed and a potion poured down his throat. The pain receded a bit. He raised his head from the pillows and blearily recognized Alex leaning over him. He was in his bed. Alex had carried him up to his old bedroom. "Rest" Lucius nodded.

Harry went back to the room he had left Abraxas in. He was leaning heavily on one of the chairs. As Alex locked and silenced the door the older man took him in. The boy was strong magically. His _Crucio_ had more bite than any other Death Eater he knew. Here in front of him was a valuable asset. His lord would be pleased to acquire him.

"You are powerful." He began, "I have a proposition for you. Join me for the fight for the pureblood supremacy and the purging of the wizard world of the muggle filth. They don't deserve to come into our homes and taint our culture and bloodlines. I am a member of elite group of fighters pledged towards this very purpose. You would have a future brighter than anyone else I know."

Harry snorted. "And what would, tell me the cost of my so called bright future; sniveling at the feet of another man for your cause. Thank you, but no thank you. I rather prefer my pride and intelligence not razed by your so called leader. I was born in the light and I would stick by it and my family; not turn traitor to my own blood like you were so inclined to do."

"I am not a traitor."

"Oh Abraxas! I know more than I let on. I know you kiss the shoes of a dark lord who is nothing more than a mask that he wears to hide his true identity. There are plenty of truths and half truths disguised as rumors flying around. I can thankfully discern meanings out of even useless scraps of information. Its what kept me alive for so long. Your dear leader is nothing more than a coward. Well you Slytherins prize cowards so there you go. Didn't muggles say something like 'you only get the leaders that you deserve' that's your cue."

Abraxas let out a scream of fury and flung a bone breaking curse towards Alex followed by a slew of other painful curses. Alex dodged, weaved and dove out of the way of all the curses when a small coin struck him. Horrified he recognized the rather familiar pull at the navel and took in the smirking Abraxas.

"Fuck", he whispered and he was gone from the Malfoy manor in the blink of the eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All those people who were disappointed by the cliffy; here is the new chapter. I needed to research Latin a bit to write the fight scene. Here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Harry was frozen midway in his transit. He didn't know whether he should be thankful or cry out in frustration because he was in the Kings Cross. Again. He held his head in his hands and groaned.

He looked around trying to find the one bought him here this time. She was sitting by a fireplace. She looked barely a preteen. He knew that appearances could be misleading in the immortal world. The mischievous aura surrounding this immortal was playful and it assured him that he was in less danger than a few moments ago.

"I think you bestowed a chance to goodwill to me, my goddess Chaos." He bowed respectfully.

"A mortal who learns quickly." She smiled at him motioning him to take a chair beside her. Harry took the chair. " I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. Oh! you have vexed my dear Fate so much. Death simply turns interesting shades of colors whenever you are mentioned. I thought you are way too young to die and Persephone was busy at the moment. Fortunately, I don't have to descend into dreams to talk to mortals. Any form of wizard travel fall into my realm and there you go."

"Am I dead and if I am not why and how am I here?"

She cheerfully answered, "Of course you are not dead though you were going to be in about half an hour after heroically discarding the dark lord's attentions. Trust me you are better off dead than in that man's……….." Harry used his imagination and shuddered. He agreed with her totally.

"You are telling me that I am going to die in half an hour."

"Yup! Fate planned it. Abraxas is under her influence. He was simply too greedy for power that he seized all chances to bring you to Voldemort." She indicated for him towards steaming cups of hot chocolate which appeared with a wave of her hand. He sat down and took a sip. The taste was heavenly, aptly. He smirked.

Chaos caught his expression and turned serious, "That portkey wasn't made by humans but forged long ago by demons to bypass all wards in the magical world to feast upon humans. It caused the Master Demon forger's death you know…..too much magical backlash of the whole world hurled him into the abyss of nothingness. Immortals fear only the abyss. We are immortal but we aren't infallible. It's like death is for you mortals. The demons were too afraid to use the coin later. Fate won that coin in a bet and everybody was happy. She broke the rules of the game today by using that coin. We warded you when we remade your body so that Voldemort cannot abduct you like he did in your fourth year."

Harry gulped down more chocolate. It sounded incredible to him that he was having hot chocolate with the goddess of Chaos and listening about demons and immortals whose favorite hobby was 'lets try to kill/ save Harry today'. He previously thought only Voldemort had no life to be so obsessed with him. Now he _knew_ better.

"So what do I do?"

"Why fight him of course. You have been training which is good. I just needed to give you knowledge and a sixth sense to sharpen your senses to increase your chances of survival. They taste good don't they?"

"What", Harry nearly spat out his chocolate.

Chaos smirked. "It is either that or through a hole in your brain." Harry gulped and finished his chocolate.

"Good, now listen to your inner voice. Don't die kid. I like you." She waved her hands and Harry was once again hurled into the transit.

* * *

Alex was deposited into a cold circular room. By his sheer will he remained standing. He braced himself quickly. He recognized this room from his dreams. This was the same room where Voldemort had tortured Lucius a few weeks ago. His jaw clenched in anger. He looked around and found that he had arrived in the middle of a gathering of Death Eaters . 'Oh joy! They waited for me' he thought sarcastically.

_'Concentrate Potter._' Snape's voice warned.

"Welcome young Potter." Voldemort greeted silkily. Alex repressed his shudder at the leer in the greeting.

"Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort." he replied coolly.

Voldemort stiffened. None of the younger Death Eaters had managed to find out his real name and the older ones never spoke of it. _'How? Dumbledore'_ he thought furiously, _'he must have told the boy; trying to sway him to his cause. Well, Dumbledore wasn't the only one who could play games_.'

"I see you are quite intelligent for one so young." '_and mouthwatering'_, he silently added. Looking at the young Potter in person was a soothing experience on his eyes. The dark pureblood circle could hardly boast of fine young men. They were either too twisted by the power games and rituals or were completely submissive to the dominant heads in the family. The young, wiry and cocky were the backbone of light side. He had dreamt for laying his hands on this one, since he heard the news of his arrival. His hopes were not in vain. His aura reeked of intoxicating power. He was sin personified in body.

"That I am no thanks to you." Alex replied haughtily. His mind was frantically shifting through all the knowledge that had been crammed into his head, searching for a viable plan to get out of this situation alive. He gripped his new wand from the Ollivanders. The old was kept as back up in a wand holder on the left arm.

_'Close your mind._' Snape coolly instructed. Alex clamped his full shields protecting his mind. Voldemort was lurking on the outskirts looking for a way in until now. He receded quickly.

Alex smirked. This was going to be fun.

"I am lord Voldemort the leader of this elite group of purebloods. These are my comrades. We share a vision of a glorious future for us and our future generations preserving our traditions and repel the attacks by narrow minded people. I have been guiding our brethren to assure the dominance of the purebloods over the filthy scum that had dared to pollute our way of life. I offer you a place in our group to join us in our noble cause and glory shall be yours for bringing peace to the wizarding world. I have the vision. Do you have the courage to stand beside us young Alex?"

Alex yawned theatrically. "Courage I have plenty; but for you, I wouldn't spare any."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. His grip on his wand tightened. "Would you join us or not."

Alex looked straight in the red eyes. "Did you imagine me dumb? You are a half blood yourself Riddle. Your mere name told me that much and you dare to lecture me on killing halfbloods and mudbloods. By your own logic you must die yourself to rid this world of your filth."

Voldemort screamed in rage. "I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, liar. You cannot compare to my noble bloodline. Your words have sealed your fate. I would lead the wizarding world while you lie in your grave. _Avada Kedavra_."

A tell tale green light flashed toward Alex. He ducked out of its way; his mind furiously working to assimilate the knowledge given by Chaos. He was startled for a second as a particularly interesting thought flicked through his head and he caught a minor deflection of _Morsus_ hex on his shoulder. His side dipped as pain erupted. _'__There is a way to block the killing curse; difficult but not impossible.'_ He needed to draw out his magic from his core and weave his magic into his body as a shield. _'It could block any unforgivable.'_ Snape murmured. Alex concentrated.

"_Extremus poena, Caedes, Incidere_," Alex lashed out three curses. The force holding his core expanded and his magic began to weave around his body. He began to glow faintly with a bluish light. His shoulder slowly healed.

It was Voldemort who stepped out of the way of _Caedes_ curse. It was an obscure killing curse not unblockable but extremely painful if it struck the magical shields. His eyes took on a hard edge. This boy was skilled; probably tutored by similar tutors that he himself had. He knew a number of curses found only in the long forgotten texts taught only by eccentric or displaced wizards abroad. This was a worthy opponent to kill. '_Such a waste of talent'_ he tutted mentally.

Now the duel began in earnest. "_Verbero, Mortuus, Extraho ignis_," Voldemort screamed. Sickly yellow pain curses followed by dragon fire curse shot towards Alex who ducked and ran. The area behind him exploded to smithereens.

"_Unda cage, Pectus pectoris tentatio_," Alex yelled. Water surrounded his body which sparkled blue and surged to meet the fire. The curses were nullified. His attack curse struck Voldemort on the side of ribs. His face grimaced in pain.

"_Trunco_," Alex was stuck by a curse in his back by one of the overly helpful Death Eaters. Thankfully his shield had finished weaving through his body and protected him.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort spat in the direction of the offender. The rest of the Death Eaters shot contemptuous glances toward the new recruit. They were Slytherin first and foremost worried about their own skin. They would never interfere in a duel between the dark lord and another unless they wanted to die prematurely. Alex looked on in amusement at the disgraceful display of cowardliness. Voldemort ended the curse on the new Death Eater.

"_Flamma, Trunco_" Voldemort screamed in Alex's direction, simultaneously conjuring up two golems and commanding them to attack. The fire burned the area where Alex was standing few seconds ago to ash.

"_Flatus, Inflatus,_ _Quasso, Flamma, Protégé maximus"_ Alex quickly blasted the golems and shielded against the curses. The remains of the golems showered upon the onlookers. The fire burned the throne; apparently Voldemort's favorite chair in the room.

_"Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort screamed.

Alex stilled. It was the moment of his faith in Chaos. The curse struck him.

Voldemort smirked in triumph. Alex opened his eyes and looked at his faintly glowing but alive body and smiled. The eyes of all those present, Voldemort and the Death Eaters widened. The killing curse was unblockable. Yet, the boy was still standing there alive.

Alex held up his left hand which held the demon coin.

"_Portus_," he whispered and he was gone leaving behind an enraged but astonished dark lord and his minions.

* * *

He arrived in the drawing room to the exclamations of his family and assorted extended family. Charlus and Abraxas who were in the middle of a flaming spat look up. Dorea rushed to him and engulfed him in her arms.

"Oh Alex! Are you all right? Where were you? Abraxas said you went out for a walk but that was an hour ago."

Alex smirked and gave his mother a kiss. "I am all right mum. Don't spoil your coffee." He levitated a cup in his mother's hands and bade her to take a seat. Charlus looked at him questioning silently. Alex had a hard glint in his eyes which worried him.

"_Crucio_." Alex murmured in Abraxas's direction. Abraxas went down with a scream. The rest of them looked at Alex with wide eyes while he tortured their host not daring to utter a word lest they receive the same treatment. After ten minutes Alex let up the curse and met Charlus's gaze.

"My dear host sent me on a walk to meet the new terror in our world, the half blood bastard spawn of a pureblood witch. You know him as Lord Voldemort. He just tried to kill me and failed," he spat angrily.

Dorea's face became white. Charlus's face hardened. Walburga Black and Orion Black looked astonished. Those who refused the dark lord never survived unscathed. Alex looked untouched except for the windswept look normally worn by those travelling by portkey. Other teenagers looked torn between horror and intrigue. They have heard rumors about the new dark lord. For one to duel him and survive and then speak so contemptuously of him one was sure to be either very powerful or deranged.

"He didn't harm you did he?" Felicia asked. Looking at her husband's condition she knew that the encounter had not gone favorably. She had to know how deep shit they were in now.

Alex turned his eyes on her. She shivered at the cold gaze. "As of this moment, I for myself and Lucius my betrothed, sever all ties with the current Malfoy family due to mortal grievances committed against us both by this family. From this moment onwards neither he nor I shall bear any familiar connection towards your family. So mote it be." The people in the room gasped as a swirl of magic swept through the room. Alex left the room and retrieved Lucius.

The rest of the family followed him in the carriage. At their questioning looks he said quietly, "Abraxas tortured Lucius for information on me. Voldemort and I dueled and I left quickly. I am fine just tired." His parents nodded. Denise gave him a half hug and a kiss. They arrived at Potter manor in half an hour.

* * *

Lucius woke up some time in the early morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the window looking at the view. Lucius crept out of the bed and took a seat by his side. Harry turned his eyes on Lucius and smiled, "Good morning! How are you?"

"In a little pain but otherwise much better." Harry opened his arms and Lucius perched in his lap.

"I should have better protected you."

"It's not your fault. My father was always a sadistic man. I have had worse."

Harry looked in his eyes. "I tortured him but it wasn't enough. I want vengeance for what he did to you and to me. He would pay." Lucius took in his cold expression and kissed him softly. Harry smiled.

He pushed the other boy up and stood. Lucius held him still with a sensous look in his eyes. Harry kissed him again pushing him against the glass window. His fingers found their way inside Lucius's top. Lucius shivered. His face was half illuminated by the light of the rising sun. Harry looked at him for a long moment. Lucius impatiently smacked him.

His gaze turned predatory. Adrenalin flowed in his veins in a rush. Harry tore open his clothes in a frenzy and held him up against the glass of the window; he then proceeded to lick him on his nipples, kiss him, bite him on the neck and shoulders. Lucius copied his actions; his hands gripping Harry's shoulders for support as he was invaded slowly. Their tongues dove in and out of each other as they kissed. They gasped and breathed in the other's scent; loving each other under the morning sun. Harry smiled against his cheek as he kissed him once more.

"The morning rays had always reminded me of light and victory; now it shall remind me of you." Harry gasped in his ear. Lucius smiled. For the first time since his childhood he felt safe where he was.

* * *

next update would be at weekend. ta da!

_Unda cage -water cage_

_pectus pectoris tentatio -heart attack_

_quasso - break_

_incidere -cut_

_trunco- maim_

_caedo - kill_

___Flatus, Inflatus _- blast

___Verbero- break _

___Mortuus- kill _

___Extraho ignis dragon fire  
_

___poena-pain_  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Sorry about the long wait. I got stuck in writing a few papers.

Chapter 12

Harry wandered into the parlor after a brief shower. The rest of the family was already present and they looked torn between anticipation and extreme worry. Lucius was sitting between Denise and Sirius who looked he tumbled out from his bed straight into the Potter's house; His mother was fussing over Lucius telling him he looked oddly flushed and needed to get out a bit. Lucius caught his eye and made a pleading face. Harry smirked and shook his head.

"Good morning." He murmured and sat down. Harry filled his cup with tea and took a bit of toast.

Charlus nodded to him and put down his tea.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dorea asked worriedly.

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug chewing down his toast. "I wasn't hurt too badly. Lucius was under Cruciatus for more than ten minutes though." Dorea and Denise gasped.

"Oh dear! He needs proper rest. He shan't come with us to Diagon Alley today. Harry you need to come with us then, to get some new robes for him." Harry nodded in acceptance. Lucius sighed in relief and shot him a grateful glance.

"What happened last night Harry?" Charlus finally asked the question he was waiting for. Harry took out the coin he had in his pocket. He had attached it to a silver chain. He handed it to Charlus.

"It's the portkey that Abraxas managed to land on me." Charlus's hand holding the coin- locket jerked. "I have switched the location to Potter Manor. Wear it always. In case you are ever hurt badly you will be transported to the Manor automatically. I guess we should get more for everybody else."

Charlus nodded." It's a good idea. I would get them. I asked Healer Brooker to come and see Lucius at the manor today."

Harry tilted his head. He could see that everybody had kept their ears on their conversation. He sighed. "The portkey took me to a dark circular chamber in the middle of a dozen Death Eaters. Voldemort offered me a chance to join him in the fight for pureblood supremacy and I refused. We dueled and he tried to kill me. I managed to portkey out and thus escaped. I came back to Malfoy manor." He took another swallow of his tea and looked around. Everyone except Lucius and Charlus wore a shocked expression. Lucius wore a blank expression but Harry could read the awe in his slightly widened eyes. Charlus had a look of resigned determination. Harry smirked. "Did you guys think I was joking when I said that I could duel with the best and survive unscathed?"

That broke the tension. They went back to their breakfast. Harry noticed the glances they kept shooting at him throughout though.

* * *

"What do you think of these?" Denise had picked up a dressy pink robe.

Harry held out lavender frilly robe to her then picked a dark blue gown in velvet. "Try these."

Dorea chuckled at his selection. "I think the last trips we had through these doors had a fruitful effect. Your choices are beginning to look decent." Harry ran though the men's selection they had been offered and chose a few robes for his fiancé. Denise came out then dressed in the blue gown.

"Oh my dear! You look utterly ravishing", Dorea almost crooned. Harry smiled. He had managed a very small amount of time with his _sister_ so far. Today he was going to rectify that mistake. He helped her choose a few more robes for herself; one a shimmering red dress glowing with fairy stars sewn into the fabric; other a white fleece gown with an almost transparent wrap and another a pure black gown with white bust line studded with black stars. When Denise came out dressed in the red dress almost all the customers stared at the beautiful belle.

Harry smiled. "You look so beautiful that you are never allowed to wear that dress….." Denise glared at him "……..unless you have a three bodyguards escort." He smirked.

Denise gave a twirl and a mock glare in his direction and then ran to him. "Thank you. Madam Rosie (the shop owner) told me you ordered these from Italy for me." Harry nodded. She hugged him.

Dorea smiled as she saw the two chattering away. The future Harry had tried so hard to forget about by coming here sounded too grim for her not so aged ears. She had felt happy as her grandson tried to adjust himself to the family he had never had. When he had arrived he had looked like a much younger and famished version of her only son. Now he looked well fed and carried himself with almost a royal grace. Still, she had wondered whether he had too many of her genes. Unlike James he was too sneaky and almost displayed a Slytherin like tendency to hoard his secrets at times. At other times he was like Charlus, stubborn and brave to the end point. Her grandson must be slightly off his rocker too; the way he spoke so casually about the encounter with the Dark Lord was almost frightening. He spoke so matter of factly as if he did that every day; it was not an encouraging sign of the coming times.

She looked down at the gowns he had ordered for her. They were beautiful and suited her well. As she looked at Denise in her shimmering red dress she was struck by how much Denise looked like her mother. Raphunzel had a red dress studded with stars too; which she had worn to her coming out party. Her mother showed in her face and figure clearly; though her face had something's of her father too. The way she held her chin, the half smile on her face, the arch of her neck and shoulders depicted Charlus in her. She smiled.

"She iz beautiful………like herr muther, is she not." Madam Rosie murmured as she helped her with the sash on her dress.

Dorea nodded glancing once more at the children. Harry has wound his arm around Denise's shoulders almost unconsciously, as she looked through new laces and ribbons for her hair. He wore a fond half smile as his sister prattled on and on. They looked like a perfect brother and sister pair; their innocence and fondness for each other shining through.

* * *

Harry walked back into his rooms in the evening. He was tired but happy. Any other self respecting teenager boy would have run away screaming at the prospect of shopping with his grandmother and aunt even if the rest of the world thought them his mother and sister. A pureblood wizard equivalent would have endured the day with mild disdain. 'Not me' he mused. Harry who had never had any family to shop with him before had savored the day almost childishly.

It's so disbelieving as he thought 'I have a sister now'. He had begun to think of Hermione as his sister in his previous life. She was smart, precise and annoying in a big sister like way. The way he felt about Denise was similar and dissimilar in many ways. She was smart and precise too but not annoying. She looked so innocently fragile that his overprotective senses went into overdrive whenever he was near her. Maybe this was the way Ron had felt about Ginny. He sighed quietly as he looked towards his bed. Lucius was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He smiled as he got in beside him and lay down. He will rest his eyes just for a while.

Harry woke up ensconced into a pair of arms he associated with Lucius lying next to him. Somebody was in his room. He turned toward a slightly squeaking elf. It was Mipsy, a slightly young elf who was terrified of him for some strange reason since his arrival. At all time she stood at a good five foot away.

"Master wants yous to come for dinner little masters." she said shakily. Harry nodded to her. She popped out quickly.

He let Lucius sleep and quickly freshened up. As he reached the dinner hall, he heard raised voices. He quickly entered and found Felicia at the dinner table. His good mood soured immediately.

She glared at Alex as he entered. His eyes turned cold at the sight. She shivered under his cold gaze for a second and turned back to Charlus. "My husband and I no longer want to let our son remain engaged to your heir. We have decided to break the contract………….."

Charlus huffed angrily and looked at his son who had just taken a seat. His face was like flint as he glared at their guest. Then he smirked. "The contract is unbreakable…..at least till they are nineteen Felicia. Then the children would decide whether or not they wish to get married or not; not you or your husband. Till then, Lucius is ours. It will hold in courts." He bit out.

His son smirked and gave him a mock salute. Felicia who had watched the interplay fumed. "My son would not stay here by his discretion against his parents' wishes. Call him. I wish to speak to him without interference."

Alex answered this time. "He's indisposed."

"He would see his mother."

Charlus slammed his wine glass on the table. "For goodness sake woman. Your own husband tortured his blood son with Cruciatus for god knows how long. He is resting and he will not agree to see you. Please stop wasting our time and understand. Your son is not coming back. Legally we have rights to him. The unbreakable contract was approved by both you and your husband before and it would not be broken by you at any cost. The sooner you understand this, the better. Stop spoiling our appetites and leave."

Alex watched as she threw him a wrathful look and stomped out of the hall. Charlus summoned a house elf to keep an eye on her till she left the manor. One could never be too careful. He sighed and drained his glass.

"Something stronger Mipsy." The elf summoned a whiskey and poured him a generous amount.

"That woman is as polished as a cardboard." Denise muttered. The people at table snorted.

"How's Lucius?" Charlus asked.

"Sleeping like a baby." Harry answered. "He might wake up in the night though."

"Take care of him. He slept though the day too. The healer gave him some pretty strong potions. He would be all right in a few days." Harry nodded and began working on his chicken.

"You have quite the eye for dresses. Denise wouldn't stop raving about your selection." Sirius muttered with a twinge of jealously. Harry smirked.

"She is my little sister. Of course, I am going to spoil her." He slashed back.

Sirius put his hands in the air in the classic pose of surrender. "No need to get angry." Harry smirked. Denise giggled and pecked Sirius on cheek. The fake anger on his face melted to be replaced by a goofy grin. Almost everybody at the table shuddered. An in love Sirius was way even worse than the pranking Sirius. This was serious Sirius who nobody but James knew how to deal with.

After dinner Charlus called him in his office with Dorea. They discussed Felicia's appearance in detail with the contract. Harry had designed the unbreakable clause for this situation originally. He had known that the elders Malfoys hadn't survived the wrath of Voldemort in his timeline and he had made sure to play his cards right. Lucius was now under his control and so was the future Malfoy estate and monies. For all the people on his 'to save' list the elder Malfoys sure never made it on. Too bad for them. When he finally emerged from the chamber he was thoroughly exhausted. He threw himself in the bed as quickly as he could manage.

******************

Harry woke next to Lucius. Today was going to be the last day for him at Potter Manor. The next day was September 1 and he would be going to Hogwarts with the rest of the teenagers in the house. 'Last day of a long and pleasant holiday' he thought as he stretched and snuggled himself into the other boy. Lucius cracked an eye open and tightened his arms around Harry.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning," Harry answered sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Much recovered. Well enough to come with you today. I have heard you are a decent shopper." he teased.

Harry smiled lazily at him. "If you want a dress too…….." the rest of his sentence was silenced as Lucius kissed him.

"You are feeling kinky." Lucius asked lightly. Harry snogged him this time. They lay breathless in each other's arms for a while occasionally kissing.

Harry had controlled himself for the last few days. Cruciatus exposure for a long time had left a profound effect on Lucius's body. Healer Brooker had been horrified when she had scanned his body for injuries. The list of his internal injuries was long and ghastly. Harry was horrified when he had found out. The Malfoy mask had hidden too much pain and a horde of injuries from prying eyes, himself included. They had yet to talk about his injuries but now that he knew, he was ashamed and kept himself under tight control to avoid hurting the other boy.

Lucius had been ordered for complete bedrest while he healed. He was put on a strict potion regimen for the next entire month. Harry had indulged in occasional kiss or two but otherwise he was content to let Lucius sleep undisturbed. His fiancé had insisted he couldn't sleep without him and therefore they slept together in the same bed. Harry maintained a no disturbance policy though; which was driving his fiancé spare and made him a bit aggressive at the moment. He plunged his hands inside Harry's bedclothes.

Harry grabbed his roaming hands. "You need rest at the moment."

"I am done resting. I need you." Lucius almost growled. He kissed the other boy hard. Then he began to lick his neck. Harry stopped him. "I need you, Harry. I love you." The last words were a mere whimper. Harry's body stiffened. Lucius noticed.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Harry chocked out with an effort.

Their eyes locked. "You do not mean that. You have to mean the words, Harry." Lucius said forcefully.

Harry looked away. Lucius left the bed. Harry winced as the bathroom door slammed.

Lucius disrobed quickly and threw himself in the bathtub. It was an old habit. In the past whenever he was too injured after his father sessions, Tabby his elf would pour healing salves in the bathtub for him. He would lay there in the warm water healing quietly while the water just took his tears. He hadn't cried in front of anyone since he was seven but in the quite of his bath there was no one to judge as he fought through his pain. Now there was nothing to heal. His injuries had become a thing of the past as Alex came into his life. He had been looked after, sheltered and protected against those who meant him any harm. His heart had attached itself to the other boy without him conscious of it but he knew it wasn't reciprocated. Alex cared about him and that was it. There was nothing more he could expect. He let out a sob. Tears fell in the water.

Harry stood beside the door. He thought he heard a sob. His jaw clenched. He knew it was wrong to let the other boy believe there was more to their relationship than a simple contract. He had grown fond of Lucius. It was the truth. Still, a part of him missed Ginny and his old life. He had imagined that by coming here he would be free of obligations and trials that had plagued his life before. The trials were less but emotions were high here. He was torn between his past and present lives and emotions. He wasn't in love with Lucius yet and he knew it. Despite his brain telling him to lie he couldn't do it. He sighed and left the rooms.

* * *

The trip to the Diagon alley was turning out to be non-descript. The alley was choked full of students shopping for the term. The group of Dorea, Charlus, James, Narcissa, Denise, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lucius and Harry sat in front of the Forteque's ice cream parlor relishing their ice creams. Dorea and Charlus took a seat beside James. Lucius had chosen a seat beside Sirius and Denise. He had thoroughly avoided Harry. Harry didn't push him either. The group had also picked up on the slight tension between the two but they wisely refrained from commenting. Alex could throw quite a temper tantrum if provoked, as they well knew. Harry was warring between his conflicting emotions. Lucius brooded in silence.

Dorea suddenly spied a pretty red headed girl coming in their direction; the same redhead who her sons have fought over not many weeks ago. James slightly stiffened. That was the only indication he gave of noticing the red head. He deliberately turned towards Narcissa and held her hand. Narcissa smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily Evans aka James's future wife greeted the elder Potters. Harry jerked, startled out of his thoughts. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. He was seeing his mother for the first time. He was speechless as he hungrily took her in. For all the pictures he had had of Lily there wasn't any of her school years. She looked amazing to his eyes. Her eyes were exactly like his but her face was hers alone. The muggles who followed her here must be his grandparents.

As Dorea greeted her and her parents, Harry jumped to his feet. "Hi, I am Alex Potter and this is my sister Denise Potter." He took her hand in his and gave it a quick kiss. Dorea smirked. Harry pulled out chairs for his maternal grandparents. They smiled at him.

Lily's eyes widened comically at the introduction. "I didn't know that James had a brother and sister."

Harry smiled charmingly. "We were abroad for quite a while and just returned. We would be joining Hogwarts as a seventh year this year. James made head boy." he thumped the poor boy. James made a noise somewhere between choking and whimpering. Harry smirked. James stood up to greet Lily.

"Hi Lily." He said seriously, "I heard you are head girl this year. Congratulations!" he shook her hand and sat down hurriedly gripping Narcissa's hand back.

Lily looked at him in disbelief. She started to wonder what in the blazes was wrong with James Potter when she spied him holding Narcissa's hand. Her gaze widened even more. James Potter was holding a girl's hand in front of his parents. 'Is he engaged or something.' Her furious mind whirled with thoughts. 'The James Potter' who had asked her out countless times and was turned down before was possibly engaged to Narcissa freaking Black; and he has an equally attractive brother who was busy ogling Malfoy of all people. She sighed. 'I did not just think of James Potter as attractive.' She furiously tried to rein in her wayward thoughts.

She turned to her parents. While she was busy thinking her parents had ordered and were happily engaged in a conversation with Alex Potter. As she listened she found that the boy was intelligent and knowledgeable about the muggle world unlike many purebloods. He spoke well and had a pleasing manner. She suddenly felt jealous of the way he kept shooting glances in Malfoy's direction. The glances weren't of new love but full of lust and yearning, a potent combination in itself. It had the potential to grow into love quickly given chance. Lily shivered. James had thrown similar glances in her directions before and she had ignored him. 'Was it too late for her?' Something in her heart snapped painfully with the realization.

Lucius observed the interactions coolly. He had guessed that the proper pureblood mask that Alex wore in front of his parents was just that, a mask. After all, the boy had grown up with muggles and squibs. Now observing him interacting so familiarly with the muggles he had little doubt left. Lily on the other hand was a different matter. Certain warmth diffused Harry's eyes whenever he looked at her. Lucius wasn't fooled. He wanted that warmth in those eyes directed at him and he had trouble controlling the jealous expression from his face. Harry was blissfully oblivious.

James was seething. Harry was instantly endeared to Lily's parents by his knowledge of the muggle world. Alex had treated them with kindness he had never bothered with. He had never cared before to learn anything about muggles before even when he was trying to woo Lily for all those years. He realized just how condescending his behavior towards Lily was before. That didn't mean he would forgive his brother looking at her like that like he wanted to drink in her very sight. Looking at his brother 'The beautiful bastard' charming her parents he felt bitter and inadequate. 'If only I was him.' He thought.

Images for Denise's dresses  
?pic=1621sgg&s=6  
?pic=2f0do4j&s=6  
?pic=90rgx1&s=6  
?pic=mj30ic&s=6  
?pic=107ti5d&s=6


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Hi all. To those who were mad at me for making Lucius cry; Winks! Lucius needed a check on his emotions considering he was going to the sharks er I mean Hogwarts and did I mention Slytherin are actively rooting for Voldemort at the moment. He needed to toughen up again. Cheers for you because the romance will heat up. I am considering changing the rating.

Harry is conflicted at the moment. He decided before that he wasn't going to marry Lucius for love and he still thinks that way. Most of the normal people do not fall head over heels in love in my opinion. It's the trials and the experiences they share together that lead to love. I don't believe in the utter shite of magical mates. I prefer to keep my characters as human as possible. That is why I did not endow him with anything else by the goddesses with super magical powers, only knowledge. He doesn't yet know that he really loves Lucius or not but he would realize soon. There would be more heartbreak coming though!

James was/is a spoilt brat but he grew up enough to entice Lily in the end. Sighs! I would have a late James/Lily pairing. Severus was even more immature and selfish than James, so no Severus/Lily in this story. Those who are fans of my other stories, take heart. I have not abandoned those stories; I am just really busy.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed ( extra love, hugs and kisses for you guys) and those who didn't I know you hit on my story. There is a thing called story stats for us authors. Cheers and a very Happy New Year to you. I am going home for the holiday tonight and won't be back until the next week. Love yah!**

**Chapter 13**

It was that time of the year again. Time to conjure his mask back on his face. Lucius did it every year effortlessly. Only this year it was harder for him. Emotions he had never felt before ran through him this time. He would be staying with Alex this year. As an actively courting couple Alex and he were allowed a suite in the oldest parts of the castle, the _Villa Iugo_ wing (the courting couple's wing). Still he had to deal with the budding minions of the Dark Lord while in the charming company of his Slytherin acquaintances. His father could be counted on to provide an intimidating distraction or two too. It was going on to be an interesting year. He looked in the mirror. He looked like the perfect Malfoy heir that he always did; Only he knew how much he had changed in the last two weeks on the inside.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. "Do you remember when we first met?" Harry murmured in his ear. Lucius didn't turn but stared at his reflection in the mirror coolly. Harry sighed and caught his tense shoulders. "Since I first saw you, I knew I wanted you. I grew up apart from my family but I had people who took care of me. I had someone I loved before I came back here. I cannot just forget her Lucius. You have to understand. I like you very much, that is the truth Lucius. With time I may grow to love you even. Give me time that's all I am asking."

Lucius relaxed a bit letting himself lean back into Harry's arms. "We have all the time in the world" he murmured. Harry nuzzled his head into his hair and inhaled the musky aroma that was his fiancé's signature.

Harry bought his palm on his right side right where his nipple was and pinched. Lucius wriggled wildly but Harry didn't let him go. Harry pressed his lips to his left ear and whispered, "Yes, we have."

Lucius grabbed his hair from the side and bought him down for a scorching kiss which left both of them breathless. He backed them onto the couch and proceeded to snog his fiancé senseless. Harry moaned; Giving one more teasing bite to Harry's ear, Lucius began to nip and kiss his way down slowly revealing Harry's body. He took his time to pay special attention to his _sensitive_ spots.

Harry looked up into the grey eyes through his eyelashes to gauge their reaction to the new experience. Lucius looked sinful on top of him, with the clenched fists and predatory eyes. Licking his lips, Harry grinned lazily and was rewarded with a sharp smack. It served only to increase the lustful haze his mind seemed to have drifted in. He grabbed a fistful of the blond hair and bought the head down for a bruising kiss. Their bodies intertwined as their minds focused on devouring each other.

They were so wrapped into each other at the moment that they didn't notice the Marauders frozen into the doorway. Each boy was tinged pink while they found themselves incapable of interrupting the couple. Denise who had followed moments behind them froze at the scene; she quickly recovered and herded them out of the doorway silently closing the door behind them.

"Boy!" Peter breathed. "That was…….."

"My brother and his betrothed and you all are perverts", Denise muttered angrily.

Remus let out a low whistle. "Hot that's what your brother is."

Sirius huffed indignantly, "That's my line Moony."

Remus smirked. "You could say the same for the hot blond. Boy, if I was attracted to guys…….."

"Alex would tear you from limb to limb with his bare hands for ogling his fiancé………." Sirius deadpanned.

"He would die happy, at least." Peter quipped.

The group stared at each other for a second. Then as if on cue they burst into laughter.

James laughed weakly. He tried to dispel what he had witnessed from his mind's eye. Lucius looked delectable all flushed and wild, dominating his brother like that. He hardly knew what to do with all the new feelings it had generated into him. After days of continuous denial one thing was now confirmed to him. He was attracted to the blond beauty and it wasn't Narcissa he was attracted to. It was Lucius. He already had a hard time adjusting the imperious blond being as a submissive to his brother. As a dominant he was downright seductive. He had never looked twice at him before except to torment but now he had become the something that his brother cherished. He wanted Lucius for himself; not for a relationship but a quick tumble in the sack. It was pure lust he reasoned to himself. He exhaled.

Try as he might he couldn't not resent the fact that Alex had literally taken over his life and he was helpless to stop him. He himself was a bit immature but that wasn't a crime. He had never believed in the pureblood supremacy that Alex seemed to thrive in. All the parties and mingling was something that his mother did for fun; it wasn't his cup of tea. His father was too serious for him; until his brother came into the picture his father had given him quite a bit of rope. Now both of them expected whatever standards their dear Alex had come up with. Lucius was just another in a long series of conflicts.

He grabbed Sirius around the middle and started to haul him to the breakfast room. It was almost nine. They would be leaving for school sometime shortly after ten. Harry can take his bloody time coming to breakfast.

As the group entered they found the adults already seated. Dorea looked up, "Where are Alex and Lucius?"

Peter gave an embarrassed laugh while Sirius snorted then burst into a dog bark like laugh. Denise tried to scowl but failed. James made a face. It was Remus who answered, "They will be here shortly." Then added in an undertone "Remind me to _accidently_ walk into your brother's rooms often." James scowled at his friend.

***************

"Remember to write and take care of your brother and sister." Dorea reminded James. They were at King's Cross.

Her son scowled. "Geez mum. He is seventeen and older than me. He can take care of himself." Remus and Peter's families were there too fussing over their respective sons judging by their expressions of mock suffering. The Blacks were somewhere at the other end where Slytherins abounded.

Dorea sighed and turned toward her _other son._ Harry smiled reassuringly and kissed her on the cheek. "I will take care of all these crazies." He said gesturing at the Marauders.

"Hey." Sirius, Remus and Peter cried indignantly.

Harry messed Sirius's hair fondly and grabbed Remus in a one armed hug. "You know I think of thee like my brothers." He smirked as he winked at Peter. So far the mousy haired boy hadn't shown any inclination of leaning towards the dark side and Harry didn't believe in punishing before the crime. He had so far very lenient with his treatment. Remus and Peter were treated the same by him and as the adopted members of his family. He had kept a sharp eye so far and he was satisfied. Peter was a Marauder and will remain so if he could help it.

Sirius scoffed. "I am going to be your brother you idiot."

Remus stiffened. Harry smirked and smacked Sirius playfully. The others relaxed. Sirius had been the only one who succeeded in insulting him to his face and get away with it. On the other hand Sirius had gotten away with way too much where Harry was concerned.

'He allows him liberties he hadn't yet allowed to even Lucius.' Remus mused. The boy was everything he thought James would be if he deflated his large ego a bit and matured. Alex had accelerated the maturing bit but he could recognize the jealous glances that James threw in the boy's direction. Alex seemed to know all this but he wisely chose to ignore them.

His parents had chosen to make him sit down and give him a serious talk this summer. Voldemort had launched his attacks but they were hushed up by the ministry. It was dangerous times they were living in and they ensured that he understood it.

Alex had been kind to him and he chose not to hate the boy just because he was looking out for his family. He had initially felt revolted when the arranged contracts were signed but quickly recognized it for the brilliant maneuver it was. In the background of his knowledge he had realized what Alex was trying to do. It had both cemented the family fortunes and survival in the coming times and he had begun to appreciate the quite determined young man.

James was too Gryffindor to realize how close to breaking point the tensions between the dark and the light sides had reached. He had successfully dissuaded James from a number of foolish pranks. The ones he couldn't stop he encouraged Sirius to give Alex a little warning. Alex had appreciated it. Even if they didn't talk much they had developed an understanding. After Alex had returned from a shopping trip with his mother and sister after the infamous Malfoy dinner, he had found a huge gift pack on his bed containing numerous robes (both casuals and formals) and a deed of bequeath of a small estate in his name. It wasn't very big but enough to live on comfortably even if he never had a job in his life.

Upon his protest Alex told him he had done the same for Peter. He was both silenced and touched at the gesture. He knew that Peter's family was even less well off than his and he accepted his gift with as much grace as he could. A much reluctant Peter then tried to help James in his pranks. It seemed that Peter's loyalty was leaning toward Alex more these days but he didn't abandon James outright. He was straddling the fences so to speak.

Remus smiled at the comradeship displayed before him. Alex was now trying to restrain Sirius from trying to mock snog his fiancé in a tease of this morning. Lucius was smirking in his icy blond manner he had perfected when his notice was caught by another couple approaching the Potters.

************

Harry was laughing as he fended off a pucker faced Sirius away from Lucius. It didn't help that the said blond was making wide cow eyes at Sirius behind his back and smirking. Denise was shaking her head at the antics of her fiancé. The Marauders were enjoying themselves when Remus's gaze hardened staring at something behind him. Charlus's face stormed with anger. He turned and found himself looking at the rapidly approaching older Malfoys. He gripped Lucius tightly around the middle. He wouldn't put it past Abraxas to kidnap his son even in front of so many witnesses and then claim he only wanted to talk to his son in private.

"Do you have your portkey with you?" he whispered. Lucius acquiesced. He looked at his father's questioning gaze and nodded. The Marauders and their families crowded around the pair with Charlus and Dorea at the front.

"Hello Abraxas, Felicia. I see you have recovered from your _illness_." Charlus greeted icily. His hand gripped his wand inside his robe.

Abraxas smiled though his eyes were shining with suppressed rage. "We wanted to bid our son and his intended goodbye before they left for school. After all it is his last year there." He looked directly at his son as he said it.

Lucius shuddered inwardly but faced his father solemnly. "Thank you father, mother," He nodded politely. "I would _enjoy_ Hogwarts with my _fiancé_ this year." Alex dropped a kiss on his brow mockingly.

Alex caressed his cheek as he would do to a pet. Lucius's insides bristled at the gesture but he knew to play along. "I would _enjoy_ your kindness", Alex said with a lazy drawl. Alex's other hidden hand rubbed soothing circles on Lucius's back. There was a promise and a challenge in his gaze as it met Abraxas. The message was clear. Lucius was his. He would be damned if he let this slimeball take _his Lucius_ away from him. Lucius sighed inwardly. He wasn't meant to be anything but possession in his father's view. So Alex treated him like one in front of him. If anyone apart from family knew Alex cared for him then efforts to separate them would turn vicious.

Abraxas nodded at Alex and left with his wife. It was as he had feared. Alex treated his son like a new toy at the moment; nothing more. He knew the boy wasn't brought up with the standard light cocktail of love and acceptance. Still, he had hoped to find some attachment but the way he held his son indicated one of an owner defending his property not a lover. He was disappointed. It was however not a moment to show his weakness. Perhaps he should wait for something to develop. He knew that the severance of family ties from his son had left son dependant entirely on his fiancé and his son was anything but proudly independent. He could not approach his son as his parent legally anymore, but perhaps a little enticement through someone else could sway him. He should approach Regulus soon. He nodded to himself.

***************

Lucius relaxed slightly but kept his stoic face. The comforting weight behind him shifted away as the group surrounding him scattered. Alex's eyes held an apology. He tilted his head and gave acceptance. They had a show to put on. Alex gripped him possessively and gave him a bruising kiss.

Lily halted in her tracks. Alex Potter was snogging Lucius Malfoy in full public view. Her friend Alice giggled. "Look at them. Aren't they cute?" Lily stared at her friend with wide eyes. Yes they were cute and incredibly hot. Gosh! They were probably the two hottest guys in the school.

Her family came to stand beside her and her mother giggled………..she actually giggled looking at the pair who was garnering quite a bit of attention. Her father smiled. "Isn't that James's brother we met yesterday?

Before Lily could answer, Petunia, her sister who had been coaxed into coming to send her off for the last time with her parents wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Aren't they both boys?"

Alice turned to her sister with an expression she reserved when Lily had done something stupid. "Silly notions you have", she muttered, "They were engaged over the summer and courting actively. It's perfectly acceptable to have same sex pairings in our world. We have magic. One of them can carry the babies too."

Petunia looked horrified. Her parents were amused by this tidbit. As they moved to greet the Potters the pair broke apart. Lily caught Alex's glittering eyes. They were brilliant green just like her. 'Just like mine' she mused. Petunia looked nothing like her. But if she had had a brother, perhaps he would have had her eyes. She felt affection for him surge inside her.

Alex smiled at her and took her hand. "Hello Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He nodded to her parents. The adults began conversing. Lily looked at the blond hanging off his arm. They looked adorable but the way Alex was holding Lucius indicated in pureblood custom that Lucius was the submissive one in the relationship. Lily had found the boy quite uncaring of the pureblood ideology yesterday. The attitude today mystified her.

As Alex moved to talk to her parents she dragged James aside. "Why is your brother holding his fiancé like that? It feels so wrong."

James looked at her astonished. Lily was talking to him; civilly too. Of course it had to be about his fucking perfect brother. His face flared in anger. He growled in a low voice, "Lucius's family wants to break the engagement. Right now they are just pissed. If they think Alex is attached to him they would try harder; perhaps even killing Lucius to hurt him."

Lily swallowed. She understood perfectly. Over the years in the Hogwarts she had witnessed the quite medieval practices the purebloods lived by. Alice who had heard the explanation too added quickly. "We never discussed this." They nodded to each other.

As Alice turned to greet Denise, Lily squeezed his hand lightly. "Congratulations on your engagement."

James looked at her. The Malfoys showing up wasn't entirely unexpected. He would have to watch himself too to avoid the danger he was facing with the Blacks. They were a dangerous breed of dark family and he had to tread carefully. Lily could be hurt in the backlash if he wasn't careful. He may be a bit immature but he was nobody's fool.

James stared at her lips. Their interactions so far had been him chasing her all over Hogwarts over the years and her turning him down left, right and center. Now, she looked as if she was wishing she hadn't. He kissed her hand and smiled softly.

"Thank you. It was an arranged match though. My family got scared of me remaining eternal bachelor if all the good ones had snapped up for marriage contracts. Narcissa is an understanding girl." There were many things that he wanted to say still but he stopped himself. Lily nodded and moved to greet Denise. He sighed.

"Why did you have to go and ruin my life Alex? Why?" He muttered in a low voice.

"Because I was trying to protect you." A quite voice answered in his ear. His brother had come to stand by him without his notice. "From you being used by Dumbledore and others like him. Light and dark factions are clamoring for support. A conflict is brewing James. You have till nineteen to make up your mind. Then if you don't want to marry her, I would not force you and I would kill anyone who would try to. Stand with your family until then James." James started at the sincerity in his brother's voice.

He looked in his brother's eyes and nodded. Alex smiled and started to walk back but James gripped his arm. "I am attracted to Lucius." He blurted out.

Alex's eyes widened. He fixed his gaze on James to find out whether he was joking. He was not. He was serious. "Don't try to seduce him James. Never hurt him or I would make your life really miserable." His gaze softened. "Thank you for telling me."

James sighed and nodded. Then he smirked, "If you die or leave him can I marry him instead of Narcissa?" Alex laughed. They were going to face many things into Hogwarts and they were going in as a united front.

Charlus and Dorea watched the interaction carefully. It seemed that the dangers had finally knocked some sense into her wayward son. They seemed to have reached an understanding as they laughed and joked with the rest of the group. It was a united family that was going to face the world.

* * *

An interesting tidbit I read on the net today

The reason men have nipples is because their lactiferous ducts develop before testosterone enters the fetal picture. (Yes, we all start as females.) Men also possess a "leftover" uterus. It hangs off the prostate gland. We have a lot of useless body parts leftover from previous adventures in evolution. Wisdom teeth, the coccyx, the appendix, and in fact, body hair are all unnecessary remnants of our evolutionary past.

Maybe I would write a Mpreg afterall.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Hi all and a very Happy New Year to you.

Chapter 14

The train journey was quite uneventful apart from the usual pranks played by the Marauders on each other. Harry was content sitting with Lucius and watching the proceedings. James being current head boy had left for patrol with Lily. Denise was reading a book and ignoring the jibes and friendly ribbing the Marauders gave each other. It was a happy group that finally reached the train station. From there the new students took a ride through the lake with the first years.

Hagrid was just as huge and friendly as he remembered. "Two more Potters eh! I thought I had me hands full w'th yer brothr' and he's frien's", he chuckled good naturedly when he came face to face with Denise and him.

Harry smiled. "Hullo Hagrid. My brother and his friends told me a lot about you too. "

Denise grabbed Hagrid's hands. "Yes James did that." She added in an Sirius like voice.

Hagrid laughed. "Onto the boats. Fo'r to each."

He left to herd the rest of the first years. Harry helped Denise on the board. They sailed silently and were soon deposited in a sideroom to the Great Hall. It was Professor McGonagall who led them into the Great Hall for sorting. Denise looked up at the roof in amazement. She had had her previous schooling at Baeuxbatons. Yet there was no disdain in her eyes unlike a certain Veela he had known.

He looked at the Slytherin table and spotted Lucius sitting at the head with other prefects. He winked. Lucius smirked slightly in response. He looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted the Marauders who were hooting and giving catcalls in their direction. Denise looked at Sirius and puckered her lips in a mocking of his earlier attempts to kiss Lucius. Sirius looked smug. Harry smiled.

'You are most certainly going to be a Gryffindor.' He whispered in her ear.

'And you my dear brother are going to be in Slytherin.' She whispered back. The siblings stared at each other in silence.

"I can keep a better eye on Lily." Denise smirked at him. Harry's lips quirked. He nodded his acceptance. He would rather be with Lucius.

The first years were finished being sorted. Dumbledore spread his hands in a warm welcoming gesture. "This year we are welcoming two seventh year transfer students from abroad. Please welcome Mr. Alexandre Potter and Ms. Denise Potter."

They stepped up to the podium to be sorted. Alex went first. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

_  
'Feeling adventurous Mister Potter._' The hat whispered in his mind.

_'Well you know us Potters'_ Harry sassed back.

_  
'You wish to be placed in Slytherin this time. The last time you were quite vocal in your protests against that house I gather.'_

_  
'Last time there wasn't someone I wished to be with, in that house.' _

_'Very well.'_ The hat shouted out. SLYTHERIN.

The hall quieted. Almost all were expecting him to be placed in Gryffindor he supposed. _'Boy! Are they surprised?_' Snape quipped in his mind. Harry smirked.

Lucius stood up and started to clap. The rest of the table followed. Alex kissed his sister's cheek and placed the hat on her head. Then he swaggered to Slytherin table and took a seat beside his very relieved fiancé. 'I thought you wanted to keep an eye on your brother?' Lucius whispered.

'Denise can help with that. You need me more.' He answered back. Lucius looked at him with an inscrutable expression on his face; inside he was giddy. After a few moments the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR for his sister. The applause was from Gryffindor table this time.

Dumbledore stood up. Now that we are all finished sorting I would like to introduce you all to a guest. Professor Slughorn had decided to take on a new apprentice who would be residing in the castle and help with his classes. Please welcome Mr. Draconis Fey.

Harry gasped at the newcomer. He knew those pointy features and that walk as well as he knew his own. It was Draco Malfoy albeit with dark brown hair and green eyes. Green haunted eyes……with a look that reminded him of the look in Sirius's eyes when he had escaped from Azkaban. '_Green eyes…..What in the hell is he doing here._' Snape's astonished voice filled his ears. As if he had heard him Draco turned his head in Harry's direction and smirked. Harry stared.

He felt somebody lurking on the outskirts of his mind. Harry let him in. '30 minutes. Room of requirement' was the simple message.

Lucius didn't have the advantage of knowing the stranger before. He merely thought that the stranger slightly resembled himself. Then he turned his eyes to his fiancé and found him staring unblinking at the newcomer. He was intrigued. 'Is he merely a previous acquaintance……or perhaps something more? Could they possibly have a shared history?' He mused.

Harry broke his gaze. He had to have a talk with Draco first and get the answers. He looked back at Lucius who was frowning slightly at his display. Harry plastered a calm expression on his face.

"I have known him in the past. We don't get along. I am just surprised to see him here of all places." Lucius wasn't convinced but accepted his explanation. It was sensible after all. He nodded and dug in.

The dinner finished. He spied Draco getting up and leaving through a side-door. He grabbed Lucius's hand as he got up. Lucius shook his head. "I need to get the first years to their dorm."  
Harry nodded. "See you at our rooms." He left.  
*************

Harry faced Draco who was calmly sitting beside a fireplace. On his side lay a pensieve. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question.

"There are a few memories in there. Hopefully they will answer almost all of your questions. As per how I got here?" Draco raised his left hand. A very suspiciously familiar locket dangled from his fist. The portal; Harry gasped in realization. He took a long breath and dived in the pensieve face first. A familiar falling sensation gripped him.

Memory ________

He found himself watching himself sitting by a bed. The memory Harry stared at the blond lying in hospital bed. Lucius was deathly pale and barely conscious at the moment. Still he was gripping Harry's hand in a death grip. An extremely young Madam Pomfrey was hovering over the blond boy waving her wand and muttering diagnostic and counter charms to known poisons.

A fierce turmoil of emotions gripped Harry. What had happened? He looked up at the school nurse. She sighed, "He is not going to make it unless….The poison had spread too fast Mr. Potter. The cleansing would kill your unborn son. I am sorry." Harry's eyes widened. He had gotten Lucius pregnant. He had heard of wizards who got pregnant. It wasn't possible for a normal gay couple without an extremely long potion regimen. Only the very powerful couples managed the natural pregnancies; which happened with them. The wizard pregnancies were difficult to handle even in normal circumstances and somebody had managed to poison Lucius. He found himself growling in his anger. He was going to lose his son and possibly Lucius due to some bastard.

"You have my permission." Harry could see the effort it took for his other self to choke out the words. The memory Harry sighed and moved to get up.

"Harry, please don't leave me." Lucius choked out in an extremely weak voice. His eyes were desperate.

His heart swelled with an unnamed emotion. Whoever had done this would pay dearly. The memory Harry kissed Lucius's brow and whispered, "I won't lose you. Not like this." Despite stabilizing potions he knew Lucius was losing the battle with the poison. He lifted the vial madam Pomfrey gave him to Lucius's lips. He drank it without protest. His eyes drooped.

"Outside Mr. Potter." The memory blanked out for a second and Harry found himself gazing at a lifeless looking Lucius.

"I am sorry. We were too late." Madam Pomfrey whispered sadly.

Harry watched as his other self stared at the body lying in the bed; pale and dead. He staggered. He watched his memory self stoop down to kiss Lucius on the lips, then turn and run away. Was he the reason Lucius died prematurely in this timeline? There were no walls here he could find support against. Suddenly his legs were unable to support him. He sat down on what he supposed was a floor. Was this the reason Draco came here? To stop him. He blinked and shivered as he was hurled into another memory.

He was in Azkaban and looking down at shivering blond. 'Draco.' His mind thought furiously. This Draco looked dirty and skinny. He had the look of someone who was in Azkaban for a few weeks at least. He watched as two guards came and hoisted him up.

One of the guards leered at the boy. "He's a pretty one innit. Too bad ministry's keepin such tight check on prisoners. No dement'rs either. Fuck! I wood luv to hear him scream at least."

"Shut yer gob John. He's one of them Malfoys. Powerful lawyers even if they have no hope of gettn' out. At least his mother would be getting' the kiss today. She want'n to see the brat."

They half carried the pale boy who looked nearly unconscious. Harry followed. A newly furnished meeting room which must now be serving as a meeting room contained Narcissa Malfoy.

She was still tall, still proud even in the prison garb and still wore an expression as if she had something unpleasant under her nose.

Draco was dumped in a chair opposite her. "15 minutes" One of the guards grunted and left. The memory Draco stared at the woman he thought he had loved as mother for so many years. Harry sank down on the floor. Draco gathered himself together and looked up.

"Hello Narcissa. Getting a kiss today no?" Draco jibed cockily. Harry stared. Why was Malfoy acting so weirdly towards his mother?

"Hello Draco and yes I am getting kissed today. Isn't it wonderful? The torment of your life would be gone, you think." Narcissa replied smirking cruelly. She leant forward. "I don't think so. I wanted to tell you a few things dear Lucius never found out. A blacklist of crimes I was never convicted of you see. Just for you. I plotted with both Dumbledore and Bellatrix to kill both sets of you grandparents and your uncle and his wife of (your other) father. Of course none of the great wizards ever found out. Poor Peter died under my Imperious curse. In short I destroyed all your possible family except on my side. It was the revenge I sought when Lucius sidelined me to get hitched to your father. Pity considering how much he loved your father."

Draco's face twisted in anger. "I found out everything on my seventeenth birthday. That day the blood glamour you weaved upon my birth wore off. You being the oblivious one never cared to wish me. Father was there that night. He saw me and he remembered everything that you did to him and my dad. You put him under spells again the next day but he didn't let you find out that I knew. I wore muggle contraptions to hide my real eyes and hair all this time and wizards being the fools they are, never noticed. Why are you telling me this now?"

Narcissa's face flamed in anger. "Because that idiot Potter ran, just like your real father did. He was a Potter too. Alexandre fucking Potter was his name. Granted he thought Lucius was dead and so were you….his unborn son. Dumbledore helped me with that one, you know. That old meddling coot that Potter wanted to die for. I thought that saving that worthless Potter's ass once would be enough to keep me out of this hell hole but no…….. He bloody ran. I am still getting a kiss in a few hours. So I decided to give you a parting gift of knowledge. Harry Potter is your first cousin. I obliviated Lucius and Pomfrey and kept him thinking I carried you. You are nothing but a filthy Potter spawn and still no one would know or believe you. You will rot here with your Father."

Draco smirked. "Actually, Potter saw through his link that Father and I were forced to do dark lord's bidding and told Granger. Ironically he never stayed to tell her about your supposed innocence. So you see, in a few weeks Father and I would be free or at most under house arrest for a few years then free; while you would rot here. Goodbye 'Mother'." Draco stood up and slowly walked away from her.

Harry sat numbed with shock. 'Will my life ever be less dangerous and less weird.'_  
'I guess not'_ Snape murmured sarcastically '_and here I thought you were only a danger magnet. Now you have a son… my freaking godson…….. you moron from a time travel.'  
'Yes and you being in love with my dead mother was less creepy to find out'_ Harry muttered equally sarcastically. Snape was silenced.

Harry visualized the room of requirement and found himself rising back up.

Memory end_____

Harry wondered what he was going to say to Draco. It was going to one hell of an awkward conversation.

He looked at Draco. His son looked up straight into his eyes. "So, you are Alexandre Potter."

Harry sighed and nodded. He took the other chair beside the fireplace. "Draco,…….."

"Please don't say it Harry. All I wanted was your friendship and you all high and mighty, gave it to everybody but me."

Harry bowed his head and asked the question "How did Lucius die?"

Draco stared stunned at his perceptiveness. Harry concentrated and Draco's chair expanded into a sofa. Harry sank into the sofa beside him and gathered his son in his arms. Draco stiffened for a few minute but relaxed as Harry ran soothing circles on his back. "I came here looking for family Draco. I know why you took the same chance. There wasn't anyone left there for you."

Draco shivered and burrowed deeper into his embrace. "He died in his sleep just a few days after we were placed under house arrest. He knew death was coming for him. Narcissa told him they killed you when you ran from Hogwarts straight into waiting ambush of Death Eaters. It was this year's Christmas when you disappeared. Father was two weeks pregnant. All those years he wished to join you in death but that bitch kept him under powerful spells. Finding out that the woman who I thought was loving Mother was threatening my own Father with my life is enough to shake anybody. After Azkaban he really woke up only to wish for death. He finally got his wish. The day I buried him I was so lost. I kept wandering through the house. Then, I found this locket and a book in the library. I took the chance."

The boy hesitated before he blurted out, "You have to stay well away from my Father at least till New Year. I do not wish to be ripped apart in time and space."

Harry sighed "I know Draco." Draco looked up. "I had to separate my parents too." The boy's eyes went comically round; then he burst into an embarrassed laughter.

Harry's lips twitched. He ran his eyes on the boy. Despite his grin Draco looked pale and drawn. There were dark rings around his eyes and his body was too light. On the other hand it was a sign that he had to come clean with Lucius now. Otherwise both of his boys would get hurt. '_His boys_' he thought with a grin.

**************

Harry dragged Draco to his suite of rooms. Lucius was reading in a chair by the fireplace when the two walked in. Lucius raised a brow at the other boy.

Harry dropped into another seat and Draco sat on the sidearm. "Hullo love." He smirked. "Meet Draconis Lucius Malfoy Potter, our son."

The book fell from Lucius's hands. He stared openmouthed at the grinning boy perched on the chair arm. Five seconds later he shut his mouth. Time turners existed in this world. Bigger and better time turners weren't entirely unexpected in the future. Now that he knew it, the boy had his features except for Harry's eyes and hair. Yes, he could very well be their son.

"Time travel?" He asked tentatively. Draco nodded. "Come here, Son." Draco smiled and jumped into his arms. Harry laughed.

The night was the one when he told Lucius about his being from the future and the circumstances in which he came back. They both confessed their secrets to each other. When they finished talking it was past midnight and Draco had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

"He looks so fragile." Lucius whispered. "Time travel indeed. He is truly your son; the spoiled brat."

Harry kissed his cheek. "It's a pity we cannot have him all over again. I would have loved to discipline his tantrums."

Lucius gave him doe eyes. "You can discipline mine all right."

Harry's eyes darkened with lust. "New year darling; then you are mine."

Lucius laughed. They settled down to sleep on either side of their son. The realization hit them at the same time. _'I have a son.'  
_

* * *

I guess I would give Draco a baby sis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

Hi yea all I am back and missing home like crazy.

First of all thank you for all the amazing reviews and glomps! Loved it! Winks! And smiles!

It seemes that the last chapter threw everybody for a loop. The big question almost everybody asked me was if the timeline had changed or not? Is it going to change? Well this chapter would try to answer that. Here is a new chapter for you guys.

Chapter 15

*****************

_Immediately after the war, the general consensus turned against Malfoy family. They were incarcerated within Azkaban very quickly. Harry however had chosen his confidants cleverly. Granger and a semi reluctant Weasley testified for Draco and Lucius at their closed trial a mere week after Narcissa had been kissed. As a result, Draco and his father were given a mild sentence; a fine of 10 thousand galleons and house arrest for two years for their alleged actions during the second war. _

_Draco had treasured the rare occasions when his father had been himself for sometime; then there were bouts of cold and calculating imperiousness to deal with. The first such incident was fresh in his memory. _

_His father had always counted to the last minutes of his birthday with him. It was their thing. Narcissa was never interested in interrupting her sleep merely to wish him 'Happy Birthday' in the night. It was the night of his seventeenth birthday that something unexpected happened. His father's eyes went wide as Draco's appearance began to change right before his eyes; a fog seemed to have been lifted from his eyes and he had freaked out. Then came the shocking revelations. He initially thought his father had had too much to drink when he was told about his parenthood. Him a Potter! The very idea nauseated him initially. _

_Only after months of hiding his changed self under glamor (which was prone to fail at times), he noticed that several things were not adding up. There were several occasions when he could not remember being himself and the increasing frequency of such incidents terrified him. Slowly, he had begun to make sense of what he thought once were drunken ramblings of his father._

_Lucius's health had been steadily declining during the past year and it worsened quickly after they were placed under house arrest in the Malfoy manor. It seemed to Draco that the Dark enchantments Narcissa had placed on his father had left lasting damage through the years. _

_He had broken through the enchantment his 'mother' had placed on her chamber with surprising ease. What he had found out had shocked him to his core. His 'mother' was threatening Lucius with his life every time Lucius had broken through her spells on him. The amount of control was tremendous. That his father had fought through them a number of times impressed upon him the amount of power his father wielded. She also had an impressive collection of memories from the people she had manipulated or obliviated. Then. there were the spells she had placed on a number of people. Muddling though all of it he had realized that his 'mother' was truly an ice cold bitch._

_He was furious when he finally worked out the truth about his parentage and the enchantments on his father. He and his father were trapped in a hopeless situation. He had nowhere to go, nobody to confide in. So, he had manned up and hid his pain under the Malfoy mask and carried on with the life of pretend. He found out that the Muggle means to hide his appearance were far better as he began to successfully shield himself against Narcissa's notice during the time.  
_

_With each passing day the situation grew grim. Voldemort had begun to gaze at him with a crazed gleam in his eye. Draco felt violated even thinking about it. Bellatrix's crazed fervor and his many failures had helped him escape the lunatic's attentions. He was glad he never had the particular honor that his aunt salivated over day after day. _

* * *

_Draco had kept the knowledge of his parenthood quite until his father's death. As he was under house arrest all the arrangement for the funeral were made by his lawyer. The Ministry worker who was looking at his case had promptly informed the Minister about his request for that particular phrase on the grave marker. Kingsley Shacklebolt himself had paid him a visit the next day._

"_Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for your loss." Draco stood up and nodded his head at the new Minister and his companions, his secretary Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger. _

"_It's Malfoy-Potter actually." Draco informed them with a cool gaze. Hermione looked at him speculatively. He looked entirely different than the Draco Malfoy she known before. Draco had taken off his contact lenses and regained the normal color of his hair since his confinement in this house. It was amazing to see what a profound difference a change in hair and eye color made in him. _

_Kingsley's eyes were riveted too. He hadn't seen the Malfoy heir since the trial. He wore his hair differently now; coupled with the changes, it made him see how Draco could claim to be a Potter. He certainly looked like one._

"_I have considered your claim. I must say I am surprised. What I find suspicious is the timing."_

"_What! You don't think I would want to honor my father's love for his husband after his death?" Draco spat angrily._

"_No Draco! What I mean is that you and your father were on the other side of war; against the Potter family. Your wish to associate yourself with Potters now that Harry Potter had gone missing is liable to be under tight scrutiny." Kingsley tried to placate._

_Draco snorted. "Malfoys have been scrutinized for centuries. It never bothered us. You never believed that my father was under Imperius did you." Kingsley hesitated. Draco knew he had hit his mark. "Since we were placed in this confinement healers at St. Mungos certified that my father was under Dark mind control curses for the majority of his adult life. Surely, the information had reached you. It was the effect of those curses that killed my father at the mere age of 35." Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't known this. _

_Kingsley's jaw tightened. It was highly classified information that the Malfoy senior was indeed under control of his wife for years. However, the public outcry against Malfoys was too great for him to ignore initially. Hermione and Ron's statements had definitely helped him spare them unnecessary anguish. People still believed that they had gotten off light. If the news got out that the Malfoys were actually related to Potters it would definitely turn public opinion in Draco's favor. At the moment, the news was bad for him. He had to stop Malfoy from gaining a foothold in the ministry again._

_He sighed. "So, you really are a Potter?"_

_Draco narrowed his eyes. "Look at me. You have access to old betrothal contracts at the ministry. The contract for my fathers was never broken. They were married in secret, right before I was conceived and the contract was magically sealed. My father, Alex Potter disappeared mere weeks later. He is presumed to have died in a Death Eater ambush."_

"_So you and Harry are.." Hermione hedged._

"_First cousins." Draco smirked. "Not that I like it." She reddened._

"_Mr. Malfoy-Potter. The ministry would see to the proper burial protocols to be observed. However, I must insist on a private ceremony." Draco acquiesced. There was hardly any public coming to attend anyways. "Once again I offer my sincerest condolences your loss." Kinsley stood up and nodded at him._

"_I am sorry Draco." Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her. She had tried to help him despite the red headed Weasley's objections. It heartened him to see that Harry had such loyal friends, quite unlike the traitorous bastards he had. For a Mud…..err Muggleborn she was definitely far more intelligent than the rest of them and more attractive compared to the ones in Slytherin house._

_Draco shook his head as if to clear his muddled thoughts. "Thank you Granger, for err everything."_

* * *

_The day was overcast. It threatened to rain any minute. Draco stood beside the freshly covered grave with wild lilies in his hand. It was his father's favorite flowers. In the last days he had known his real father without any outside influence he found that his father was a warm and passionate man. He had loved wild flowers, many Muggle pleasures and most of all, his real father who disappeared after Narcissa had faked his poisoning and death. He found out that Alex was a master dueler, expert negotiator, Slytherin and quite a charmer. Despite what Narcissa insisted till her last breath, Lucius had refused to believe that his father (Alex) was dead but he gave up as the time passed. In the end when death came for him he had died peacefully in his sleep._

_His lips curled. He didn't know whether he should be happy that his parents were together in death or grieve for the loss of his father. A sense of despair had engulfed him. The whole day seemed to be in his mind engulfed in a fog. He laid the flowers down beside the grave stone and touched the marker. It was exactly as he had requested. Needless to say, the marker had caused quite a stir._

_**In remembrance of Loving Father and Husband**_

_**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Potter **_

_**1965-2000**_

_The funeral was short and to the point. Draco found himself numbed. After the burial he sat down beside the grave. The wild lilies he had gathered moved with the breeze. The pain rose with a fury in his heart. He grieved for the father who had given him life and the father he had never got a chance to know. _

* * *

Draco woke up with a wildly thudding heart. He had relived the memories he had tried to suppress since his brave sojourn into the past. It seemed now that he was staying here permanently. The funeral was one of the worst days in his life and he had nightmares weeks after it. It was the catalyst that had sent him blundering in the past like a Gryffindor.

He found himself tangled up in between the very two people he had come to seek. They lay on his either side, sleeping with their arms around him as if seeking to protect all evil from this world. He slowly sat up in the bed and glanced down at the other two. The sight assured him that he hadn't dreamed the whole meeting in the Room of Requirement. Seriously, the last night had been a revelation. He gazed down at the slumbering brunette.

'Damn! Harry freaking Potter is Alex Potter. Him and my dad. I never even knew he was gay. Not that I imagined him in Slytherin.' He was amazed and horrified in equal degrees as the reality of the whole situation sunk in him. 'He was in front of me for all those years and I never realized. I wonder if he could have been a Slytherin in my time.' His eyes wandered to the blond sleeper. 'Father looks so free. He is in love.' It showed in the way he looked at Harry/Alex whatever Potter. The last few months that he spent with his father had certainly showed him his capacity to love. Last night was a sight for his sore eyes. It had erased any guilt what so ever he had felt in trying to change time. He had simply watched him talking, laughing, holding Harry as the latter blundered through his explanations. His father was delighted that Harry had told him his secrets. His face showed his astonishment and later resignation to whatever had transpired later in the timeline.

Draco's jaw clenched. He was not going to allow anybody to take away his father's happiness this time around. As long as he was concerned he was erasing the whole timeline including his existence from it. Narcissa was never going to sink her black claws into his father. He would ensure it.

Harry turned on his side. He sensed that the surrounding area was empty and opened his eyes blearily. His sight met a thoughtful looking Draco. He smiled lazily as he met his son's gaze and opened his arms. "Come here Drake."

Draco hesitated for merely a second before he crawled back into Harry's arms. "Drake. I like it." He murmured smiling.

Harry tried to give him a stern expression. "You better." He laid a kiss on his forehead gently. "Sleep, it isn't morning yet."

"I had a nightmare." Draco felt childish admitting it. He had never been bothered by nightmares before to go crying for his parents. Well he knew he wasn't wanted by them before. With Harry now, it seemed only too easy to confess.

Harry tightened his arms around his fragile son in response. "I am here. Nobody is going to hurt you." It sounded suspiciously like a parent. Draco believed the sincerity in that voice. He hid his face in the crook of Harry's arms and burrowed in the warmth. Harry ran his hands over the pressure points in the boy's body and began to knead slowly. Draco relaxed as the tension in his body ceased to Harry's ministrations. Tonight nothing was going to hurt him. He was soon lost in slumber.

Harry laid awake absently running circles on his son's back. Draco clung to him as if his life depended on it. Lucius had exhibited similar behavior after the Malfoy dinner when he had been tortured by Abraxas. The implications told him how deeply wounded Draco was on the inside. Lucius's death had truly broken him. He knew Lucius had cared deeply for Draco. In the time Voldemort had been absent from Britain Draco had been a pampered brat. 'The second war has been hard on both of them.'

He gazed at the shadows surrounding his son's face. 'He looks exhausted…… As if he isn't sleeping or eating properly for a long time. There is hardly any meat on his bones… I wonder if I should just ship off my entire family off to some remote place and hide them until the coming storm named Voldemort blows over. I should look into it. I have to talk with Charlus and Dorea and inform them about this new development too. They are going to be thrilled. Meeting their great-grandson through time travel isn't something which happens to everybody. Dorea would definitely love him.'

Narcissa! She had definitely flown under his radar till now. Never in a million years would he have thought that he had thrown his brother in the arms of such a traitorous witch. The guilt within him rose swiftly. He had to figure this out quickly before she harmed any member of his family. The new threat needed to be dealt with effectively as soon as possible.

****************

Lucius woke with the sun. The light had penetrated the frosted glass windows diffusing the rooms with beautiful patterns of the morning rays. Unwilling to disturb the other pair sleeping in tight embrace with each other, he tip-toed to the bathroom and freshened up quickly. He came back to settle down in a chair and picked up the book he had been reading last night. He would read a line or two before he would glance up at the sleeping pair, and then go back to his reading. The two looked so adorably cute together.

From what he had seen of their interactions there had been a hesitance between the two to accept each other as family. Harry hadn't lied when he had said that the two hadn't gotten along in the past. It was an understatement. They had been at each other's throats literally, for far too long than he would have preferred. His son had been vague about the reason for his coming back but he sensed that he was hurting. The war had been hard on Harry too. 'I wonder how much more Harry had hidden from me to spare my feelings.' The thoughtful actions last night had left him with warmth polling in his stomach. Harry was instinctually protecting him and his son. 'I wonder if he realizes that he is in love with me. I see it so clearly now. He had to figure this out on his own with a little help.' He smirked but sobered quickly as the next thought hit him. Narcissa's betrayal had hurt; a lot. He would be careful of her and warn James off before he could get hurt. He himself had to look for protection against mind control.

Draco stirred slowly in his cocoon of Harry's embrace. He opened his eyes and found Lucius's eyes on him. Lucius smiled at his son. "Morning Draco."

"Morning father." Draco grinned. Instead of rousing up he leant back in his dad's embrace and closed his eyes again. It had been a restful sleep, the kind he hadn't had in ages. Slowly he opened his eyes again and met the amused eyes of his father.

Lucius simply shook his head and went back to reading. After a minute he spoke up, "You are an Apprentice. Don't you have classes to prepare for?"

Draco considered the words for a second. Then he grumbled and sat up in the bed. Lucius laughed at his disgruntled expression.

****************

"Damn you, you idiot." James peeked out of his covers at the grumbling. Someone was outside his door, most likely cursing him, but why? He tried to think of a reason. The Marauders have decided to be serious this year and not start off the ear with a prank. After all he was Head Boy. Then just who was outside? Lily! Shit did he forget to do something he had promised. He scrambled out of the bed fast.

He discreetly opened his door and found Lily chastising…… herself! What in the heaven? He was amused at the sight of Lily looking so frustrated and cursing. It was cute.

"Er Lily. Is there a problem?"

Lily froze at the sound. It was James standing at his door, arms crossed across his bare chest and his hair sticking up in all directions. He was just too handsome to be real. 'Kill me God!' she thought. Outside she composed herself and answered. "I kind of forgot to include our prefect schedules in the notes I gave to McGonagall….. They were sent to Headmaster Dumbledore last night. So, I cannot include them now. Professor McGonagall is going to be so angry. It was the first thing I was supposed to do as a Head Girl and I messed up."

"Ah! Professor Dumbledore is not in the castle. He left just after dinner last night. I can add them to your notes without anybody seeing me."

Lily perked up, "You can…………of course you can. You are a Marauder."

James laughed. "It is the first time you haven't said that with disgust in your voice."

Lily blushed. "Thank you, James. You are really sweet." She handed him the parchment. Then on the spur of the moment pecked him on the cheek and ran out the common room.

James stood there stunned. 'Did she really say I was sweet? Merlin! She kissed me.' He laughed weakly. He shook his head and left to find his invisibility cloak.

****************

James ran up the stairs to Headmaster's office under his invisibility cloak. As Head Boy he had the privilege of knowing Headmaster's password. His cloak ensured nobody would catch him snooping in there. The office was empty. He placed the parchment on the new stack he identified by Lily's neat scribbling. As he moved from the desk he heard the floo activate. There wasn't enough time for him to rush out undetected. He scrambled to get in a corner so that the incomer doesn't bump into him.

It was Narcissa who stepped out of the fire followed by Professor Dumbledore. His eyes narrowed. 'What is she doing with the Headmaster, out of the school at this hour?'

Narcissa turned toward Dumbledore with a smile on her face. "I hope you found the arrangements satisfactory, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. "Yes, Ms. Black. Once Alex is separated from Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you would have any trouble in breaking your own contract with James. He was rather forced into his own contract. I think he would gladly let you go to pursue Ms. Evans. You would be a free woman to marry Mr. Malfoy soon enough. Please, keep your head down and pass me whatever information necessary for our plan."

James was speechless. Dumbledore was trying to sabotage his family's betrothals and Narcissa was helping him. Bloody bitch was plotting against his brother, him and Lucius. His hands clenched as a red haze clouded his vision for a second. He forced himself to calm down without making a noise. This was what Alex had warned him about. His so called mentor wanted his family under his thumb. So, not going to happen.

"Yes, Professor. Good day." Narcissa nodded and moved to leave the office. James silently followed her. Once past the staircase he sprinted towards his brother's quarters.

*****************

James reached his brother's rooms in five minute thanks to his extensive knowledge of castle's shortcuts. As he neared the door it opened and a distinctly disheveled Apprentice stumbled out followed by laughing Lucius. 'What the hell!' Still under his cloak he stilled.

Draco hugged his father goodbye. "Bye father." James eyes widened.

Lucius nodded happily. "Bye son. I will see you in Potions." The brunette nodded and walked away in the direction of the dungeons.

James took off his invisibility cloak. Lucius stilled at his sudden appearance. He gazed straight in the eyes of James Potter which were filled with a million questions. A few seconds later he jerked his head and stepped away from the door. James followed him in and shut the door.

***********

"So let me get this straight. Draco is my grandson." Harry nodded with his head in his hands. "You are my son with Lily and you drew up the whole betrothal fiasco to keep me away from her till next year's Halloween." Harry nodded again. "Wow!"

Harry peeked between his fingers. "You are not angry?"

James laughed. "It's a prank worthy of a Marauder. Besides, I was really an ass to you……. You know Lily kissed me today."

"Dad!" Harry whined, "Too much information."

James shrugged playfully messing up his hair. "I will behave myself and keep an eye on Narcissa."

"No telling anybody else." Harry glanced in the direction of Lucius.

James caught the look and nodded. Lucius was officially off limits for him. "I give you a Wizard's Oath that I will not betray your secrets to anyone not of your choosing." The magic swirled around them and settled.

Harry hugged him. "Thanks dad." James sighed happily. The morning had been full of shocking revelations. His naïve belief in Dumbledore was gone for good. In the end he was happy despite the treacheries discovered. This future was going to be a better one.

* * *

I hate cliff hangers and writers who write them. So, I am not going to give you one. Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

Sorry about the long wait. I was hard pressed to continue this story as I wasn't sure in what direction I wanted the story to proceed. Today I found my hands willing to belt out the rest of the story.

I would like to point out the fact that the real story as it comes out from my head is indeed complicated. The question of multiple Harry's running around wouldn't be there as he won't be born again in this reality due to his own machinations, neither would Draco. The portal that they used to go back in time was taken away shortly after they travel so currently they lack the means to go back to their original time. Harry here fully intends to let Neville be the boy who lived before he starts to chuck off the horcruxes. He might try to save Neville's parents though.

I chose Narcissa to be the vamp because she fitted all the parts of the requirements. I had to chuck her off anyways to get James and Lily together and Harry is with Lucius while Sirius is her cousin. Narcissa's affection at the moment is onesided. PLz don't get hot and bothered with her treatment at Harry's hands.

Chapter 16

Draco was mortified when his father told him about the expose of their secrets to James Potter. He was scheduled to meet the rest of the family on his dad's side on the coming Hogsmead weekend on Halloween. He still had a hard time wrapping the fact around his head that Harry was his dad. It felt like all his life had been a one big fat dream where nothing was fact and everything that he had known since his childhood had been reversed in this wonderland. Well no one else was any wiser.

He helped Lily Evans soon to be Potter and his grandmother (well technically) with her new improved potion. She was a potions prodigy that was plain and simple. At least he knew now, where he had gotten his talent for making potions from. Lucius for all his poweress as a politian was no where near good at potion making than his stepmother Narcissa or now his other father. His grandmother on the other hand could teach Snape a thing or two who seemed to avoid the Gryffindors with a passion.

***********

Harry let out a breath he was holding. Draco seemed to be adjusting well into his role and the newfound family. The closeknit group of friends simply skirted around Narcissa including her yet at the same time avoiding any important talks around her. Harry simply glared at her whenever she sought to interrupt his time with Lucius. His reputation as the one with a terrible temper helped here somewhat. She normally tried to avoid him when he was in a mood. Alas for all the plots one time she managed to find Lucius alone.

"Hello Lucius." Lucius stiffened at the irritating voice. Harry had been detained by Draco and Lily talking about some new potion for blood based glamor and Lucius was studying alone in the library waiting for him. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to face Bellatrix and Narcissa. Harry had described the future of Bella to him and he repressed a shudder. To be a toy of Voldemort she had to be insane. Narcissa on the other hand had been the one he was yet to figure out.

"Hello Bella, Cissa." He smirked in his ice prince mask he had slipped on. He knew it made Narcissa cringe. To the world now he was simply the most snotty pureblood in the whole school. He was the envy, joy and pride of the Slytherin house and he knew that. Slughorn his head of the house had been introducing him to the new politicians at his every party where he played the perfectly coiffed pureblood prince without batting a single eyelash.

"Would you come with us to the Hogsmead this weekend? Mother is coming to see us and she would like to talk to you about the weddings arrangements."

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow. There was bait and hook tantalizing him to bite. The wedding was a perfect excuse for her to sink her claws into him and get him under their control so that they could make him do whatever they like. Sadly for them Lucius was particularly averse to the idea.

"Alex and I aren't planning an early wedding. We plan to have a long engagement to get to know each other better and test our compatibilty. Anyways his parents have asked to visit on the Hogsmead weekend too and I would be busy with them. Next time perhaps."

Narcissa was disappointed he could tell. He inwardly smirked as he felt the protection locket Alex had given to him warm. Harry was thinking of him.

***************

Lucius was running late for the breakfast. Today was the Hogsmead weekend where he was going to introduce his son to his soon to be in laws. Harry had gone down to breakfast alone with strict instructions to join him there soon.

As he rounded the last passageway to his wing he was struck on the head from behind. Utter blackness engulfed him and he knew no more.

*********

In the breakfast hall Harry stiffened with ice cold rage. The pendant had turned cold. His fiance was in danger probably incapacitated and unconscious. He cursed his excitement to see his grandparents and quickly crossed to the Gryffindor table.

James tensed immediately noticing Harry's rigid posture and absence of Lucius at his side. A very bad combination. On his side Sirius had sensed danger too. He quickly took out the marauder's map and whispered the password.

Harry reached his side and together they frantically looked for Lucius. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus were with him and quickly travelling down the hidden passageways which lead to ........

Harry felt his gaze turn into fire with rage. He knew the path. They were taking Lucius to the hidden door under sweetshop Honey-dukes. He growled, "James, Sirius get into the passageway and block the rear. I am going to the be the welcoming committee on the other side."

"What's going on?" Draco had noticed the scene too and had come to enquire.

" They have taken Lucius." Harry looked into the eyes of his son who didn't need to be told who they were.

He nodded. "I am coming with you."

"Good."

***********

A few emergency patronuses and whirlwind ride on the disillusioned fire-bolt later Harry and Draco were disillusioned  
and crouching in front of the passage opening. Harry wished they hadn't port-keyed away from within the passageway. He strongly suspected that Abraxas was somehow involved in this fiasco.

Nearly half an hour later a dishevelled group emerged from the trapdoor. Regulus was levitating a petrified, unconscious and bound Lucius. They disillusioned Lucius and fixed themselves. Harry gripped Draco's hand and started to follow them. They tailed the group to the Hog's head. Harry was hard pressed to control his rage as he spotted Albus Dumbledore from the window. He took off the disillusionment charm. Within minutes they were joined by Charlus, Dorea, the Marauders and two Aurors. Aurors nodded at the group and erected confinement wards quickly. Then the group stromed in.

Harry ran with the two aurora and Charlus. One of them blasted off the doors of the upper sitting rooms and they poured inside. Harry threw off the swirl of magic that had begin to bind Lucius and Narcissa together. Power of the magic he had thrown stunned the room into silence. Draco rushed to his father's side and dragged him to a secure corner. Harry and the group held the wand to the group standing inside performing the now interrupted marriage ritual; stunned looking ministry wizard, the Malfoys, The Blacks and the Dumbledores.

Charlus spoke quietly in the stunned room. "Sirius if you wish to marry my daughter disown your family now."

Sirius who looked stunned too nodded. " I Sirius Orion Black severe my ties with the current Black family head and his family. So mote it be." The magic swirled in the room and went to the Black family members finishing the oath.

**********

The end had been quite anti climatic. Dumbledore was facing an enquiry in the kidnapping and attempted forced marriage of Lucius under his nose, the Black and Malfoy families was facing a trial for kidnapping and attempted forced bonding of the line bearer of Potter family. Dumbledore with his typical manipulations had slithered out with ignorance to the kidnapping saying he was merely invited by the two families. His reputation had taken a downward spiral though. The scandal was big because two influential dark families were involved. The Black and Malfoy families were severely shamed in their social circles and papers. The light families had taken offense to Dumbledore's complicity in the scandal which had lead to their distancing from him.

Sirius was now the ward of the Potter family and he had taken his role with usual gusto followed by his usual pranks. Narcissa, Regulus and Bellatrix had year long detentions and magical restraining order against approaching Lucius. Narcissa's contract with James was broken. Lucius had reacted badly to the imperious curse and his almost bonding to Narcissa. Harry ended up withdrawing himself and Lucius from the school permanently and rehiring his old tutors for their studies.

**********

Harry leant his head against Lucius. It was Christmas and the rest of the family had returned for the holidays to the Potter manor with Lily. James had proposed to Lily too and she had accepted. the engagement was kept under wraps though.

Morgan, a close friend to the Potter family and the official in Department of Marriages and Bonding, stood beside the couple standing in a beautifully decorated hall. Only very close family members were present for the hush hush wedding. As they took their vows they breathed in the scents of blooming flowers brought in from the Potter greenhouses. The magic coiled around them in brilliant colored tendrils.

The magic took hold and their was a brilliant flash as the bond settled. Alex kissed Lucius with everything he had.

*************

They were laying together quietly in Harry's new set of rooms. These were recently remodeled for the newly wedded couple. Lucius had taken some time to get through from his 'accident' as he called it. Torture to him was nothing new but the thought of him bound away to that girl had literally taken his toll on his heart. Together they have gotten through many a nightmares. Draco had suggested a quick wedding and Harry had agreed just to alleviate Lucius's fear.

Tonight they were simply basking in each other's embrace.

Harry gazed at the blond in his arms. when he had decided to come here he had never guessed he would find everything he had been craving all his life, love and family. He felt content in the moment as he had never felt before. If only he could force the dark bastard to kindly get himself killed life would be perfect. He grinned as he kissed the blond hair and settled down to sleep.

****

I gotta go for dinner. Ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Missed the breakfast and played dress up. Thought I could work on the story too. The last chapter was too rushed in my opinion. So I added a bit of backstory here.

Chapter 17

Alex was worried and when he worried so did all the Marauders, which now included Lily and her friend Alice. It was some time before they got charms right on the two lockets. The lockets had been Moony's idea and Lily had helped with the research.

He wrapped the two lockets and went off in search of his fiancé. Lucius and Draco were playing a game of chess when he barged in and plunked down on the sofa beside the fire. He handed the package to Lucius who threw an incredulous look towards him. Harry shrugged. Lucius opened the parcel and quirked his lips.

"It's a bonded moodstone pendant on the silver chain. Once you put them on your bonded the two would be able to sense each other's emotions. No one but your bonded can take it off."

"It's a thoughtful gift. Thank you." Lucius smiled. Alex grinned and fastened the chain around his betrothed's neck.

"I would keep an eye on Narcissa too." Draco offered," but the perfect solution is to get married in secret as soon as possible. Public ceremony can be arranged later."

"Thank you sprog." Alex grinned; his smile curving to one side and ruffled his son's hair. "I will talk to my parents about this. I trust you to keep him safe until then, but I don't trust Narcissa at all; she might find a way to waylay my beautiful fiancé and I would be cautious if I were you."

Draco nodded seriously. Narcissa was a cunning opponent and she had way too many pawns for his comfort. They had to be on their guard.

* * *

Abraxas was nervous. Failure to get to the Potter heir had led to added punishment at the hands of the dark lord. He had borne his with as much dignity as he could muster, but his patience was wearing thin these days. Something had to be done and soon. He had trained his heir well and he was not in the mood to rear another whelp. His master's instructions or not he was going to recover his control on his son.

It seemed that the Blacks weren't happy with Potters either when Alex Potter blackballed Bellatrix's contract with the Lestranges; a fact that he took the full advantage off. The plan he had come up with the aid of Black family was perfect. Breaking the contract was impossible; however if Lucius were to get married to someone other than Alex before their marriage, the contract was nullified. This was the point the two families capitalized on. Lucius would willingly or unwillingly be smuggled out of the castle in the today's Hogsmead visit and the marriage ceremony conducted in secret. Once he had the control of his heir back he had planned a thing or two to teach a lesson to arrogant Potter heir. Nobody messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it and the pitiful whelp had gotten away with too much. Dumbledore's addition to the plan was last minute but not unwelcome. The old man wanted to preserve the light families. He smirked. Let the old fool labor under the delusions that he was saving the light family from the obvious corruption. He was not going to like it when the dark lord was finished with them.

Felicia came into his study then. He studied the new pale blue robes she had on today. She looked the perfect pureblood wife he had wanted when he had married her. She had given him a heir within the first year of marriage and done her duty. Now she spent her time in the arms of different lovers and he was free to do as he pleased. He smirked. It was time Lucius too learned his place and duties.

* * *

Narcissa was feeling repulsed by the stupid displays that her _fiancé_ was indulging in. James Potter was a Gryffindor through and through and she was repulsed when he blindly catered to the whims of his friends and his older brother. The boy was a pureblood but being the spawn of a predominantly light family had ruined him. He was much better suited for the likes of the mudblood he spent years yearning for. Her family wanted Lucius Malfoy. He was rich beautiful and influential enough for her to marry. She deserved the Malfoy prestige, poise and delicacy not some light blooded family who wanted her to be all roses and sunshine like some mudblood with their arrogant brat.

Months of hard work was coming to fruition today. All her and Regulus's scheming and hard work was either going to pay off or she would be ruined. It was time to take the plunge and find out the results.

* * *

When they thought that everything was going swimmingly the bubble had burst. The Black family had lost their heir today and Walburga was in towering rage. Her Gryffindor son had denounced the family and she couldn't even fault him for that. His fiancé's family was much better off once the scandal broke for their family. The last attack on the Potter family was also from the Blacks which had led to the severing off the ties between two families in the last generation. The loss of business when Charlus had broken his marriage contract then had hit the family pretty hard. The Blacks had sworn a revenge oath and fulfilled it but the aftermath was terrible. The Potters were an equally vindictive bunch. The considerable loss of Black family fortune was a testament to this. The debacle now could not be cushioned by the Malfoy fortune as she was hoping for. It was bad and worse would follow.

* * *

The dreams were bad before but now they have turned into nightmares. Once more he woke in the middle of the night shaking and covered in sweat. His kidnapping had finally managed to rattle him. No wonder how tightly he wore his calm and collected mask Alex knew how shaken he was on the insides. With each passing day his resolve to face his fears crumbled more and more. All the rumors around him grew with the exposure of the latest elite society scandal, which he was in the center of. Alex had been his rock. It was Alex and his damnable kisses and his rotten touches, which held him up to face his adversaries each day with an infuriating twinkle in the eyes and a spring in his step. Alex had literally taken to stalking him through the corridors and manhandling him into hidden alcoves sometime in full view of his classmates. His hair were wilder his lips were swollen with kisses and his body was black and blue with pinches and spanks. They were up every night doing everything they were forbidden to do just short of sex.

He and Lucius had stared down any idiot in the Slytherin; the marauders had cowed the rest of the school. Still, he felt his skin crawl at the cool and contemplative gaze of the headmaster during meals. He was afraid of the scheming meddlesome fool and his staff. He was no longer safe in this school.

He turned his head and the arms holding him tightened and the lips he loved nuzzled against his neck. He shivered as his neck was bitten and kissed alternately, with expert attention given to his special spots.

"Do you want to go back home?" Alex was hovering over him now, his eyes were thoughtful.

Lucius stared at his fiancé. He had thought for days about his feeling now. The castle had been his refuge against his father for so long that he was fighting himself when he thought about leaving. It was no longer home. It had lost the secure feeing that a home radiated. It was just a pace to stay before they went home now.

Alex was his security now and he understood. Home was with Alex and Draco. It was so easy for Alex to read him now. He nodded.

"Then we go back tomorrow morning. " Alex smirked and kissed him hard. Lucius kissed him back losing himself into the sensations and forgetting his fears for a little while.

##############

Draco had reacted unlike the others at the news. The marauders were horrified and their exclamations were punctuated with yelling and pleading for him to stay. Denise had simply nodded in acceptance and remarked that their parents were already considering it and she would keep an eye on his wayward brother and the rest. Draco had blown up his cauldron, a feat he had never managed in Snape's class.

"Why?" Was his sole question.

"I don't get enough of him during classes." Alex quipped. That had led to the shake in Draco's hand holding porcupine nails and instead of one nail few more fell in. Draco grabbed him and shoved him beneath the desk in the next split-second. The next moment the cauldron blew up brilliantly.

"Congratulations! You blew up your first cauldron." Alex told him grinning.

"Only you dad."

"We are getting married at Christmas."Alex told him seriously. "Do clear your schedule." Draco nodded.

*****************

The wedding was a quiet affair. Remus and Peter were invited too and they have taken oaths to suppress the information deep in their minds. Everything was beautiful and homely. Lucius was in his arms and all was well with his world. He grinned as he kissed the blond hair. The morning found them curled up together.

When they came, down to breakfast, Lucius's cheeks were pink and his eyes were bright and almost wild. Draco smirked and Sirius started to whistle.

"Good morning my dears. " Dorea smiled at her grandson fondly.

They wished everyone and kissed her in greeting. Harry frowned at the lines marring Charlus's face.

"Any news dad."

"I called in a favor at the French ministry and I am planning to buy a new safe house in France. It would be a family secret protected by ancient magics and blood wards. None except the ones here and our blood heirs would find it. Could you and Lucius go and check it out, tomorrow. Its open for viewing for a week."

"Sounds good dad." Alex nodded.

"Take your time." Charlus smirked. Alex realized with a jolt that it was the family's' idea of sending him on a honeymoon. Lucius blushed at the knowing grins thrown at him and soon made his escape. Harry followed soon after.

They sat down in the cove they had once occupied after Harry had found out that James had to stay at Hogwarts for the school year. Lucius was straddling Alex's hips and plundering his mouth quite effectively. Harry moaned, arching into the Lucius's teasing touches as he pinched and licked his way through his half opened shirt. Starting with a gasping laugh Lucius took off his shirt. Harry's hand moved up Lucius's smooth calf to the back of his thigh, where he pinched lightly, again drawing a sharp intake of breath. There was trust and love in Lucius's eyes, Harry realized. This was love. He had broken his own resolution in falling for Lucius and he was glad of it.

He gasped half laughing and half crying , " I ……I love you. You are the only one with my whole heart."

He felt himself tip over with force and landed face down in sand. Lucius hovered over his body keeping him down. He kissed the sides on his husband's face. "Trust me?"

"Always."

"I love you too."

* * *

hope you enjoyed. i will try to update quickly now but don't hold your breath. see ya all soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

**This story is unbetaed and that is not for the lack of trying.  
**

Chapter 18

The estate was beautiful. Harry and Lucius have spent their first day roaming around the big house done in Tudor's style and the beautiful grounds. There was provision for a big stable and space for a green house which he had already decided to use as a storage for the seeds and saplings from the main Potter estate in case some ting happened to the original one. He had also acquired new house elves and bound them to the house although in the honor of Hermione he had made them promise to take a wage and days off. Lucius had been amused. The week passed rapidly.

It was the night before they had to leave something happened. A worried Charlus had informed him that the Malfoys and the Blacks were exonerated from the Wizengamot due to lack of any damning evidence. Money had exchanged hands silently and Harry seethed. Dumbledore had paid the Potters a visit with offers of help but they weren't fooled for a minute. It was a definite possibility that Dumbledore had blackballed the conviction due to his own complicity in the matters. It had taken Lucius a better part of the hour to calm Harry down to have a reasonable conversation. He needed Dorea and Lucius to plot.

The next day Charlus and Dorea arrived for breakfast. Lucius was sipping his tea when they flooed in. Harry's nerves were stretched like wires. Charlus poured himself tea before settling down and staring at his grandson.

"I assume that you have plotted something with that gorgeous husband of yours." Lucius flushed. Harry leveled a glare at him and smirked.

"I am planning to move the majority of our combined estate here and seal the rest of our properties except for only our blood heirs. What say you?"

Dorea cleared her throat. " If we do that the society might question why are we doing so. The war hasn't really started yet. It would seem suspicious."

"Not if we start investing in the muggle world. Look now, I know which of the business in the muggle world is going to be successful soon so we can heavily invested in the muggle world now and at a later date sell the stocks to channel the money here. That way no-one would be able to track the money. We already have stocks in the muggle world so it's nothing new. It would be a simple business decision.

Lucius added his thoughts. "As the Malfoy heir a considerable money was settled on me; when I became of age at 16, I wield influence over half of the Malfoy fortune too. I am going to empty the vaults in next week and buy the surrounding estates to this one. The soil is fertile and the grounds are beautiful in the county and the area is muggle; it would be quickly hidden in strong blood wards.

Dorea nodded. "It's a good way to spend the money. What I am worried about it is the influence of Dumbledore on the family in Hogwarts. We want to extract them but its only one term since graduation. I want to leave them there for the last term."

Charlus nodded. "James and Lily have a contract and Sirius and Denise wouldn't leave without the two, so I think they should graduate from the Hogwarts. I can arrange for a quick wedding here once they graduate and they would quietly settle down away from the mayhem in England. Draco is above any suspicions so he is the easiest to extract."

Harry and Lucius acquiesced. Harry took a deep breath. He had been meaning to have this talk with his grandparents soon after his duel with Voldemort but in the chaos of the times it had slipped his mind. Today seemed like the perfect day. He began quietly.

"Do you remember when I had my duel with the dark lord?" The sudden stiffening of their spines was sufficient indication that he had their complete attention. Harry went on bravely. " He threw an _Avada Kedavra _at me."

Dorea and Lucius gasped. Charlus stared at his grandson blankly. "What?"

Harry nodded. "I survived of course. I am the sole survivor of the killing curse twice and that's why I am famous and the rest of you are dead in my time. You were all killed by either Voldemort minions or Dumbledore's manipulations. Our beautiful manor was sold to fund the Dumbledore's bloody Order of Phoenix. So I am going to save and seal the majority of our heritage against the known society and that old coot before his order can get their grubby little hands on it. Anything of sentimental or monetary value would be shipped here quickly and stored in the underground vaults. Dumbledore is a conniving wizard. He would weave a web efficiently around James. Thankfully, I am the heir now but if something happens to me then James would be vulnerable. Even if somehow he manages to convince us to sell our house, it would be bought by our lawyers through proxy clients and the estate would remain consolidated for our heirs while removing any suspicions. Now I want to teach you the trick to survive the killing curse."

He grinned at the rapt attention on the faces around him. "The trick is to bleed your magic from the core into your lifeblood. The killing curse damages the magic in the center of the body and ejects the soul encased in it in one blow. To kill your body in this state your body would have to be engulfed by the killing curse from head to toe so that the magic holding your soul is completely separated from it, otherwise you can fall and play possum till your enemy leaves and then get up without a fuss and run like hell. There are certain meditation techniques which you should learn in order to do so. Casting heavy battle magic is another way to bleed your core. I want to teach you today so you can start practicing."

"Dad if you are ever attacked you would return here or Potter manor depending on danger so always carry a blood portkey. No one except our blood or bonded can enter either of our homes. I would be fortifying wards on both our principle properties with the help of goblin contractors tomorrow. Today you learn and rest."

Harry spent the whole morning teaching the techniques and the battle curses he was familiar with. At the end of the day the family was exhausted.

##########

The shadows in his dream were sinister, as if longing to coil around his vision. There in the center of the room, Bellatrix, Regulus and Narcissa were kneeling on the carpet before Voldemort. Shadows were ripe all over the room where rests of the death eaters were gathered. Harry recognized the room as one of the sitting rooms in the Black manor. He knew that tom was somehow behind the attack on Lucius

_"Crucio"_

Bellatrix screamed. Her sister and cousin watched in horrified silence as she writhed on the carpet, screaming her throat raw.

* * *

Alex woke up screaming. His scar was on fire. Lucius was shaking him with wide terrified eyes.

'_Shit shit shit_ ' he cursed heavily. '_I am happy here. Bloody fate won't leave me alone.' _

His heart was filled with dread. Something had changed. Something big has changed and the war was going to come swiftly and quietly.

"I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. He said in a shaky voice. '_Damn you Dumbledore.'_

He grabbed his wand and incanted quickly. A pale blue light settled on Lucius's stomach. A horrified silence hung between the two of them.

"Shit", he cursed, "and why the hell I don't remember anything?"

"We were obliviated, I think." Lucius whispered." I am pregnant with Draco aren't I?"

Harry nodded miserably. "I think I would have to return to my time and there is no way I am leaving you behind. Charlus and Dorea aren't going back to England ever. I am going to arrange a little accident of their deaths and transfer their assets here now. Denise is going to come here and take care of you."

"No." Lucius gripped him frantically. "You aren't going back there without me." Alex gazed into the eyes of his lover and husband. He was barely keeping his sanity in the current situation. Dragging Lucius into his mess was definitely not a good idea. He cursed himself but it had to be done. A simple wandless charm had Lucius sleeping in his arms. He kissed his husband perhaps for the last time in long time to come.

"Clone gollums. I need to make clone gollums of us . No time to waste."

##############

It was part of one of the lessons that Chaos had fed him; How to make life like gollums. It was a neat piece of magic, although dark as blood magic is prone to be. Harry didn't give two sickles about it. It was late morning when he finished with all he work he had to do three clone gollums. He had cast a sleeping spell on the whole house. The warding with the contractors took the rest of the morning. He took the lunch alone and was soon gone from the house. The English Potter estate took his rest of the day. All the house elves were busy as he stripped the place down of all the valuables and sentimental objects and shipped them to the new estate. The green houses were raided for good samples and seeds of all the herbs and animals were mostly transported to the new manor. Even with the pseudo husband of his helping, he was exhausted by the end of the day. Then, he arranged the accident. Dorea was known to experiment with potions due to her access to huge variety of potion ingredients from the Potter greenhouses. A small but nasty explosion in the potions lab took care of the gollums of elder Potters. The resulting mess well _ghastly._

He quickly called the aurors and spread the news of their deaths. Within the next few hours he dealt with the Potter's family vault, Lucius's Malfoy vault, Dorea's Black vault, the Gryffindor vault and the Peverell vault. All the contents were transferred to the new Potter manor in France. His own vault which he had retained till now he gave to James. It wasn't enough to tempt Dumbledore in his mind but comfortable for his father to live on if all went to hell. All the things taken care off he took a deep breath. He walked out of Gringotts with gollum Lucius walking briskly beside him. As he turned towards the corner for Leaky cauldron he collided into somebody.

He grumbled as he looked up from his position on the ground. The other wizard gave him a hand. He got up and came face to face with young Mr. Blott. A sense of déjà vu shivered through his body. His return was today. There was no doubt in his mind. He has to return today.

"My apologies Mr. Blott. I am in a hurry." He grabbed the psuedo Lucius and raced to the leaky cauldron. He threw floo power in the fire and jumped in yelling , "Hogwarts Headmaster's office."

* * *

first of all thank you to all those who read, second to those who review .plz note that i write for the love of writing. those whose feel this story has too many potholes can kindly stop reading or wait for an explanation which would soon follow.

those who enjoyed the chapter i appreciate you taking your time to read this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

I am thoroughly surprised by the number of people reading this story. That's huge in my book! Still I cannot write as often as I like as I am working on my studies at the same time. Those who has stuck with me so far are thoroughly commended for their patience.

There were also those who don't like the way my story is going on. To those I can only say you are welcome but not desired by choice. If you don't agree with the plot, take your tantrum somewhere else, so that the rest of my readers are not subjected to your vitriol. If you do insist on insulting me then please sign in, so I can actually know your point of view. While I don't mind anonymous reviews or real criticism, I do take offence at those who shoot their mouths off, in not so polite words, without signing in. Enjoy people!

Chapter 19

Narcissa was someone who has always done the things her way. Contrary to the Black traditions where children were named after constellations, she was named for a flower. Nevertheless, like her herbal namesake, she was quite poisonous. As the eldest in the family of three sisters, she has learned to exert her will over people who were not always too willing to do her bidding. As of now, she was infuriated due to her failures upon failures of snapping the Malfoy heir. On the top of that, she and her sister have been amply punished for their failures by both her parents and the Dark Lord.

The day has gone to hell as soon as she woke up in the morning. At breakfast, she was informed of a meeting between her parents and another family regarding her and Bellatrix's betrothal. Her skin crawled; she has scowled for good measure and dashed for her room without a single morsel of food in her stomach. Her parents have ignored her hasty departure.

She hated the Lestranges; but who was she to raise her voice against her parents. Daughters in Dark families were mere chattel, traded for favors to the highest bidders. Anger coursed through her veins over the fact that despite being the crown jewel of her family, being very beautiful, rather intelligent, and most pampered of the girls, she has no choice in the matter of her marriage. Since the fiasco of Lucius's kidnapping, the reputation of their family has gone downhill. There have been a lot of families which were quiet enthusiastic in negotiating for her hand previously. She has turned them all down in the favor of pursuing Lucius. She has burned her hands in the deals a little too enthusiastically. She got tired as the sun climbed into the sky and she became weak with hunger.

That afternoon, her worst fears were confirmed, when the Lestranges showed up and the heads of both family remained in conference for long hours. By the time they came out, she was resigned to the fact that she and her sisters were both to wed the Lestrange brothers.

She blinked, her eyelashes sweeping her cheeks, rousing herself from sleep. She has fasted through the day. Her life's aspiration to be the Malfoy bride was over. She looked at her sister who was shaking her; her sister, possessed with laughing brown eyes, covering up lingering insanity within, a thick head of hair and a finely maturing figure, despite her young age was no lesser being than she was. She was ethereal and tender in her outlook while her sister was hard as a diamond, precious, cold and ruthless; the true Black legacy. Yet none of them was the heiress of the fortune. They would crumble within the wasteland of madhouse that was the Lestranges while their male cousin would inherit the vast fortune. It was a sorrowful day for the two elder sisters. Andromeda, the youngest of them would face her share of trials in coming years. She sighed. She knew not to argue with her fate. However, her imminent nuptials did not lessen her ire toward one person who was truly responsible for her predicament; the Potter heir.

###########

Draco was feeling bothered. He sat beside the fireplace, fire-whisky in hand pondering his life ever since he has arrived in this time. The wedding has bought heartfelt emotions to his eyes. He has often fantasized about the real wedding of his father's back in his time when one of them has been a faceless entity (the Potter's vaults and mansions were closed to him by the ministry in Harry's absence). Nevertheless, dreaming of it was not the same as seeing it happen; it was one of the truly amazing moments of his otherwise pointless life. They have made one fine pair, his fathers. He was happy. Not everyone is granted a privilege of witnessing one of the most wonderful days of his or her parents life.

He was grateful for the opportunity and restless to uncover anyone who could hinder their happiness. He has attended the wedding and the Christmas dinner staying at his grandfather's until the New Year. His participation was a closely guarded secret even among the family. He has returned on the morrow of second of January to Hogwarts. Ever since the wedding, he was itching to investigate just how the little Miss Black has managed to arrange the kidnapping of his birth father. To avoid any suspicions he could not be friendly with the Potters. That left his investigation into Slytherin, a domain he was quite familiar with. He has been, after all a Slytherin.

His eyes flickered with complicated emotions, of which anger was the most predominant one. A series of underhanded maneuvers and investigation of even littlest rumors led him to his employer. Slughorn who thrived on his elite club, has managed to wheedle out a bite of information about the supposed wedding, which he has let slip to his apprentice, fire whisky helping liberally. The rest Draco has gathered from the various sources in the Hogsmead and elucidated a complicated plan, with all the intricacies of a mastermind, in his mind. It truly has the mark of brilliance he has suffered in his Hogwarts student days. It has the mark of Dumbledore all over it.

The headmaster has minutely coordinated the attack on his father with two families and the ministry wizard brought in to complete the ceremony. He has waited until his father was alone and then snatched him up quickly to ensure the success of his plan, speed and secrecy paramount. Obviously, nobody could prove it. If they were even 15 minutes late in rescuing his father, the situation could have turned ugly. He was truly thankful for the paranoid nature of Alex, who has moved quickly and silently, thanks to his knowledge of the castle and the surrounding grounds. Alex was really someone he was in awe of. He grinned and took another swig.

It was a good thing that he was quite grown up now and not in danger of getting splinched across time anymore. His travel back to this time had ensured he wasn't born in this time any more.

############

Dumbledore was sitting on his desk furiously scribbling away on some parchment. When the flames turned green, he has turned curiously, wondering who was calling at the late hour. When the flames spat out Alex and Lucius his brows climbed in astonishment. He has not seen the Malfoy heir since he has been withdrawn. Alex has an expression of horrified disbelief stamped on his face while Lucius was trembling with suppressed sobs. Something big has happened. He was instantly on his guard.

"Good evening! Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. I wonder what brings you here at this late hour."

Alex shook his head to control himself and pay heed to his greeting. He grimaced and said in a dead voice. "My parents are dead……..Potions accident"

Dumbledore gasped. Despite their recent disagreement, he has never supposed that his friends would die in a time they were having their differences. He visibly composed himself.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said, genuinely grieved.

Alex nodded, his face scrunched up in pain." I have to tell the family. If you could summon James, Sirius, Lily and Denise, Please."

Dumbledore nodded and sent a patronus to Minerva while indicating them towards seats. Alex and Lucius sat. When the teenagers arrived, he left them alone to dispatch the news.

###########

Alex gave the news to the his family stoically; mainly because he knew that even if he has protected his father against mind magics the rest of the family has to look genuinely grieved. So, he hid the real news till he could find a place secured against snooping portraits. Lily and Denise gasped and started to cry while James stood grasping Sirius's shoulders. They however paid heed to Alex's eyes, twinkling brightly and knew something was up. He bid them to pack quickly sending the gollum Lucius with them to help. Then he walked to visit the head of his ex-house in search of Draco.

########

Draco was surprised at the tidings. He was peeved at the fact that he may yet again be caught in the throes of this timeline. Unlike Alex he was yet to receive any visits from the goddesses obsessed over his father's life. Had the situation not been so dire he would have found the situation too funny. He snorted and took a long swig of firewhisky. "Only you could have managed it dad."

The faintest stirrings of panic touched Harry's eyes, "I just don't understand. I do not remember being incautious at any time after you arrived in this timeline."

"But you were before." Draco said patiently

"Errrr..Yes." a quizzical expression snapped on his brow.

Draco's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Then it is not me, father is pregnant with. The portal specifically compelled me to erase my existence from the timeline. If I have been conceived, I would be a half soul-spliced creature now, quite a change than my charming self. I would notice." Harry snorted.

Harry gave him a smile and shrugged an acknowledgement of his own ignorance. "Nevertheless he is pregnant."

Draco's expression brightened with the possibilities "Yes! A silent pregnancy without any major symptoms, just like mine, in the previous timeline. The timing is off. That means I am soon going to be a younger brother. It feels weird."

His dad shook his head stubbornly then scratched his forehead, "Oh!"

Draco said with a thoughtful frown "You are clueless dad."

Harry scowled at him "Shut up Draco."

"Anyways the fiasco might work in our favor. Great granddad is out of the country and hidden with grandma. The rest of the family can stake it out until the end of the year. Then they will follow you to France."

"It's a good plan." Harry said cheerfully.

"What about the businesses. "

"I am selling them to the Gringotts later and buying more estates in France. The old manor will remain our sole big property here."

"Hmmm. So, we are effectively leaving England."

"Yep, nothing good is going to come out of this backward country. We need to move before we have a full blown war on our hands."

"Should I attend the funeral."

"It's going to be a public spectacle. Do what the others do and don't stand out."

"Night dad." Harry hugged his son wishing him goodnight.

He troughed out, back to the Gryffindor tower. What he found chilled his blood. He stared horrified.

###########

The gollum Lucius was coughing up blood. Denise was frantically trying to hold on to his jerking body with Lily. James and Sirius were nowhere to be found. It took him five seconds to snap into action. He ran forward and started to cast stabilizing charms and diagnostic spells on the gollum. Upon questioning them he cursed himself for his lapse in concentration while he was with Draco. He was careless with his monitoring on the gollum leading to this mess. The two of them didn't know what had happened; just that Lucius drank something brought over by a prefect and five minutes later started to scream.

Harry gritted his teeth. The whole situation felt too déjà vu for his liking. What he found via his spells wasn't encouraging. It was the same poison Lucius was given in the previous timeline; Merlin knew he couldn't distinguish between the two or be sure that the timeline had effectively changed. He was sure that Narcissa had the antidote hidden in the hospital wing. He sighed. It was time to end the charade.

"_Caedo_" he cast the obscure death curse discreetly followed by a number of other spells. It took a whole minute for the gollum to become still in his arms. For all intent and purposes, Lucius had died in his arms due to poisoning. He heard a gasp behind him, turned and saw James and Sirius have arrived with Madam Pomfrey. She hurried to his side and began to cast spells.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I am sorry. He is no more." Harry stiffened and turn toward her slowly with dead eyes. He said nothing, as his hands were pried open to release the gollum's body. Madam Pomfrey levitated the dead body preparing to take it to the hospital wing asking his permission. He jerked his head in acceptance, waited until she left the common room and followed her invisible.

##############

He was right in his suspicions. Narcissa was screaming at a blank faced glassy eyed Madam Pomfrey. The gollum was effectively dead. He exhaled. One more loose end tied up and Lucius was forever out of the reach of the Black hearted witch.

He incidentally inherited the Malfoy fortune now that he could prove that Lucius was married to him before his death. The goblins were aware of the truth but they respected the customer confidentially a little too well due to their oaths. He smiled in grim satisfaction. After everything was said and done half of, his family was out of the clutches of manipulative bastards and cold blooded killers. It also had painted a bigger target on his forehead. But then, he has dealt with murderers all his life, what's a few more? He grinned.

He was going to be a father soon. He smiled faintly obviously wondering at the fate's ploy to jar his life once again. He had come out unscathed till now. The things were about to get dangerous. The Potter manor was no longer safe without a fidelius charm. He needed to talk to the goblins before he left the relative safety of Hogwarts. "Ah well!" He sighed," Fuck all to hell." A mischievous twinkle stole her way into his eyes.

#########

Reviews are welcome but ill educated people are not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. This is merely a fanfiction. I write fan fiction as a form of protest because I really hate certain things in the original series and the fanfiction aka repetitism. If I really had written the Harry Potter series, I would have stopped writing after 'Goblet of Fire'.

Thank you for all the quirky and thought provoking reviews. Lols. I had a real fun time writing this story. Let me rephrase that! I love the time travel genre. However, I was quite disappointed with the repetitive nature of the stories. Therefore, I set out to write a story that was hell rolled in a package combined with all the things I hate and want to trash in the time travel genre. The result was this story.

I am considering a bit of sprucing up back chapters for this story. I may do it after I am finished with this story. To be frank the reviews made me feel so good.

Chapter 20

The morning was depressingly gloomy with the sky leaden with ominous clouds. Harry lay in his bed as he contemplated the funeral to be conducted today. It was going to be one hell of trial for everybody involved. They had arrived at the now stripped down potter manor in a state of shock, more amplified by the bare walls of the once magnificent manor. He had explained briefly about the decision to fake his parents and Lucius's accidental death in a cool detached manner and his reasons for doing so. She was relieved when they had agreed to support his decisions. All of them pitched in, arranging the funeral which was today.

His father had finally grown up and acknowledged that there was a growing threat against them and their loved ones. Alex was quite used to be the dominant face of the family since his debut in the society so he should inherit the family titles directly. Harry had given up on that fight easily. He had however stressed the importance of the family remaining tight knitted together and protect each other's back. His mother, Lily had been quite warmly welcomed into the fold.

His door flew open and Sirius in his dog form, came running in closely pursued by a pink polka dotted, green haired James, and landed on his bed. Harry laughed. Sometimes life was all about small packets of happiness.

Harry was tired. He was standing beside the raised dais where he was observing the speakers who spoke of their experiences with the deceased, namely his parents and his fiancé and watching the crowd simultaneously. He was tired of putting on a sad façade on his mien. It was supposedly a triple tragedy for him and pity for him abounded. Many of the families were also eager to show off their sons and daughters since he was single now. The irony of it all was costing him too much effort to suppress his laughter at the hypocrisy. His face was grimaced at the result of such an endeavor. It was true that some people saw opportunity in the face of disaster.

He wanted to imitate his son, Draco who while he was young and his rival, would sneer at the crowd of well-meaning idiots, bigots and backstabbers, and rule them with an iron fist. Seriously, he himself should have been a Slytherin since the start. His family stood around him sheltering each other from the harsh and pitying gaze of the crowd. Peter and Remus were in the attendance too but they were seated a bit farther away from them, not exactly within an easy reach.

Inwardly, the Potters' were suppressing their rage at the blatant show that Dumbledore had put on. He hadn't taken any chances with the fact that Dumbledore was treating the death of his grandparents as a prime opportunity to exercise his influence over the will of senior Potters. Harry had already taken care of everything with goblins even before he had gone to Hogwarts. So far, the drama had unfolded in its predictable way. James had joked in the morning that his son had played the greatest joke on the universe and he was proud that their next generation had followed in his footsteps. He was the only one who knew the complete truth at the moment and was sufficiently trained in occulomency to keep his thoughts to himself. Still the blatant tears and melodrama of light supporters had managed to enrage even him and Sirius.

"Chin up my lord, grin and bear it." Sirius whispered in his ear. He had inherited the title of 'Duke' because of Godric's estate which had entailed upon him. His offer to let James inherit it before him was spurned vehemently by all the family including James himself.

Harry looked in the direction that Sirius was glaring at and glared. The Malfoys and the Blacks have shown up. Despite knowing that they were socially obligated to show up, his real anger came to the fore. His magic cackled around him visible to all and his wand fell into his hands effortlessly.

Dumbledore who was sitting in the front row smiled inwardly.

********************.

His vision was painted in red. The people who have actively tried to hurt him and his were standing a mere few feet away. Still social obligations dictated that he restrain himself and behave with propriety. Harry hated the false pretenses but he didn't want bloody battle in the middle of the funeral. As his brain processed this thought he became aware of Sirius whispering furiously in his ear and his father blocking his path with his body and worried eyes. His aura slowly receded. And he cooled down to look into the eyes of his adversaries. He gave a stiff nod to the heads of the two families and turned back to his friends. People who have stopped to look at the spectacle seemed to realize that the event was over and went back to their companions.

Dumbledore on the other hand had a cautious gleam in his eyes. It seemed that the Potter heir was extremely powerful. It was a shame that he had alienated him and his family so badly in his pursuit of control.

* * *

It is a small chapter but its sort of a filler. I am out of ideas at the moment. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
